Odeio amar você idiota!
by Kagome-DarkAngel
Summary: Kagome Higurashi é um garota super violenta que odeia os homens, mas na sua nova escola ela encontrá alguém que ela odiará ama-lo. Tá o resumo ficou uma droga!
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

É... hoje o meu dia foi uma merda total!!! É incrível a maravilhosa "sorte que tenho". Em meu primeiro dia na minha mais nova escola, eu levei suspensão. Aff... quem aquele diretor pensa que é? Ele queria que eu aceitasse de boa, aquele boyzinho cretino dar em cima de mim, e não fazer nada? A ta... como se eu, Kagome Higurashi ia aceitar isso, quebrei a cara daquele boyzinho viado, ele foi parar no hospital e eu acho bem feito, isso vai fazer ele e qualquer outro homem cretino, pensar duas vezes antes de encher meu saco. Bem eu tenho cabelos longos até um pouco a baixo da cintura, lisos, totalmente repicados e bem pretos, onde costumo deixar amarrados num rabo de cavalo bem alto deixando somente minha franja e algumas mexas soltas. Tenho olhos azuis celestes e como os homens idiotas dizem: com o corpo igual ao de uma deusa, ah fala serio esses homens deviam morrer! Tenho certeza que o mundo estaria muito melhor sem eles e ninguém sentiria a falta desses panacas idiotas. Bem... mas isso não vem ao caso agora, já que neste momento estou de castigo, que saco, isso é uma injustiça! Estou aqui na porcaria do meu quarto vagabundando pela internet já que não tenho nada de melhor para fazer. Eu sei... poderia estar teclando com alguém pelo msn, se não tivessem todos com que gosto de conversar off-line, que são só três pessoas: A Rin, minha irmã que acho que nasceu com um problema na cabeça de tanto que ela sorri e fala, além de não fazer nada aos homens que ficam dando em cima dela, ela só fica lá sorrindo igual a uma mutante sorridente, ela é um pouco retardada nos estudos, também ela não presta atenção nas aulas! Ai sobra para mim, tendo que ajuda-la nos estudos, já que minhas notas são sempre perfeitas, modéstia a parte, fazendo eu perder meu tempo precioso onde eu poderia estar ouvindo uma música da pesada bem xique, treinando minhas habilidades de luta, socando algum cretino desgraçado por ter me enchido o saco, ou simplesmente morgando na maior tranqüilidade no meu quarto. Bem a Rin é um pouco mais baixa que eu, tem olhos verdes e cabelos pretos lisos que vam até os ombros, é bem delicada, bonita e meio que infantil, um dos tipos de alvos que os cretinos dos homens adoram "catar"; A Sango, minha melhor amiga que é muito legal, para uma patricinha,e sim minha melhor amiga é uma patricinha de antena ligada a moda, mas sabe dar um soco como ninguém, além de ser bastante inteligente, menos nas horas onde ela tem aqueles planos doidos dela, ai o bicho pega. Ela é mais alta que que, tem um corpo avantajado, tem olhos pretos, cabelos cumpridos da cor de chocolate e uma personalidade forte; E finalmente a minha segunda melhor amiga que nesse momento esta em Paris... procurando um macho, fazer o que não é mesmo? Nem tudo é perfeito. Não sei o que o Jackotsu vê tanto nos homens, e sim, na verdade o Jackotsu é homem, mas... ele é gay, é por isso que ele, que eu chamo de ela, é minha amiga. Por que se não fosse já estaria inconsciente na UTI. E se vocês estão pensando que eu sou sapatão, então tira essa ideia ridicula da cabeça, o fato de eu odiar os homens profundamente não quer dizer que eu jogo também no outro tima. Bem... mas isso não vem ao caso também! O fato é que estou 1sozinha em casa, já que todos decidiram hoje passear SEM MIM. Venho de uma família rica, e moro com meu pai, que vive mais tempo no bar do que em casa, e sim foi ele que me deixou de castigo, aff... veio dar uma de pai samaritano, estando bêbado, mas isso foi até bom já que quando ele voltar a estar sombrio nem vai se lembrar que tinha me deixado de castigo; aqui em casa também mora a Rin, o que é obvio, e o melhor animal do mundo, a minha ratazana de estimação, o nome dela é Tifany e ela é linda, aquele pelo macio e branco como a neve, aqueles olhinhos negros kawais e principalmente aquelas unhas enormes e bem afiadas que tanto me fascinam. Ai... queria ter uma unhas iguais as delas, para assim rasgar a cara de um, se bem que eu acho que não preciso disso não, mas deixa isso de lado por enquanto.

Depois de muito tempo vagabundando na internet, eu desligo o computador, tomo um banho, coloco qualquer porcaria de roupa que vejo primeiro e vou ver o filme que eu tinha locado: Dez coisas que eu odeio em você, esse filme é um lixo, eu não acredito que aquela garota fez tanta cagada junta **(N/A: gente eu gosto desse filme eu acho ele legal tá)**. Mas isso não importa. Bem depois de eu ver aquele filme, onde que no final fiquei com vontade de vomitar, eu vou para a cozinha comer qualquer porcaria que tivesse na geladeira. Eu tava comendo a pizza de ontem que até que não tava tão ruim assim. Até ouvi a porta abrir bruscamente e de lá entrar uma Rin muito feliz com um sorriso que chegava a ser mutante de tão largo que era.

#Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!# –ouvi ela gritar me abraçando logo em seguida.

#Ai Rin me solta, que alegria é essa? Parece ate que deixou um homem na UTI pela primeira vez!#falei normalmente e ela se desgrudou de mim e me olhou como se eu fosse anormal. #O que foi?# perguntei.

#Kagome... você é doida! Mas bem o motivo da minha alegria é que estou namorando o Sesshoumaru agora.# falou alegremente rodando igual como se estivesse dançando.

#O da escola?# perguntei pó perguntar.

#Sim esse mesmo! Ai... eu estou tão feliz!# quando ela falou isso fiquei com uma cara de "ela só pode estar brincando" pois desde de quando se prender a um homem é motivo de alegria? O começo pode ser as mil maravilhas, mas depois de um tempo o homem começa a se mostrar o verdadeiro patife que é.

#Ai Rin... você não tem jeito mesmo!# falei desapontada com a burrice de Rin.

#Ah Kagome você é muito chata! Devia arranjar um macho, pois nem com maracujina você diminui esse seu estresse. # falou entediada.

#Ai credo!!! Vira essa boca para lá. Eu não quero nenhum homem! Eles são tudo um bando de patifes desmiolados!# falei já alterada.

#Nem vem Kagome diminua essa sua TPM compulsiva ai, relaxa e para de tentar assassinar todo pati... quer dizer todo homem que... ai quer saber de uma coisa? Desisto faça o que você quiser.# fala ela se retirando.

Quando eu ia começar meu seriado de palavras impróprias para uma "dama", a porta se abre revelando meu pai que por milagre estava sombrio, ele me olhou surpreso.

#Esta em casa Kagome? Achei que tava na rua se divertindo!# E como eu previ ele esqueceu completamente que tinha me deixado de castigo.

#Bem... é que eu não to com vontade de sair. Vou para meu quarto morgá!# falei indo em direção ao meu quarto.

Chego no meu quarto, me jogo na cama e logo Tifany sobe em cima de mim. Fico um tempo morgano ate que o meu celular começa a tocar a musica If everyone cared do Nickelback. Eu atendo ele e logo ouço um grito:

#Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee#

#Ai não grita Sango, o que aconteceu?# perguntei alterada novamente.

#Calma nervosinha, vim saber se você vai na escola depois de amanhã para a escola, já que você já deve ter saído da suspensão.# suspirei e disse

#Sei não Sango, to com preguiça!# falei entediada.

#A não Kagome por favor vai! É tão chato sem você!#falou ela manhosa.

#Ai ta certo eu vou#falei

#Ah Kagome, mas eu quero que você me prometa uma coisa#

#Ah não Sango eu não vou...#

#Por favor!!!# me interrompeu ela com uma voz chorosa. Suspirei desanimada e falei, mesmo sabendo que ia me arrepender depois.

#Está certo. O que é?#perguntei

#Eu quero que você não bata tanto assim nos meninos Kagome, mesmo eu sendo acostumada com o seu jeito eu não quero que você faça o que você fez aquele cara que você mandou para a UTI, acho que o nome dele é... Houjo ou sei lá isso não importa, o importante é que não quero que você faça isso de novo. Promete? # Emburrei e falei carrancuda

#Tá certo! Eu vou tentar tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para não fazer isso de novo. Bem agora vou desligar. Thau!#

#Thau#falou ela desligando. Eu desliguei o meu e fui ler um livro muito bom que difamava os homens.

**Continua...**

**E ai pessoal? Gostaram? Espero que sim!**

**Comentem por favor. Beijos e Bye Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Eu estava lá tendo um sonho maravilhoso onde eu era a comandante da terra e todos os homens eram meus escravos, até que ouço um barulho horrendo. Me levanto e encaro malignamente o despertador que marcava 5:30 am. Ai se fosse um homem... já teria sido dilacerado a muito tempo.

Mas... esquecendo isso eu me levanto e vou para o banheiro me arrumar. As 6:30 am já estou pronta e de café da manhã tomado. Eu vestia uma saia que ia até metade da coxa da cor preta, uma blusa branca um pouco colada de manga cumprida com detalhes em preto também, com um lenço da cor vermelho, meia três quartos branca e sapato de boneca preto. Coloquei um brinco pequeno em forma de um coração vermelho e uma foice na frente, igual ao colar, passei um lápis de olho preto bem fraquinho e um brilho labial da cor vermelha bem fraquinho, uma corrente prateada na minha cintura, presa a minha saia, um perfume qualquer e para finalizar meu cabelo totalmente repicado como eu gosto, estava num rabo de cavalo alto com minha franjinha e algumas mechas soltas

Sai de casa com minha mochila preta, que tinha Power Girls escrito em vermelho sangue. E fui me encontrar com Sango, quanto a Rin, bem... ela foi com o namorado dela, aff... ninguém merece. Estava perdida em meus pensamentos pensando em como os homens eram uns patifes, ate que sinto de repente um peso sobre minhas costas e quando vejo era Sango, com o mesmo uniforme do colégio, mas diferente de mim, o que não era parte do uniforme do colégio era rosa, como a mochila dela, o fichário dela, a bolsinha dela e num sei mais o que dela.

#Dá para sair de cima de mim Sango#

#Por que?# perguntou alegremente, eu somente dei um olhar assassino e ela desceu emburrada.

Seguimos até o colégio em silêncio, ta... doce ilusão minha, Sango não parava de falar sobre um garoto que ela conheceu e que era um hentai, e que tinha passado a mão nos atributos dela e...

#Ele fez o que?# perguntei interessada.

#Aquele tarado passou a mão em mim! Ai eu não me segurei e meti um tabefe nele que até se estatelou no chão. Aquele baka de um figa...# e fomos seguindo, ela xingando o cara e eu fingindo escutar.

Entrando na escola alguns olhavam para mim enquanto murmuravam algo que eu não estava nem ai em saber o que era, estava mais interessada em ouvir a Sango planejar o assassinato do tal garoto tarado. Ela falava coisas muito engraçadas e eu somente ria, ai ai... a Sango é a melhor amiga que se pode ter. Eu e a Sango sabíamos que estávamos sendo os centro das atenções por causa da minha briga, mas não ligávamos para isso pois já estávamos acostumadas com isso.

Estávamos indo em direção a sala até que um garoto de olhos azuis, cabelos pretos presos num rabinho de cavalo baixo, com um corpo bem definido e com o uniforme da escola masculino na nossa frente:

#Sangozinha meu amor!!! Como é que vai? Espero que não esteja brava por ontem!# disse com um sorriso, que não me inspirava confiança nenhuma.

#Sangozinha uma ova seu pervertido!# ouvi Sango dizer alteradamente. Ah...então esse é o tal tarado que ela falou.

#Mas Sangozinha...#

#NÃO ME CHAME DE SANGOZINHA SE NÃO EU TE QUEBRO A CARA SEU SEM VERGONHA!# ouvi Sango gritar, e já estava vendo o começo de uma boa briga quando duas pessoas chegam:

#Miroku se eu fosse você parava com isso, se não quiser arcar com as conseqüências.#falou Rin agarrada com o tal Sesshoumaru, acabando assim coma briga. Ela é uma estraga prazeres, logo agora que eu ver o tal do Miroku apanhar bonito. O silêncio se instalou entre os cinco até que Rin fala:

#Mesmo eu achando que já se conhecessem eu vou apresentar:Sango esse é o Sesshoumaru, meu namorado, e esse que você denomina pervertido é o Miroku#

Então os quatro começaram a se interagir, me ignorando totalmente até que eu desistindo, resolvi ir para a sala de aula. Eu estava andando de boa em direção a sala de aula quando bato em alguma coisa, e caio no chão. Que foi o cretino, desgraçado, futuro morto e...

#Hei garota olha para onde anda!# olho pra cima e vejo um garoto com um corpo perfeito, com uniforme do colégio totalmente inadequado, olhos âmbares, cabelos longos e prateados, e orelhinhas ridiculamente kawais, provavelmente era um hanyou. Ele me lembrava o Sesshoumaru, só que diferente deste, Sesshoumaru era um yokai completo, tinha umas marcas no rosto, cabelos mais compridos e era mais alto.

#O que foi garota! Perdeu alguma coisa em mim?#falou arrogantemente o vigarista, eu do jeito que sou calma, me levantei com uma veia saltando da testa e quando eu ia xinga-lo e esmurra-lo até a morte, Sango chega junto com o pessoal.

#Kagome porque você não nos esperou?# eu simplesmente rodei os olhos e a olhei com uma cara de o que você acha.

#Hei garota não me pedir desculpas por me atropelar?#perguntou o garoto de cara de cachorro, e quando eu ia tomar uma atitude contra esse patife...

Inuyasha não tem nada melhor para fazer do que atormentar menininhas!?# perguntou Sesshoumaru, eu nessa hora tive vontade de matar aquele namorado de Rin por me chamar de menininha. O tal Inuyasha fez cara de deboche. E eu na minha calma quando finalmente ia fala, sou interrompida novamente, mas que merda o povo tirou o dia para me interromper agora? Mas continuando eu sou interrompida por um cara de olhos azuis e cabelos cumpridos negros, que estavam num rabo de cavalo. Ai que ótimo... os homens desse colégio gostam de ter cabelos iguais a de mulher e são uns cretino, que droga de colégio eu fui me enfiar. Mas continuando...

#Não adianta Sesshoumaru, seu irmão é um idiota mesmo.#falou de forma debochada.

#Meio irmão.#falaram os dois.

#Tanto faz!# falou o garoto se aproximando de mim.# E ai ai gata como é que vai? Eu sou Kouga! Quer sair comigo no sábado.# falou ele sedudoramente como uma canalha que ele é.Ah não, tudo menos isso , você vai ver agora!

#Olha aqui seu boyzinho metido a homem, que mais parece um viado com esse cabelo cumprido de mulher, mais uma cantada em cima de mim que você vai parar na UTI, entendeu!?# gritei pegando ele pela gola da camisa, o erguendo, colocando-o contra a parede, o sufocando, e com um olhar assassino.

Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga e alguns outros alunos que passavam por ali arregalaram os olhos. Sango e Rin prevendo o que ia acontecer foram acudir o cara.

#Perai Kagome, não faça isso você me prometeu que não mandaria mais nenhum cara para a UTI, por favor, se acalme, dá uma chance pro cara.#falava Sango desesperadamente, tentando me separar dele junto com a Rin.

#Mana por favor, já não basta ter levado suspensão no primeiro dia se aula!!!#tentava Rin também.

Então eu, mesmo eu não querendo, larguei o boyzinho de uma figa, que estava agora respirando desesperadamente. As duas vendo eu me acalmar e solta-lo, suspiraram aliviadas.

#Achei que você ia mata-lo.# fala Sango calmamente. Eu apenas olhei para ela entediada e depois olhei para o tal Kouga, que me encarava chocado. Lancei um olhar mais frio, que nem o tal Sesshoumaru conseguia fazer e disse ameaçadoramente:

#Teve sorte boyzinho de eu estar de bom humor e não te mandar para o inferno. E se eu fosse você guardava essas cantadas cretinas para você mesmo. Pois eu não tenho saco para aturar idiotas como você.# depois de falar isso, comecei a ir em direção a sala, vendo os olhares atônitos que lançavam sobre mim.

#É... Kagome esta de bom humor hoje!#falou Sango sorrindo alviada.

#É verdade!#falou Rin calmamente sorrindo alegremente, enquanto o resto olhava para elas com uma enorme gota.

"Nossa... que garota!"- pensou Inuyasha olhando na direção em que a tal menina violenta tinha ido.

"É... esse dia vai ser longo"- pensou Kagome desanimada.

Continua...

E ai pessoal? O que acharam? Gostaram?

Espero que sim.

Respondendo as reviews:

**n.n: Obrigado pelo comentário e como já deve ter visto o Kouga e o Inuyasha já apareceram na fic. Quanto a Kikyou, bem... vocês vão ficar surpresos quando a virem. Espero que esteja gostando da fic.**

**Mila Himura: Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, e pode apostar que esse macho para conquistar Kagome vai ter varios hematomas e dificuldades ate conseguir conquistar ela.**

Bem... vou indo e até a proxima.

Comentem por favor!!!

Beijos e Bye Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Eu entro na sala, me sento num canto perto da janela, jogo minha mochila no chão e fico olhando e fico pensando num jeito de me tornar a líder do planeta e escravizar os homens. Até que o sinal bate. Então olho para a sala inteira e vejo todos os alunos. Lá estava Sango que brigava com Miroku. Lá também estava o Iriacha... não... Inu...inuracha... não pera ai, era Inuzuki... também não... Inu.. ah esquece era qualquer porcaria com Inu. Pelo que vi, Rin não estava nessa turma, mas eu to pouco me linchando para isso. Vejo então o professor entrar na sala ela começar a falar.

#Bem pessoa, para quem não sabe eu sou o professor Miuga. E pelo que vi temos uma aluna nova. #falou ele olhando para mim. # Gostaria de vir aqui e se apresentar!? #mais mandou do que perguntou, eu simplesmente olhei para ele, dei um sorriso de deboche e disse:

#Não muito obrigado, eu não quero me apresentar.# falei em tom de deboche e depois comecei a olhar pela janela novamente.

#Você não entendeu eu estou mandando você vir.# falou ele irritado, o povo da sala já estava olhando para a gente. Então eu falei:

#E eu estou pouco me lixando para o que você manda fazer ou não, e que não esteja relacionado às aulas. Agora finja ser um professor descente, que você não é, e começa a dar essa porcaria de aula, antes que vá reclamar com o diretor que você não quer dar aula para gente, porque quer saber da vida dos alunos, o que não é da sua conta. E se quer tanto saber, meu nome Kagome Higurashi, e serei seu pior pesadelo se não começar essa porcaria de aula.# falei seria com um olhar beirando a assassino.

O professor engoliu em seco e começou a dar a aula, fingindo que tinha acontecido nada, quanto os alunos me olhavam com uma cara de cão chupando manga. O resto da aula foi normal, nenhum outro professor perguntou sobre quem eu era. Acho que deve ser porque Miuga os tinha avisado sobre como eu era. Pelo que percebi os alunos tinham gostado de Sango, ela já era bem popular, mas eu não to nem ai para isso.

O horário do intervalo chegou, vi varias pessoas convidando Sango para almoçarem com ela, me levantei e vi que ela tinha recusado os convites e começou a correr em minha direção e.. a não... ela ta vindo e... tarde demais ela pulou nas minhas contas, vi uns alunos aterrorizados achando que eu ia espancar a nova "amiga" delas, mas não liguei dei um sorriso e começa a andar com ela pendurada nas minhas costas, como se fosse algo normal:

#Hei Kagome vamos comer sorvete de lanche?# ela perguntou divertida.

#Ah claro, vamos tomar sorvete de lanche... e eu amo os homens# falei ironicamente.

#Nossa Kagome eu não sabia disso. # falou surpresa, eu olhei para ela com um olhar mortal e ai começou rir. #Brincadeira! Mas... vamos comer o que então?# eu fiquei pensando ate que eu decidi:

#Chegando lá a gente vê.#falei naturalmente e ela concordou.

Depois de pegarmos o que comer, fomos para debaixo de uma arvore e começamos a comer, rir e conversar, ate que aparece a Rin, o Sesshoumaru, o Miroku e Inu alguma coisa, e se junta a nós, eu ficava calada vendo o resto do povo conversar ate que a conversa chega em mim.

#Nossa Kagome aquilo que você fazer com o Kouga foi muito doido!#falou Sesshoumaru para mim.

#Você não viu nada, vou te contar o que ela fez lá na sala. # falou Miroku animado contando o ocorrido com o professor. Eu apenas sorri vitoriosa com a cara que Sesshoumaru fez.

#Hei bruxa!#

#Do que você me chamou?# perguntei com uma veia saltando da testa. Quem esse orelhudo pensa que é?

#Foi você que levou suspensão no primeiro dia de aula, porque mandou o Houjo para a UTI?# Ele me perguntou ignorando minha pergunta totalmente.

#Foi... algum problema com isso?# perguntei raivosa. Ele me olhou com um sorrisinho irritante e disse:

#Eu não to nem ai para aquele idiota, eu achei ate que foi pouco. Você é mais forte do que aparenta. #falou ele. Eu olhei para ele com uma cara desconfiada, pois tipo assim... todo homem é vigarista e esse cara parece ser o líder deles. Tenho que ficar esperta.

#Ah vai ver se eu estou na esquina Inu...inu...inutacha, não perai não é isso não! É Inuzume... também não inumacha... acho que não... é... # Comecei a falar comigo mesma taentando lembrar o nome do vigarista que tava na minha frente. Foi quando percebi que o povo tava quase morrendo de rir e Inuyasha me olhava com um olhar demoníaco.

#Ora sua... como ousa me chamar desses nomes , sua bruxa#rosnou para mim. Eu olhei para ele com uma cara de "e daí?" E disse:

#Ah não reclama não cara de cachorro! Eu não posso fazer nada se não consigo me lembrar do nome de homens insignificantes e idiotas como você.# falei debochadamente. Ele me lançou um olhar de puro ódio e se aproximou perigosamente de mim, mas não me afastei nem um milímetro pois não tenho medo desse estúpido.

#Você me chamou de cara de cachorro#falou perigosamente mortífero.

#Ora cachorrinho, se você também é surdo, mesmo com essas orelhas ridiculamente enormes eu não posso fazer nada!# falei irritada. Ele se enfureceu e quando ia dizer alguma coisa, o sinal bate.

#Olha o sinal já bateu é melhor vocês pararem de brigar.# falou a Sango e o Miroku se intrometendo na briga e separando nos dois. Ele bufou e saiu pisando duro por enquanto que resmungava algo como Humana idiota.

Depois todos nos fomos para a sala. Onde tudo ocorreu bem. Depois que terminou aula, eu ainda estava sentada anotando umas coisas, a Sango já tinha ido pois sabia que não adiantaria me esperar e o Miroku foi junto, parecia que ele não ia desistir da Sango tão facilmente... cara idiota. Mas tudo eu agora estou sozinha, e posso ter paz, calma e tranqüilidade e...

#Ô bruxa, retire aquilo que você disse no intervalo.# Olhei para o infeliz que me atormentava, e não era nada mais , nada menos que o Inu alguma coisa. Ele me olhava zangando e simplesmente guardei meus materiais, já que eu já tinha terminado as anotações, peguei minha mochila, e disse em desafio:

#Não vou retirar e você não é ninguém para me obrigar. Inurasha!#

#É INUYASHA! E RETIRE AGORA, OU SOFRA AS CONSEQUÊNCIAS!# ele disse perigosamente perto demais do meu rosto e de forma ameaçadora.

#Tanto faz. E eu não vou retirar nada. O que você vai fazer? Matar-me de rir dessa sua cara, é?# falei raivosa.

#Isso!# Antes mesmo de eu falar qualquer coisa, ele me agarrou e me beijou. Eu fiquei sem reação, mas quando ele me pediu para aprofundar o beijo com sua língua. Eu não resisti e aprofundei...

O meu joelho na genital dele.

#Seu idiota, faça isso de novo e eu te mando pro inferno.# gritei raivosa, indo embora pisando duro enquanto o cretino do Inuyasha ainda se contorcia de dor no chão da sala de aula. #Idiota!# murmurei irritada.

**Continua...**

E ai pessoal? Gostaram? Espero que sim!

Respondendo aos comentáros:

**n.n: Obrigado pelo comentario, e não tem problemas em pergumtar. Sobre a Kikyou ela ainda vai demorar para aparecer, mas você vai ficar surpresa, sobre quem é ela na fic. **

**estrelinha negra: Obrigado pela review. E espero que continue gostando da fic.**

E por favor pessoal:

T-T Comentem!!! Deixe reviews!!! Onegai!!!! T-T

Bem... vou indo.

Beijos e Bye Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Cheguei em casa pisando duro, e quando eu ia subindo, Kagura me chama para almoçar. Ai vocês perguntam quem é a Kagura? Bem... Kagura é a mãe da Rin.

Ta isso deve estar confuso para você, então vou contar minha história. Meu pai se casou com minha mãe, obvio, só que acabou não dando muito certo, eles se viam mais como amigos do que como marido e mulher, só que no dia que eles se separaram minha mãe descobriu que me esperava.

Mas mesmo assim resolveram continuar separados, mamãe com o namorado dela e papai com sua mais nova namorada, a Kagura. Eu particularmente não vi problema nisso. Na época em que mamãe me esperava, Kagura ficou grávida do papai. E um tempo depois de eu nascer, a Rin nasceu, ou seja, somos meia irmãs, mas para mim irmãos e meio irmãos é tudo a mesma coisa.

Mas enfim, eu fiquei com meu pai, já que mamãe vivia, e continua, viajando e eu não queria ficar zanzando o tempo inteiro pelo mundo. Kagura e papai me receberam de bom grado e estou com eles até hoje. De vez em quando mamãe vem para a cidade me visitar, e nós ficamos o tempo inteiro juntas.

Ah quase me esqueci, o nome do meu pai é Naraku Higurashi, ele é legal, quando está sombrio, e quando eu disse antes: que ele vive mais tempo no bar do que em casa, quer dizer que ele trabalha lá, na verdade ele é um dos donos do bar mais famoso de Tokyo, e geralmente ele acaba bebendo umas e fica assim doidão. O outro dono, ou dona é a Kagura, minha madrasta, ela é muito legal, é ela que comanda a casa, e é bem independente, foi graças a ela que me tornei o que sou hoje, é por isso que eu a amo muito. O nome da minha mãe verdadeira é...

#Kagome! Vai vim almoçar ou não?#perguntou Kagura me tirando dos meus pensamentos

#Já vou kagu-chan.#respondi indo almoçar.

Depois de eu, Kagura, Rin e papai almoçar, enquanto conversávamos sobre diversos assuntos, eu fui para o meu quarto. Chegando lá, me joguei na cama, e logo Tifany subiu em cima de mim. Fiquei morgando um tempo ate que me lembrei do Inuyasha e do beijo. Fiquei vermelha de raiva, aquele idiota!!! Como ele ousa me beijar. Esse foi o primeiro cretino que ousou fazer isso, e sim, eu era BV antes do desgraçado me beijar a força. Maldito Inuyasha, aquele idiota, patife, tarado, vigarista, cretino, nojento, gostoso, fofo, fortão e que porra é essa que eu estou pensando??? Aff... calma Kagome, calma... não se estressa, calminha, amanhã você mata ele. O que me lembra de uma coisa. Por que eu não bati nele ate ficar inconsciente? Eu geralmente quando um homem se dirige a mim eu quase mato. Então por que eu só dei uma joelhada na genital dele por me beijar a força? Ai... esse colégio ta e enlouquecendo. Para minha própria segurança eu preciso me afastar dele, manter ele bem longe de mim.

**Inuyasha narrando**

Chego em casa, vou para o meu quarto e vejo Foxy, a minha ratazana de estimação (**N/a: Fala serio!!! Mas que coincidência, a Kagome tem uma também, só que fêmea... Huahahahaha)**. Deito na minha cama e começo a pensar o que aconteceu com ele na sala.

Que droga!!!Garota estúpida, por que ela fez isso? Ta... essa pergunta foi cretina. Eu não entendo... porque eu beijei ela? Eu nunca tinha sentido isso antes. Kagome... por que você é tão durona, tão esquisita, tão linda, tão diferente, tão especial, tão... única! Aff... odeio ela, odeio tudo nela! Eu devia... eu devia... ah esquece. Vou comer alguma coisa que dá muito mais resultado. Mas eu tenho certeza de uma coisa: Eu Inuyasha Taisho vou conquistar você Kagome Higurashi!!!

**Kagome narrando**

Acordo de manhã, me arrumo e vou para a escola. No caminho, como sempre, encontro a Sango, só que algo estava errado. Junto com ela estava Miroku e o vigarista do Inuyasha. Dei um olhar mortífero para os três. Miroku se encolheu atrás de Inuyasha, o dito cujo, me encarava como se nada tivesse acontecido. E Sango, como sempre ignorou meu olhar mortífero e pulou nas minhas costas, gritando:

#Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, que bom te ver!!#falou divertida. Olhei para ela com uma era de poucos amigos, que ela ignorou. Eu suspirei e com uma cara de descrença eu falei:

#Vamos logo.#Eu disse, mas vendo que ela não saia das minhas costas eu falei.# Mas você vai descer e andar# ela desceu emburrada falando:

#Estraga prazeres# falou.

#Ora Sangozinha se quiser se quiser pode subir nas minhas costa.# falou maliciosamente inocente, enquanto passava a mão nos atributos traseiros de Sango.

PAFT

#Muito obrigado seu pervertido, mas sei muito bem andar sozinha. # falou raivosa, seguindo em frente e deixando um Miroku caído no chão com uma marca vermelha de uma mão no rosto. Eu e resto apenas ignoramos isso, e continuamos seguindo em frente.

O sinal tinha batido, e Miroku e Sango tinha isso na frente, pois acabei me atrasando porque minha mochila tinha aberto e eu tive que catar tudo o que tava no chão sozinha. Quando terminei de catar tudo e ia em direção a sala, algo me prensa contra a parede. E quando eu vejo era o Inuyasha.

#Me solta seu idiota#falei raivosa, ele deu um sorrisinho irritante e se aproximou perigosamente de mim, e sussurrou no meu ouvido me causando arrepios:

#E se eu não quiser!?# sussurrou divertido, eu olhei mortiferamente para ele e disse.

#Eu vou fazer isso#falei e quando eu ia dar mais uma joelhada na genital dele, ele me impediu com o próprio corpo.

#Dessa vez não bruxa# falou isso, e me deu um selinho. Aquele idiota... eu vou matar ele. Ele me soltou e ia em direção a sala, eu como não ia deixar isso barato, avancei para cima dele. Mas quando eu ia bater nele, o diretor interrompe nossa quase briga.

#Senhor Taisho e Srta. Higurashi! O que fazem fora da sala de aula.# falou ele com um olhar maníaco.

#Bem nós é...# tentava eu e ele explicar, só que o diretor nos interrompe.

#Tem passe?#

#Bem é... não#respondemos em coro.

#Então não tenho outra escolha, e ficaram de castigo. Depois das aulas vocês teram que limpar todas as salas do segundo andar.# Ao ouvir isso, nós dois paralisamos.

#Mas...#Tentávamos eu e Inuyasha em coro, mas fomos interrompidos:

#Nada de "mas", agora vão para a sala. # falou ele autoritário. Nós, sem escolha, obedecemos. Inuyasha seu maldito!!! Vai me pagar por isso.

**Continua...**

**E ai pessoal? Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**n.n:** Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, e como eu já disse antes vai demorar um pouco ate Kikyou aparecer

**Lory Higurashi:** É eu sei que os capitulo estão meio curtos, mas é que eu não tenho muito tempo. Mas veja pelo lado bom, eu estou postando um capitulo por dia.

**Mila Himura: **Huahahaha obrigado pela review, e continue lendo a fic, muitas coisas ainda vão rolar. E eu não odeio os homens, uem odeia é a Kagome... huahahahahaha

**Estrelinha negra:** Obrigado pela review. Isso me anima a continuar escrevendo. Espero que continue gostando da fic.

**Pessoal, por favor deixem reviews!!!!!**

**Vou indo.**

**Beijos e Bye Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Durante a aula só fiquei pensando em como matar o Inuyasha, e no intervalo contei o que acontecido. Ela ficou com cara de bunda e depois ficou gritando para o nada as seguintes palavras, bem na hora em que o Miroku, a Rin, o Sesshoumaru e o maldito do Inuyasha chega:

#É ISSO AI INUYASHA, PEGOU ELA DE JEITO. VAI FUNDO, QUE É TUA BICHO. PEGA KAGOME, AGARRA KAGOME, BEIJA A KAGOME E... #falava Sango histericamente num tom bastante elevado ate que a interrompi, totalmente escarlate, gritando:

#CALA A BOCA SANGO! VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU? CALA ESSA SUA BOCA QUE SE ALGUÉM QUE ME CONHEÇA OU PRINCIPALMENTE O VIGARISTA DO ORELHUDO ESCUTA ISSO EU TENHO UM ATAQUE..#falei num fôlego olhando para ela, ultrapassando a cor escarlate. Só que percebi algo errado. A Sango estava com a cara de "agora fudeu tudo" olhando alguma coisa atrás de mim. Me viro receosa e encontro Miroku com uma cara maliciosa, Rin e Sesshoumaru de boca aberta e o Inuyasha sorrindo cinicamente. E quando o orelhudo abriu a boca para falar, eu não resisti, tudo ficou escuro e desmaiei.

Inuyasha narrando

Passei a aula pensando no porque que eu fiz aquilo, e a resposta... bem, eu ainda não encontrei. Bateu o sinal do recreio, eu e Miroku encontramos Rin e Sesshoumaru no caminho. Então fomos ao local que passamos a comer junto com a Sango e a minha futura mulher... quer dizer... a Kagome! Chegando lá a gente vê a Sango se levantando e começando a gritar histericamente:

#É ISSO AI INUYASHA, PEGOU ELA DE JEITO. VAI FUNDO, QUE É TUA BICHO. PEGA KAGOME, AGARRA KAGOME, BEIJA A KAGOME E... #eu arregalei os olhos, eu não acredito que a Sango tinha dito aquilo. Mas parai, isso quer dizer que ela esta ao meu favor, ela pode me ajudar. Foi quando via Kagome se levantar, e perai... ela esta vermelha?

#CALA A BOCA SANGO! VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU? CALA ESSA SUA BOCA QUE SE ALGUÉM QUE ME CONHEÇA OU PRINCIPALMENTE O VIGARISTA DO ORELHUDO ESCUTA ISSO EU TENHO UM ATAQUE..# orelhudo?aquela bruxa me chamou de orelhudo? Ah minha mulher se você vai ter um ataque se eu ouvir isso, sugiro que comece dando agora. Falei dando um sorrisinho travesso que mais parecia um sorriso cínico. Foi quando vi que Sango e depois a minha bruxinha, perceberam nossa presença, e quando eu ia falar para Kagome para ela começar dar um ataque agora, ela foi mais rápida e desmaiou. Com minha agilidade, a segurei no colo antes que desse de encontro ao chão. A levei então para a enfermaria. O resto do pessoal também foi, mas como o sinal bateu, eles tiveram que voltar para a sala de aula, e como só podia ficar um e eu sou muito teimoso, eu acabei ficando na enfermaria esperando a Kagome acordar.

Kagome narrando

Quando acordei percebi que não estava mais onde eu achava que estava. Eu estava agora na enfermaria, foi quando me lembrei de tudo. Ah droga! Por que essas coisas tem que acontecer comigo. Olhei para o relógio ao meu lado e vi que dormi demais, a ultima aula acabaria daqui cinco minutos... Se bem que eu não acho isso tão ruim. Mas quando eu ia levantar percebi que tinha uma mão em cima da minha barriga e quando fui ver quem era, vi que era o Inuyasha. Mas não bati nele. Por que? Bem... simplesmente porque ele estava dormindo. E eu sei que odeio homens, mas não me rebaixo ao nível de machucar alguém que esta dormindo e não pode tentar pelo menos se defender. Mas voltando a cena. Ele estava sentado numa cadeira, do lado da cama em que eu estava, com uma mão na minha barriga e a outra mão no canto da cama, com sua cabeça apoiada nela. Eu tinha que admitir que ele, parecia um anjinho dormindo, diferente de quando ele esta acordado e virá um cretino. Mas voltando... me sento na cama, com cuidado para não acorda-lo, a mão dele acabou que desceu da minha barriga para a minha coxa (N/a: Não pensem besteira!!!!), olhei para o Inuyasha e olhei para as orelhas ridiculamente kawais. E comecei a ter a enorme vontade de pegar nelas, que nem percebi que a respiração de um certo hanyou já não estava lenta, as orelhinhas começaram a se mexer, e isso aumentou meu desejo que toca-las. Então me aproximei das orelhas dele e as toquei as acariciando, elas eram tão fofinhas... eu estava tão concentrada nas orelhinhas que agora eram simplesmente kawais e fofinhas, que nem percebi um par de olhos âmbares me encarando de um modo estranho. Quando olhei para o rosto dele, ainda acariciando as orelhinhas, eu o vi me encarando e congelei. Tirei minhas mãos das orelhinhas dele e me afastei bruscamente. Virei meu rosto para o outro lado, não querendo que ele visse que estava pior que pimentão. E esperei que ele caçoasse, mas me surpreendi quando ele virou meu rosto delicadamente com a mão e me beijou com ternura e depois sorriu docemente. Eu fiquei chocada, eu sabia que nesse momento meu coração estava a mil e eu já estava vermelha em tom escarlate. Foi quando a enfermeira de nome Kaede entrou, ela era bonita, era esposa do diretor, ela era alta, tinhas olhos castanhos claro, cabelos negros que iam ate a metade da cintura, presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, tinha um corpo bonito e dava para se ver que ela era bastante madura e sábia para a idade dela.

Ela sorriu e disse que o diretor queria falar com a gente, nos apenas assentimos e fomos para a sala dele. Chegando lá, para a nossa infelicidade, ele deu as instruções de o que fazer e onde encontrar o que precisamos. E lá fomos nós para o nosso destino cruel.

Tinha se passado muito tempo, e já estávamos indo para a ultima sala que devíamos limpar. Ate agora não nos encarávamos e só falávamos um com o outro se realmente fosse preciso. Chegando lá começamos a limpar em silêncio. Ate que Inuyasha me chama.

#Kagome#ele me chamou, e... perai! Ele me chamou pelo o meu nome?

#O que é?# perguntei vendo ele se aproximar de mim, ate ficar cara a cara comigo.

#Kagome... eu queria saber se você... poderia... fazer o resto do serviço? É que eu estou muito cansado!# eu não acredito que ele me disse isso na maior cara de pau, a não seu folgado diotaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

#Oras seu ...# e avancei para cima dele tentando assassina-lo de alguma maneira. E ficamos lá, eu correndo atrás dele tentando mata-lo, e ele rindo, fugindo de mim. Ficamos assim por um bom tempo. Ate que eu finalmente consegui pega-lo, mas só que ele se desequilibrou e caiu no chão me levando junto. E ficamos na seguinte posição: ele no chão, eu em cima dele e com as pernas dele entra as minhas, e com nossos rostos bem próximos. Ta... isso não prestou.

#Her.. é melhor nós terminarmos de limpar a sala.#falei me afastando dele e continuando a fazer o que estava fazendo antes de aquilo tudo ter começado. Ele não falou nada, apenas fez a mesma coisa.

**Continua...**

E ai pessoal? O que acharam?

Espero que tenham gostado.

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Lory Higurashi: **Não, não dá para aumentar. Porque eu sou má!!!... E uma grande preguiçosa! ... huahahahaha Mas fique calma, pois os capitulos são pequenos, mas são postados rápidos, e uma hora o final chega.

**Mila Himura: **Huhahahaha isso seria engraçado. Muito obrigado pela review. E fico feliz que esteja gostando.

**Lilermen: **Nossa... o pior que é verdade mesmo. Sobre a Kikyou ser a mãe de Kagome, eu sou posso dizer uma coisa: Eu não sei de nada!!! XD

**n.n: **Obrigado pela review. E fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic ate agora.

Pessoal... DEIXEM REVIEWS!! ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bem... vou indo.

Beijos e Bye Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Terminando de arrumar a sala. Eu e o Inuyasha fomos em silêncio para as nossas casas. Quando cheguei em casa, fui para o meu quarto e fiz a coisa mais sensata a se fazer. Me xinguei de tudo quanto é nome, enquanto eu batia minha própria cabeça na parede. O que esta havendo comigo? Por que eu não bati naquele idiota do Inuyasha? Por que eu não ao menos xinguei ele? Por que eu deixei que aquilo terminasse do jeito que terminou. Eu sou uma retardada, aquele colégio ta me enlouquecendo! O Inuyasha esta me enlouquecendo! Que merdaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

#Kagome o que esta acontecendo ai dentro? Que gritaria é essa?# perguntou Rin do outro lado da porta e eu simplesmente gritei:

#Dá para me deixar em paz? Eu estou tentando me matar aqui?# Falei raivosa.

#Tá bom. #falou Rin meio incerta indo embora.

Chega!!!!!!! Cansei de ser boazinha. Cansei de não ser quem eu sou. Amanhã vou mostrar quem eu, Kagome Higurashi verdadeiramente é.

Tomo um banho e vou para o computador ver se tinha algum e-mail, arregalei os olhos ao ver um e-mail de uma certa pessoa. E não acredito!!!!!!!!

**No outro dia...**

Me arrumo e vou passear no parque, já que era sábado. Pensava no quão fraca eu estava sendo ultimamente. Todos estavam contra mim, ate mesmo Sango. Sempre querendo que eu arranjasse um namorado. Será que eles não percebiam que eu NÃO QUERO um namorado!? E esse maldito do Inuyasha... por que ele não desiste? Conheço muito bem o tipinho dele. Ele só quer se aproveitar de mim, mas vou ensiná-lo que com Kagome Higurashi ninguém brinca! Foi quando meus pensamentos foram para o e-mail que recebi ontem, passei a encarar o céu e andar lentamente. Nem percebi que Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshoumaru e o Inuyasha estavam um pouco mais a frente tomando sorvete. Quando perceberam minha presença, Sango já vinha para cima de mim, com o seu costumeiro peso, quando ela ia pular em cima de mim, me esquivei e continuei andando e olhando para o céu de uma forma meio que retardada. Todo o pessoal me encarava, mas não liguei. Simplesmente passei por todos como se não os tivesse visto, o que não era mentira. É não acredito no que esta acontecendo, nunca pensei que...

#Kagome!# me chamou Sango, mas não prestei atenção.

Quanto ao resto não vaziam nada, só seguiam a Sango com um metro de distancia, por segurança. Continuei andando ate que ouço passos correndo em minha direção e alguém segura meu braço. Viro para ver quem é, ainda com aquela cara de retardada sonhadora e encontro a Sango com um olhar desconfiado. Ate que ela fala:

#Kagome o que aconteceu? Você esta bem?# O que ela disse? Eu não tinha entendido nada, então respondi:

#Claro Rin, eu me caso com o seu cachorro.# E cotinuei andando sonhadora. Quanto ao resto do pessoal estava com uma enorme gota. Aposto que estavam achando que eu tinha me drogado. Mas isso não era verdade.

#Kagome!# Gritou dando um tapinha na minha cara, finalmente me fazendo voltar ao planeta Terra.

#Hei que você pensa que é para me ... Sango?

#Kagome... você esta bem?# perguntou Rin.

#Tô por que?#

#Não é o que parece!# falou Inuyasha sinicamente. Eu olhei raivosa para ele.

#Cala a boca seu orelhudo, playbozinho de meia tigela!# Falei mostrando a ele o dedo do meio. E assim começou uma discussão entre mim e Inuyasha, enquanto o resto do pessoal só assistia. Depois de uma hora de discussão , Rin grita:

#DÁ PARA VOCÊ DOIS PARAREM, ISSO JÁ ESTA IRRITANDO.# Inuyasha se calou com medo e eu olhei para ela com uma cara de indignação.

#A Rin tem razão. Faz uma hora que estamos aqui com vocês discutindo.# falou Sango.

#Deixe eles.# falou Ssshoumaru.

#É verdade. Em briga de marido e mulher ninguém mete a colher.# falou Miroku e logo em seguida levou cinco socos na cabeça. Um de cada um.

#Idiota#murmurou todos em coro, por enquanto que Miroku se recuperava. Foi quando uma limusine rosa, para na nossa frente. Todos olhavam abismados.

#Nossa quem é a doida que tem uma limusine rosa?# Perguntou o Sesshoumaru. Todos concordaram, menos Kagome, que estava perdida em seus pensamentos.

#Ah! Esquece a limusine rosa. Mas voltando ao assunto tenho certeza que você Inuyasha e a Kagome fazem um casal muito bonitinho.# falou Miroku maliciosamente, enquanto todos olhavam para eles com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Então Inuyasha em resposta falou.

#No dia em que eu e Kagome fizermos um casal "bonitinho". Ela vai gritar e sair correndo igual a uma doida retardada para ir abraçar um homem.# falou vitorioso sabendo que Kagome nunca ia fazer isso. Quanto ao pessoal ficou com uma gota enorme, pois sabiam que isso seria impossível de acontecer.

Mas... eles não perceberam que Kagome não tava prestando atenção no que diziam, só via uma limusine rosa, foi quando de lá. Desceu um homem. Tinha cabelos pretos presos num rabinho de cavalo, olhos pretos, pele branca, com um corpo de não se jogar fora. Ele vestia uma blusa rosa clara bem apertada, com mangas bem curtas, calça jeans preta colada e um tênis da Nike branco. Era ele. Pensou feliz da vida.

Enquanto isso o resto ainda estava do mesmo jeito, ate que ouvirão um grito bem alto e meio agudo. Viraram e viram que era Kagome que estava gritando e não era só isso viram ela sair correndo igual a uma doida retardada e viram algo chocante.

**Kagome narrando**

Eu não acredito... eu não acredito... eu não acredito... ai minha nossa... ai minha nossa... ai minha nossa...

#Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!# gritei feliz da vida, e corri igual a uma doida retardada na direção dele e o abracei. Subindo em cima dele. Ele feliz, retribui o abraço me rodopiando.

#Ai fofa que saudade! Faz tanto tempo que eu não te vejo. Eu tava indo para sua casa te ver, ate que ti vi aqui e bem é... a esquece. O importante é que estamos aqui e...#

#Ah deixa de blá blá blá e me devolve ao chão.# Falei divertida.

#Não mudou nada. Continua a mesma Kagomezinha de sempre#falou apertando minhas bochechas levemente.

#Ah... para de puxa saquismo vai!#falei dando um soquinho de leve nele no braço.

#Esse termo que você usou é novo querida. Criou mais algum?# falou de um jeito engraçado. Eu apenas fiz a coisa mais estranha que o povo acharia que eu fizesse.

#Ai querido sabe como é que é... quem pode, pode, quem não pode se explode.# falei num estilo bem paty.

#Ai Kagome essa foi ruim, não combina com você. Essa frase parece de paty retardada. # falou com uma gota.

#Tem razão# disse pensativa.

#Kagome o que deu em você?# perguntou Sango chegando junto com os outros e... a não... eu não fiz isso na frente deles... não... isso só pode ser um pesadelo... um tremendo de um pesadelo...

#Kagome eu não conhecia esse seu lado# falou Inuyasha debochadamente. Maldito... ainda mato essa bichona metida a playboyzinho de quinta categoria.

#Olha aqui seu...# Comecei a falar raivosa mas sou interrompida.

#Ai Kagome... pega na minha bunda, me dá um vibrador e me chama de gostosa... Isso só pode ser um sonho! Que três Deuses gregos maravilhosos são esses!# gritou com os olhinhos brilhando de felicidade. O pessoal olhou para o suposto homem com desespero e como se ele fosse um ET ou sei lá. E revirei os olhos e disse:

#Jack... **(N/A: Pessoal esse Jack não se pronuncia como no inglês, nessa fic se pronunciam como se fosse à abreviação de Jaqueline no Brasil. Ok!?)** você só pode estar de brincadeira. Eu não vou fazer o que você me pedio. E não vou nem comentar sobre o seu comentário. # falei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

#Ai eu sou Jackotsu, mas para vocês, homens, lindos e gostosos podem me chamar apenas de Jack! Ai meu Deus... as suas orelhas são tão kawais... posso pegar nelas# falou piscando para eles de uma forma maliciosa, e depois para o Inuyasha com os olhinhos brilhando. Eu apenas segurei para não morrer de rir naquela hora com a cara que o povo tava fazendo. Principalmente do Inuyasha depois dessa.

#Her... sabe eu acho que eu vou ter que sabe é... #Tentava Inuyasha desesperadamente fugir. Cara... isso ta ficando cada vez mais divertido...

#Her... Kagome!? # perguntou Sango com cara de cão chupando manga. E apenas sorri de um jeito doce, gentil, amigável, carinhoso, calmo, feliz e divertido e disse:

# Acho que você não se lembra Sango, mas ele era a amiga que te falei que conheci quando estava na França. Esse é o meu amigo, no caso amiga Jackotsu! Jackotsu esses são minha melhor amiga Sango, aquela que te falei; a Rin, minha irmã; o namorado dela, o Sesshoumaru; o irmão dele o Inuyasha e para finalizar o amigo dele o Miroku.# falei ainda com o sorriso

**Inuyasha narrando**

Cara... foi estranho ver Kagome agir daquele jeito. Mas mais estranho que isso foi aquele "amigo" dela, o Jackotsu ou sei lá. Cara... AQUILO LÁ É UMA BICHONA!!! E ainda por cima, é que ela ou ele... ou sei lá... ta dando em cima de mim! Minha mãe... eu não mereço isso!!!!!! E o pior de tudo isso é que... ele foi a causa de Kagome sorrir daquele jeito. Nunca vi ela sorrir daquela maneira. Acho que a Sango tinha razão... A Kagome é uma pessoa meio fechada e raramente sorri , mas quando ela esta verdadeiramente feliz e sorri, é como um anjo... faz a gente se sentir todos os seus problemas desaparecendo deixando somente uma paz e felicidade dentro do coração e...

#Ô seu orelhudo perdeu alguma coisa aqui? Fica ai me olhando com essa cara de idiota e... oh não, perdão! Eu me esqueci... você É um idiota!# Ta... mudei de idéia!

**Kagome narrando**

Percebi que o Inuyasha me encara profundamente. E sinceramente isso me perturba. Aquele olhar dele é tão... sei lá... é meio que diferente. Me faz sentir algo que nunca senti antes e... mas o que eu to dizendo! Que besteira é essa!? Acho que o sol tá me afetando. Mas esquece, esse hanyou idiota vai ver.

#Ô seu orelhudo perdeu alguma coisa aqui? Fica ai me olhando com essa cara de idiota e... oh não, perdão! Eu me esqueci... você É um idiota!#falei debochadamente, ele me olhou raivoso, mas logo abriu um sorrisinho sem vergonha que eu não gostei nem um pouco e disse:

#Posso ser idiota, mas não se esqueça que eu serei o SEU idiota e você MINHA bruxa.# falou convencido. Olhei para ele raivosa me aproximando dele para bater nele.

#NUNCA! Isso JAMAIS acontecerá!#falei muito irritada.

#Quer apostar?#perguntou cinicamente, se aproximando também.

#Oras... então tente e...# Não consegui terminar pois ele me puxou e me beijou. A não eu não vou retribuir... não vou retribuir... não vou re... PORCARIA!!!!!!!... Retribuí, me esquecendo completamente de que nós não estávamos sozinhos e o pior... nos beijamos de um forma selvagem, como se só nós dois existíssemos e que o mundo pudesse se fuder que não estávamos nem ai. É... esse Inuyasha vai me dar muito trabalho!

**Continua...**

**E ai pessoal? Gostaram?**

**Desculpa a demora, é que como as aulas retornou eu não tive muito tempo e também tava vendo umas coisas...**

**Quero agradeçer pelas reviews:**

**Lory Higurashi**

**Jessicalpc**

**s2-MiHzinHa-s2**

**Lilermen**

**Sakura-princesa.**

**É serio... MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO OBRIGADO PELAS REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ... Her... acho que exagerei... Foi mal!**

**Espero que tenham.**

**Comentem por favor!!!!!!!!!!**

**Beijos e Bye Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

PELO AMOR DAS AMAZONAS MATADORAS DE HOMENS... isso existe?... ah esquece o fato é que: PELO AMOR DE ALGUMA COISA, DIGA QUE EU NÃO ESTOU BEIJANDO O INUYASHA!!!!!! POR FAVORRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!

#Nossa... esses dois tem fôlego!# ouvi Sesshoumaru dizer.

#Inuyasha tem coragem!#ouvi Rin dizer.

#Ele é um grande conquistador... nossa que incrível.# ouvi o Miroku comentar e logo depois ouvi ele gemer por causa de um soco que levou de Sango antes dela dizer:

#Ele é um cara morto a Kagome vai matar ele.# ela falou convicta.

#VAI LÁ KAGOME PEGA ELE DE JEITO! DÁ UM CHUPÃO NELE DAQUELES BEM DADOS. DEPOIS SOBE EM CIMA DELE, AGARRA ELE E...# gritava Jackotsu, ate que parou pois percebeu que todo mundo, até eu e o maldito orelhudo, olhavam para ele abominados.# Que foi? Eu disse alguma coisa errada?#perguntou na maior cara de pau, com aquela cara de inocente, cara... o(a) Jackotsu tem problema na cabeça, só pode! Foi quando me lembrei e olhei assassinamente para Inuyasha:

#INUYASHA!!!!!# gritei raivosa chamando a atenção do dito cujo e o pessoal.

#Agora fudeu!# ele murmurou nervoso.

#SEU... SEU... #comecei a dizer me aproximando dele levantando o punho. Só que... eu parei... eu não consigo... algo dentro de mim não me deixa ou sei lá... MAIS QUE MERDA! POR QUE? POR QUE? POR QUE?# ARGH!# rosnei saindo de lá pisando duro. QUE MERDA O QUE TÁ HAVENDO COMIGO?

**Inuyasha narrando**

Ela estava se aproximando, podia jurar que agora o pau ia quebrar mas... ela apenas rosnou bem alto e saiu pisando duro. E ficamos assim, eu e o pessoal vendo ela se distanciar ate que:

#Eu não acredito! Isso é impossível! Inuyasha... o que você fez com a Kagome para ela não te assassinar?# perguntou Rin horrorizada. E todo mundo concordou. E apenas a olhei confuso e meio que sem jeito disse:

#Her... nada! Eu acho!#

#Como assim nada? Você, um homem, acaba de fazer a coisa mais surpreendente e perigosa do mundo e você diz que não foi nada. Sendo que podia estar agora sendo agressivamente agredido ate morrer!? #falou Sango com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

#Ora Sango não exagera, ela não é tão...# não consegui terminar a frase pois começamos a ouvir gritos, mas especificamente de um homem.

#Vamos ver o que é. Estou com um mau pressentimento. #falou Rin e todo mundo concordou seguindo em direção aos gritos do cara.

**Kagome narrando**

Comecei a andar em direção a um lugar secreto onde só eu sabia, xingando e amaldiçoando o maldito do Inuyasha. E sempre aquelas mesmas perguntas se faziam em minha mente: Por que eu não consigo bater nele de verdade? O que esta havendo comigo? Por que eu me sinto tão estranha?... Eu estava quase saindo do parque, quando ouço a coisa mais idiota e nojenta que uma garota como eu podia escutar:

#E ai gostosa? Que tal vir aqui pro papai e a gente ir lá à minha casa brincar de papai e mamãe?# disse um homem que tinha idade para ser meu irmão BEM mais velho do que eu, me comendo viva pelos olhos com um sorriso malicioso mais desgraçado que já vi em minha vida, se aproximando de mim e se relando. Ai eu não resisti:

#Sabe... você chegou em uma ótima hora!# falei num tom sedutor alisando o peito dele. Ele sorriu malicioso e disse:

#Serio é?#falou brincando de uma forma maliciosa.

#Serio! Quer ver?# perguntei sorrindo, ele apenas concordou, se aproximando de mim, eu sorri e falei agora num tom MUITO assassino:

#Vou te mostra então!# e chutei ele bem naquele lugar e comecei a soca-lo, chuta-lo e bater bastante nele, por enquanto eu o xingava e descontava toda a minha raiva acumulada nesses dias. Ele não conseguiu nem se defender e eu continuei a bater nele de uma forma agressiva e raivosa.

#Seu monte de merda! Seu cretino vigarista vagabundo quem você pensa que é para me chamar de gostosa e ainda por cima me fazer propostas tão repugnantes seu ser imundo, hein? Seu verme eu vou te mandar pro inferno seu pocilga asqueroso. # E continuei a bater nele, ate que ouço vozes e sinto alguém me agarrar por trás, e me puxando para longe do quase futuro morto.

#MAS QUE MERDA! ME SOLTA SEU MALDITO! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É?#

**Inuyasha narrando**

Chegamos ao local dos gritos, e quase tive um ataque cardíaco. Era a Kagome e ela metendo paulada num carinha, nunca vi alguém ser tão agressivo e bater desse jeito, principalmente uma mulher. Foi quando me lembrei das palavras de Sango, ela tinha razão, eu estava brincando com fogo, me imaginei sendo eu no lugar daquele cara e me arrepiei todo... cara... eu não acredito que disse isso! Isso é muito gay!... mas voltando ao assunto, eu fiquei de boca aberta, principalmente com as palavras que ela dizia:

#Seu monte de merda! Seu cretino vigarista vagabundo quem você pensa que é para me chamar de gostosa e ainda por cima me fazer propostas tão repugnantes seu ser imundo, hein? Seu verme eu vou te mandar pro inferno seu pocilga asqueroso.# é... o cara merecia apanhar, não sei porque mas quando ela disse isso, fiquei com uma enorme vontade de bater junto com ela naquele cara, mas isso não era certo, fui em direção a eles e a segurei por trás a afastando do suposto idiota.

#MAS QUE MERDA! ME SOLTA SEU MALDITO! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É?# Ouço ela dizer e meio que irritado retruquei.

**Kagome narrando**

#Eu é que te pergunto isso sua louca! O que você pensa que esta fazendo?# Ouço o individuo que me segurava dizer e fiquei muito revoltada, pois essa voz eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar. O suposto idiota que me segurava era o Inuyasha.

#Cala a boca e me solta! O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta!! Eu não lhe devo satisfações, agora me SOLTA eu quero bater nesse cara por falar daquele jeito comigo!!!!!!# falei tentando me desvencilhar dele, mas... mesmo eu não querendo admitir ele era mais forte do que eu, já que era um hanyou.

# Se acalme mulher!# falou Inuyasha me segurando mais forte, enquanto permitia que o maldito cara fugisse.

#Srta. Kagome, o Inuyasha tem razão, se acalme! Falou Miroku, eu apenas olhei mortalmente para ele, que se encolheu e se afastou. Vi Sango se aproximar de mim e pedir para que Inuyasha me soltasse, que receoso obedeceu. Eu a olhei profundamente.

#Kagome eu não te entendo! Você bate em qualquer homem por dar em cima de... ou melhor, quase mata qualquer homem por se aproximar de você, mas... o Inuyasha te agarra e te beija e você não faz praticamente nada. Explica-me essa. #falou Sango seria, me surpreendendo, todos me encaravam, senti uma grande vontade de sair correndo ou sei lá, eu não sabia explicar aquilo, eu estava confusa, quando ia abrir a boca, me interrompem:

#Creio que a Kagome só não bateu no Inuzinho ainda porque esta planejando fazer algo muito pior contra ele. Não é mesmo Kagomezinha? #falou Jackotsu, eu sorri internamente, Jack sempre me ajudava quando eu precisava, mas então entrei no jogo dele, e fingi olhar mortalmente para ele, como se ele tivesse me traído e contando meus planos. Bufei e disse a ele:

#Estraga prazeres!#falei fingindo revolta, e pelo que parece todos acreditaram, eu acho, mas isso não importa.

#Bem agora que ta tudo beleza, esta na hora! Vem Kagome precisamos ir no shopping.# falou Jackotsu me puxando em direção a sua limusine, eu apenas olhei para Sango e Rin com um olhar de: "Foi mal, tenho que ir, falo com vocês depois" e me deixei levar pelo(a) Jack.

Já estávamos dentro da limusine, indo em direção ao shopping, enquanto tocava uma música calma e baixinho ate que falei:

#Falando nisso Jack, ate quando você vai ficar aqui?

#Só hoje querida, pois eu vim aqui só para fazer uma visitinha para você e matar a saudade. Sabe como é que é, tenho que voltar, pois se não meu bofe vai ficar uma fera comigo por demorar. #eu apenas concordei e passei a olhar pela janela perdida em meus pensamentos, ate que Jackotsu fala:

#Kagome-chan, você gosto do Inu-kun?#ele me perguntou serio, eu ao ouvir isso, corei um pouco, mas logo falei:

#Não, eu não gosto, ele é um idiota, um verme, um...#

#Você não me engana Kagome-chan! Conheço você melhor do que ninguém, ate mesmo que aquela sua amiga, Sango. Mesmo que você não queira, você esta gostando do Inuyasha.#

#Jackotsu isso é um absurdo! Eu...#parei de dizer ao ver o olhar reprovador dele.

#Kagome... por que você é assim?#ele me perguntou, e eu fiquei confusa.

#Eu não entendi!# falei o olhando confusa.

#Sabe Kagome, eu quero saber por que você odeia tanto os homens? Por que os evita tanto?# eu fiquei sem palavras, ninguém nunca tinha me perguntado isso, e eu nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso antes. Olhei para a janela e disse a mais pura verdade:

#Eu não sei. Acho que tenho medo de me machucar. Tenho medo de só querem brincar comigo, me usar, depois me abandonar. #falei um pouco triste.

#Kagome... se você não correr atrás, e dar o braço a torcer, você jamais será feliz! Deixe seu ódio sem sentido dos homens de lado. Tente ser gentil, delicada, mais... feminina. Que tal? Você topa?# ele me disse num tom gentil e alegre. Olhei para ele e resolvi fazer a coisa mais doida do mundo:

#Tá certo, eu topo Jack.# respondi sorrindo para ele(a).

#Então já que vamos ao shopping, vamos comprar roupas e sapatos bem kawais para você usar.# Eu apenas concordei com ele.

#Ah e você vai me contar agora tudinho sobre o que já aconteceu entre você e o Inuyasha querida.# afirmou ele autoritário, todo alegrinho. E contei tudo, tim tim por tim tim. Depois que contei, ele me olhou todo eufórico e disse:

#Ai que love!!! Kagome de Deus você TEM que pelo menos catar ele para você querida! Porque se eu fosse você, já teria agarrado ele a muitos séculos atrás, querida.# Eu apenas olhei para ele com uma gota enorme. É... o(a) Jackotsu é muito doido(a).

Depois de muita farra e loucuras do Jackotsu no shopping, finalmente chego em casa com uma montanha de sacolas, cheias de roupas, sapatos, acessórios e assim por diante. Sinceramente Jackotsu tinha exagerado. Levei tudo para meu quarto, tomei um banho, e depois fui me deitar, não estava com vontade de jantar, eu tava mais preocupada com o amanhã, onde a nova Kagome surgiria. Ai ai... esse troço não vai prestar! Quer saber de uma coisa... vou mudar! Mas nem tanto assim!!! Ai ai... que problemático!

**Continua...**

**EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH não é ilusão! Depois de um século sem dar as caras, eu finalmente ressurgi das minhas cinzas para criar vergonha na cara e continuar a fic!!! ... HUAHAHAHAHAHA brincadeira pessoal. Mas espero que estejam gostando da fic. E por favor mandem reviews!!!!**

**Eu queria agradecer pelas reviews da:**

**Valeriachan**

**Sakura-princesa**

**Lilermen**

**Dark Maidie**

**Dessinha-almeida**

**Lory Higurashi**

**Maiyu, a chapeleira**

**Kagome**

**Kirarinha**

**MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS.**

**E não se esqueça, deixem reviews, pois ninguém morre por fazer isso! ... cof cof cof menos eu!... brincadeira!!!**

**Vou indo.**

**Beijos e Bye Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Me levanto da cama, tomo um banho e me arrumo. Depois de pronta, me olho no espelho. Estava com um vestido branco simples que ia ate um pouco depois do joelho, cheios de babados e sem decote, colado no busto, mas depois da cintura se torna um pouco rodado, com uma sandália branca sem salto, bem meiguinha, uma pulseirinha prata delicada com estrelinhas penduradas em volta dela, para combinar, um brinquinho de estrelinha de brilhantes com uma correntinha com uma estrelinha de brilhante também. Pela primeira fez em anos deixei meus cabelos soltos, com um diadema de pano, branca, com minha franja solta. E para completar coloquei um pouco de um perfume, que eu tinha que admitir que era ate cheiroso, e um batom num rosinha bem claro e um fraco lápis de olho preto nos olhos. É... definitivamente era estranho me ver assim. Isso era meio que delicado demais pro meu gosto. Eu parecia uma daquelas garotas delicadas, meigas, ingênuas e fraquinhas que existiam por ai. É... definitivamente essa não era eu, mas tinha que admitir que eu ate que gostava um pouco. Vixi... o que eu to falando!!! Ai meu Deus isso não vai dar certo! Exclamei saindo do quarto e indo lá para a casa da Sango, pensando bem... acho que ela vai pirar quando me ver assim. Penso olhando para minhas unhas que estavam pintadas, de francesinha. Onde eu fui me meter minha Nossa Senhora das Amazonas matadoras de homens!!!??? T-T

Vou descendo as escadas quando ouço um grito muito "masculino" do meu pai:

#Minha nossa senhora protetora dos animais!!! Eu acho que entrei num mundo paralelo! Ou eu bebi demais!!!... Kagome? ... filha? ... é você mesmo? Você ta tão diferente! Ta tão... tão feminina? #falava meu pai horrorizado enquanto me encarava dos pés a cabeça. Olhei irritada para ele e disse:

#Não, sou uma replica da Kagome criada pelo IBAMA, a favor da Kagome verdadeira que fugiu para o exterior para se casar com o ursinho puffy!# falei ironicamente com um olhar de deboche. Ele suspirou aliviado e olhou para mim com uma cara engraçada.

#É... você é a Kagome que eu conheço! Mas... o que você ta fazendo vestida desse jeito!# perguntou curioso eu apenas suspirei e disse indo em direção a porta.

#Longa história... sem tempo... sem comentários... vou para a casa da Sango... não me espere! Bye Bye!#falei saindo.

Eu andava pela rua, calmamente, e por incrível que pareça, eu parecia uma garota delicada vestida e andando daquele jeito, totalmente diferente do que eu fazia. Percebia olhares masculinos, mas diferente do habitual, a maioria me olhava com um olhar curioso de admiração e interesse, mas como nada é perfeito percebia olhares de pura malicia que me deu vontade de matar aqueles caras, mas não fiz nada, já que precisava me controlar. Estava quase chegando na casa de Sango, quando na porta vi Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru, Rin e o Inuyasha. Ai nessa hora, eu mudei de idéia. Pois fala serio né? Eu não ia chegar lá, com aquele povo lá, para mim já tava ate difícil eu ir desse jeito lá, só com a presença de Sango. Então dei meia volta e parei. Pois uma criança yokai me olhava com uns olhinhos de pura inocência com um sorrisinho fofo, e meio que corado.

#Moça? Poderia me dizer o seu nome? Sabe... é que te achei muito bonita. E sabe eu queria saber se você poderia me ... her.. esquece! Você deve me achar um idiota.# disse se retirando, sorri para ele e disse:

#Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi! E o seu pequenino? #perguntei meigamente. Ele era um menino de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes e era bem baixinho. O menino me encarou e disse meio que corado:

#Meu nome é Shippou e tenho 4 anos!!# sorri para ele e o peguei no colo.

#Nome bonito! Sabia que seu nome significa Sete tesouros? #perguntei sorrindo

#Não# perguntou ele sorrindo alegremente. # Sabe... você me lembra minha mãe!#falou me abraçando.

#E onde ela esta?#perguntei sorrindo, mas vi a face dele se entristecer.

#Ela foi para o céu junto com meu pai!# ao ouvir isso meu sorriso desapareceu. #Sabe que queria saber se você conhece o orfanato raio de luz? É que eu sai para brincar e acabei me perdendo. Eu não sei como chegar lá!# perguntou para mim inocentemente. #sorri para ele e disse:

#Sei onde é, mas acho que você não vai ficar lá por muito tempo!#falei sorrindo ternamente de uma forma divertida.

#Por que? #perguntou curioso.

#Por que você vai morar comigo!#falei sorrindo. Os olhinhos dele brilharam.

#Serio?# eu em resposta apenas assenti.# Então agora você será minha mamãe?# perguntou alegre, e parei para pensar, isso era estranho, mas tinha que admitir que me deixava com uma certa alegria.

#Pode se dizer que sim!# disse a ele.

#Então posso te chamar de mamãe a partir de agora?# perguntou receoso, eu apenas sorri e balancei a cabeça positivamente.

#Ehhhhhhhhhhh minha nova mamãe é demais!!!!! #gritava alegremente, pulando um pouco no meu colo, eu apenas ria, dei meia volta, atravessei a rua e passei a ir em direção ao orfanato para resolver esse assunto. Enquanto ria do modo agitado de Shippou no meu colo.

**Inuyasha narrando**

Hoje de manhã Sango tinha nos chamado para almoçar na casa dela, e todos fomos, menos a Kagome, que pelo que Sango disse, o celular de Kagome só caia na caixa de mensagens e ninguém atendia o telefone. Mas ela não se importava muito com isso, já que, a Kagome sempre ia nesse horários na casa dela.

Estávamos todos no jardim, jogando conversa fora... correção víamos a Sango bater no Miroku por passar a mão nela e fazer propostas indecentes. Até que a mãe de Sango anunciou que o almoço estava pronto, todo mundo correu para dentro,,menos eu que vi uma garota com um menininho que me chamou atenção.

#Ehhhhhhhhhhh minha nova mamãe é demais!!!!! # ouvi ele dizer e a garota ria disso. Não dava para se ver a garota, que era a suposta nova mãe do garoto, mas dava para perceber que ela era uma garota frágil e delicada e MINHA NOSSA SENHORA DA CONCEIÇÃO! Não é possível! Essa garota é... é... é...

#KA... KA... KAGOME?#gritei indo em direção a ela surpreso, no que resultou na dita cuja olhar em minha direção e pelo que parecia, estar a ponto de ter um treco.

**Kagome narrando**

Ai meu Deus! A não!! Eu sou uma anta, jumenta, retardada e burra:

#Kagome? É você mesmo?#perguntou o Inuyasha incrédulo e pela primeira vez em anos, eu corei igual a um pimentão, o que não passou despercebido por ele:

#Inu...inuyasha!# falei em um tom meio baixo.# Eu.. eu .. her...# tentava falar uma palavra descente.

**Inuyasha narrando**

Eu não sei porque, ver ela corada daquele jeito e ouvir ela falar meu nome daquele jeito me fez arrepiar todo. Mas tentei ignorar isso. Olhei profundamente para ela pedindo respostas. Ate que ela se acalma e simplesmente diz:

#Depois eu te explico. Mas agora eu tenho que ir pro orfanato. # Ela disse, e eu perguntei:

#Posso ir junto?# ela me encarou e pela primeira vez na vida, ela sorriu, PARA MIM! E respondeu:

#Pode!# eu sorri de volta e perguntei:# Quem é esse garoto?# antes dela falar, ele respondeu:

#Meu nome é Shippou e agora serei o filho da Kagome, e você? Quem é?

#Meu nome é Inuyasha!# respondi e passamos a andar enquanto nos três conversávamos. Que nós olhava pensaria que éramos um casal com um filho, o que por mais estranho que parece eu gostava dessa idéia.

**Kagome narrando**

Lá no orfanato, saiu tudo bem, amanhã era para pegar o Shippou. Mas como nada é perfeito ficou na registrado, que Shippou era legalmente filho de Kagome Higurashi, que sou eu, e do INUYASHA! Entendeu? Aquela doida praticamente nos casou no papel, mas deixa isso quieto, eu mesmo não querendo admitir gostei disso... bem... quero dizer... levando em conta o Shippou que agora teria um pai e uma mãe. Mas tem uma coisa... E agora? Shippou ficaria de vez em quando na casa minha e de vez em quando na casa do Inuyasha? Se bem que não será tão ruim assim!

Estava agora eu e Inuyasha caminhando lado a lado, em direção ao parque, juntos e sozinhos, o que era muito estranho, parecia que eu estava num encontro ou sei lá. Definitivamente isso era estranho. Eu e ele nos sentamos num banquinho do parque que ficava em baixo de uma arvore de flores de cerejeira, e ele começou a falar.

#Hei Kagome agora me explica o que ta acontecendo! Para você estar desse jeito.# ele me disse, e contei tudo, é claro que omitindo a maior parte da conversa entre mim e Jackotsu. Depois que contei tudo a Inuyasha, ele me olhou sorrindo e disse.#Seu amigo ate que fez algo que presta# olhei para ele raivosa#Sem querer ofender# acrescentou rapidamente vendo meu olhar raivoso. Depois disso passamos a conversar, e descobri que tinha bastante em comum com ele. E ele era bem divertido.

#HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA#Eu ria dele e ele fazia o mesmo enquanto falava:

#Não, é serio, juro para você que eu não tinha visto que o chão tava molhado!#falava ele aos risos.

#E precisava escorregar e cair de cara na privada?# falei enquanto quase morria de rir.

#Esse não foi o pior Kagome# falou ele fazendo cara de traumatizado, olhei para ele parando de rir e o olhando curiosa:

#E qual foi o pior?#perguntei curiosa.

#Pior foi que bem nesse momento, o Sesshoumaru aparecer e falar: "Maninho... nós somos yokai cães, mas creio que não precisava chegar a esse ponto!", Kagome... quase morri de raiva do Sesshoumaru, quando ele me disse isso na maior cara de pau, com aquele sorrisinho sem vergonha e arrogantemente debochado dele.#falou ele como se tivesse vendo essa cena neste momento. Ele me olhou e eu olhei para ele e começamos a rir descontroladamente.

#Tá Kagome, agora é sua vez! Qual foi o maior mico que você passou na vida?#ele me perguntou sorridente e pensei e falei:

#Acho que foi na vez em que eu estava fazendo aula de patinação no gelo, e acabei caindo de bunda para cima na frente de todo mundo!# falei para ele pensativa

#Ah... não foi tão ruim assim!#

#É talvez não seria, se eu não tivesse de sainha, com uma calcinha dos ursinho carinhosos cor de rosa e tivesse na época 14 anos!# falei, e ele me olhou de uma forma esquisita.

**Inuyasha narrando**

Sabe... eu juro que tentei ao máximo segurar, mas ao imaginar essa cena eu não resisti e comecei a rir:

#Eu não acredito nisso, a incrível Kagome Higurashi, de calcinha dos ursinhos carinhosos?# e comecei a rir, ela me olhou emburrada fazendo bico, e me deu um soco fraco por enquanto que falava:

#Isso não tem graça!... Garoto da Privada!#parei de rir e a encarei. Eu entendi bem? Ela me chamou de GAROTO DA PRIVADA? Ah por essa, ela vai ver:

#Olha quem fala garota da calcinha dos ursinhos carinhosos cor de rosa!# falei para ela, e ela me encarou, nos encaramos durante alguns segundos, seriamente e depois começamos a rir.

**Kagome narrando**

Depois disso fomos juntos, comprar um sorvete na sorveteria ali perto. Eu escolhi o de flocos com cobertura de chocolate e ele escolheu sorvete de baunilha com cobertura de chocolate também. Estávamos sentados na mesa lá de fora, conversando animadamente, ate que pedi licença a ele, pois tinha que ir ao banheiro.

**Inuyasha narrando**

Vi ela saindo,e sorri. Conhecendo ela melhor, percebi que ela era uma garota especial, não entedia o porque mas... tudo o que ela fazia era perfeito. Até mesmo ela batendo nos caras, era perfeito para mim. Fico perdido em meus pensamentos ate que ouço uma voz furiosa atrás de mim:

#Inuyasha!!Onde você estava, desapareceu e nem disse para onde ia!#virei para trás e encarei Sango e o resto do pessoal. Me olhando como se fosse um idiota. Olhei para eles com uma cara de que não tava em ai e disse:

#E daí? Eu faço o que eu quero, vocês não mandam em mim!#falei emburrado. Sango suspirou e disse:

#E que seria que você estava fazendo, que era mais importante do que estar com os amigos?# ela perguntou e encarei a todos. Como é que eu ia dizer que eu estava com a Kagome? Quando eu ia falar ouço a voz alegre da Kagome enquanto me pegava pelo pulso:

#Hei Inuyasha! Que tal a gente ir naquele parque de diversões que você falou antes, com o Shippou amanhã?# perguntou ela sorrindo alegremente com a idéia. Eu apenas passei a olhar para ela, que ate agora não tinha percebido a presença dos outros, e para o pessoal que parecia que tinham entrado em colapso.

**Kagome narrando**

Percebi que Inuyasha estava um pouco tenso, então olhei para a direção que ele olhava, e quase morri do coração:

#Ka... Kagome?#perguntou Sango abominada, igual aos outros.

#Ai meu Deus...# ta... agora acho que as coisas vão se complicar bonito.

**Continua...**

**E ai pessoal? O que acharam?**

**É parece que as coisas vão começar a ficar divertidas, principalmente com o Shippou agora, para atazanar a vida do Inuyasha e da Kagome, além de que com a chegada dele, vai acontecer umas mundancinha. HOHOHOHO**

**Quero agradeçer as reviews de:**

**Sakura-princesa**

**Kir****arinha**

**Mila Himrura**

**Lariinha**

**Lilermen**

**Lory Higurashi**

**MUITO OBRIGADO, e espero que continuem gostando, comentando e lendo essa fic.**

**MANDEM REVIEWS!!!!!!!!**

**Vou indo.**

**Beijos e Bye Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Minha Nossa Senhora das Amazonas! Isso não pode estar acontecendo. 

#KAGOME? Eu não acredito nisso!# praticamente gritava Sango aterrorizada.

#Kagome... por que esta vestida desse jeito?#perguntou Rin

#E porque estava agindo desse jeito com o Inuyasha?#perguntou Miroku

#E o principal: Vocês estavam saindo juntos?#perguntou por fim Sesshoumaru.

#Bem.. é que... é uma história muito longa e...#comecei a falar

#Temos tempo para escutar!#sango me interrompeu com um olhar psicopata. Suspirei em derrota, e fiz sinal para que todos se sentassem à mesa, como não cabia todo mundo, juntaram as mesas, eu fiquei sentada ao lado do Inuyasha. E pela primeira vez em anos, eu não sabia o que fazer. Porcaria! Por que isso tem que acontecer comigo? Todos encaravam: eu e o Inuyasha, e nos dois olhávamos para um ponto interessante no chão.

#Comece!#falou Sango autoritária. Bem... eu tenho que admitir que a Sango dá um pouco de medo as vezes, mas nada que conseguisse desmanchar minha pose. Afinal... sou Kagome Higurashi, e não é porque estou com essa roupa ridícula e que eu tenha resolvido mudar um pouco, que eu vou me tornar numa idiota covarde. Olhei para ela com determinação e comecei a falar:

#Bem... #depois de contar toda a história, omitindo, algumas partes que Jackotsu tinha falado a respeito do Inuyasha, das conversas que tive com Inuyasha, e do fato de agora eu e o Inuyasha agora sermos praticamente os pais do Shippou, o que ao me lembrar disso me dá vontade de quase chorar, já que agora tem algo que me une a aquela anta (o Inuyasha) e que eu e o ele tivemos que pagar 10 mil ienes para aquelas cobras do orfanato, para não ficar naquele rolo de adoção com um monte de burocracia, democracia, ou sei lá, só sei que metade eu paguei e metade o Inuyasha pagou. Pensando bem... eu não tinha dito a vocês isso antes, mas não importa.

#Nossa Kagome, eu estou tão feliz! Você vai ser igual a mim!#falou Sango com os olhinhos brilhando de emoção. Eu olhei para ela e disse mal humorada.

#Não exagera, ta? Eu disse que mudaria UM POUCO MINHAS ATITUDES, mas não disse que vou mudar completamente meus conceitos sobre os homens. Ainda acho eles uns idiotas. Principalmente o orelhudo ai!#falei com desdém apontando para o Inuyasha.

#Hei! Dá para parar de me chamar de orelhudo, sua desqualificada!# ele me disse raivoso.

#EPA! Desqualificada não! Seu idiota!#

#Bruxa#

#Orelhudo#

#Macho fêmea!#

#Seu...seu... garoto da privada idiota!# falei me levantando e saindo o mais de pressa de lá. Eu definitivamente não acredito que ele tenha me chamado de Macho fêmea, pode parecer idiotice, mas... isso magoa, se bem que isto é verdade. Pensei enquanto diminuía meu passo, e meus olhos ficavam marejados. Nada do que as pessoas falam e fazem, me atinge, eu simplesmente ignoro, menos quando me chamam de macho fêmea. Isso dói, quando eu era pequena sempre me chamavam assim, isso me deixava muito magoada. Mas... eu tinha que admitir que a culpada era eu, mas... eu não consigo mudar, é mais forte do que eu. Eu não quero me machucar, Não quero sentir essa dor que estou sentindo dentro do meu peito. Eu não quero chorar como estou começando a chorar agora. Não quero me sentir fraca!

A chuva começou a cair, e eu andava em direção ao único local em que eu ia, para poder pensar, ficar sozinha e quando eu sentia necessidade, chorar, ate falar chega. Aquele lugar era só meu, era um laguinho, meio escondido entre as árvores, bem num canto, bem no final do parque, e sim, aquele parque era enorme, parecia uma floresta.

**Inuyasha narrando**

Depois que ela saiu, me senti confuso. O que tinha dado nela.

#Você é muito burro, garoto da privada.# Começou Miroku. E ao ouvir aquilo dele, dei um soco na cabeça dele.

#Cala a boca#falei irritado

#Inuyasha, dessa fez tenho que admitir com o Miroku, você não devia ter chamado ela daquilo.#falou Sango com um olhar serio e reprovador.

#Eu... eu...#

#Vai atrás dela e peça desculpas, seu idiota! #falou Sesshoumaru no mesmo tom de sempre.

#Eu faço o que eu bem quero. #falei saindo de lá irritado.

Distanciei-me deles, e comecei a procurar ela, pois dava para se ver que ela tinha se chateado, mas eu não entendo! O que foi que eu disse? Ta... esta pergunta foi idiota, mas foi ela que começou. Senti o cheiro dela, mas não gostei nada disso, pois junto com ele, tinha o cheiro de água salgada, em outras palavras, ela estava chorando. DROGA! O que foi que eu fiz! Ela ta chorando, por minha culpa, e eu odeio ver mulher chorando. E por mais estranho que isso possa aparecer, odeio mais ainda quando é Kagome que esta chorando, principalmente quando o culpado disso sou eu. Passei a correr na direção em que sentia o cheiro dela, mas ouve um problema. Uma chuva começou a cair, e eu comecei a perder o rastro dela. MALDIÇÃO! Kagome... onde você esta?

**Kagome narrando**

Estava sentada perto do laguinho, ainda chorando, uma chuva tinha começado a cair, mas não me importei, não estava nem ligando se eu me molhasse ou não, se eu ficasse doente ou não. Eu só queria chorar, afinal, sou ainda humana e tenho sentimentos, todos nós alguma vez na vida temos vontade de chorar, de ficarmos triste, de se sentirem sozinhas... Maldito seja meu orgulho, maldito seja a hora em que nasci, maldita seja a hora em que me tornei uma... uma... macho fêmea, maldita a hora em que conheci Inuyasha Taisho, e principalmente maldita seja eu. Não me importava o frio que estava fazendo, não me importava com nada, só queria ficar daquele jeito. Sentada no chão, de cabeça baixa e abraçando meus próprios joelhos, encolhida.

#Kagome!# ouvi uma certa voz conhecida me chamar e colocar a mão no meu ombro. Mas, ignorei, não queria ver a cara dele... cara de pena. Isso só provaria mais que eu era uma fraca.

**Inuyasha narrando**

Fiquei um tempo procurando Kagome, a chuva cada vez ficava mais forte e eu ficava mais preocupado com ela, já que estava de noite, ate que finalmente a encontrei, só que a visão que tive, não foi lá as melhores. Ao ver ela naquele estado, senti nojo de mim mesmo, me senti culpado e um lixo. Aproximei-me dela e coloquei minha mão no ombro dela.

#Kagome# chamei-a, mas ela nem se mexeu. Entrei em desespero.

#Kagome... por favor! Desculpa-me! Eu... eu sou idiota. Não devia ter falado aquilo para você. Eu sinto muito. Mas por favor, não fique desse jeito. Não gosto de te ver assim. Por favor! Kagome... K-chan!#Falei erguendo a cabeça dela e a olhando nos olhos, depois a abracei. Ela parecia assustada com o que eu fiz, mas depois ela retribuiu o abraço.

**Kagome narrando**

#Kagome... por favor! Desculpa-me! Eu... eu sou idiota. Não devia ter falado aquilo para você. Eu sinto muito. Mas por favor, não fique desse jeito. Não gosto de te ver assim. Por favor! Kagome... K-chan!#ouvi ele dizer depois que ergueu meu rosto e me olhou nos meus olhos. Fiquei surpresa, mas fiquei pior quando ele me abraçou. Fiquei em estado de choque, a ultima pessoa que tinha me abraçado tinha sido minha mãe, quando ela partiu para outro país. Tinha me esquecido de o quanto era bom um abraço, e inconscientemente o retribuí. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos abraçados lá, debaixo da chuva, mas tava pouco me lixando para isso. Foi ate que ele me chamou:

#Kagome é melhor a gente sair dessa chuva, se não vamos ficar doentes.#Ele me disse e eu concordei. Fomos então o apartamento dele, pois era mais perto e estávamos a pé. Olhei o local, que aparentemente era muito bem organizado.

#Cadê o resto do povo daqui?#perguntei, pois não tinha ninguém além de mim e dele.

#Na casa deles. Esse apartamento é só meu, em outras palavras, moro sozinho#o ouvi falar e quase morri do coração. Deixa-me ver se entendi: eu e o Inuyasha estamos no apartamento de dele, SOZINHOS! Esperando a chuva parar, para eu voltar para minha casa. E o que é ainda pior: A CHUVA PARECE QUE NÃO VAI ACABAR TÃO CEDO ASSIM! MINHA NOSSA SENHORA DAS AMAZONAS, SALVAMÉ!

#Você esta bem?#ele me perguntou

#Estou!#falei num tom baixo.

#Tem um banheiro ali no corredor. Vá lá e tira essa roupa e tome um banho quente.#ele me falou

#Mas eu não tenho roupa para vestir!#falei como se ele fosse uma anta.

#Eu te empresto uma das minhas. É melhor do que você ficar desse jeito, se bem que não seria tão ruim assim, você ficar desse jeito. #ele me disse com um sorriso malicioso olhando para mim, o que eu só fui entender, quando me olhei e percebi que minha roupa estava transparente, mostrando meu sitiem e minha calcinha de renda da cor roxa. MERDA, maldita seja a hora em que eu fui colocar essa roupa ridícula.

#Seu hentai de uma figa para de olhar. #gritei vermelha de vergonha e raiva tentando tapar com as mãos o máximo que podia, ou seja, quase nada. Fui para o banheiro, tomei um banho e vesti a roupa que Inuyasha tinha me deixado, que era uma blusa do tamanho do King Kong que ia ate a metade da minha coxa, uma meias e quanto roupas intimas, tive que usar as que eu estava, sem elas é que eu não fico e meus longos cabelos que eu tinha acabado de lava-los e penteá-los estavam soltos. Quando sai do banheiro encontrei Inuyasha na cozinha, que já tinha tomado banho no banheiro do quarto dele, fazendo comida e... PERAI! INUYASHA FAZENDO COMIDA? Meu Deus eu só posso ta doida!

#Ate que enfim saiu do banheiro, achei que tinha morrido lá.#

#Idiota#o xinguei

#Me desculpa, mas não tem mandioca# falou divertido eu o olhei zangada.

#Seu surdo eu disse IDIOTA!#

#Mas que coisa Kagome, eu já disse que não tem MANDIOCA!#falou rindo. Sentei-me na cadeira perto da mesa e fiquei lá emburrada.

#Ahhhhhh não fique assim bebezinho, você sabe que eu te amo!#falou Inuyasha me abraçando por trás e falando numa voz manhosa. E aconteceu a coisa que eu mais temia... morri de ficar tão vermelha de vergonha, eu não entendia porque mais meu coração tinha acelerado como se ele tivesse na formula 1.

#Idiota! Eu... que cheiro de queimado é esse?#perguntei, ele se desgrudou rapidamente, desesperado para salvar a comida, o que acabou não dando certo, pois torrou tudo. Então ele pediu uma pizza.

#Hei Inuyasha a chuva ainda não acabou. Terei que dormi aqui... posso ligar lá para casa para avisar?#perguntei indignada com esse fato.

#Pode, fica a vontade!#Ele falou. Liguei lá para casa e avisei que ia dormi na casa de um amigA que não era a Sango. O que vocês queriam que eu dissesse? "Oi pai, vim te avisar que vou dormir na casa do Inuyasha, um garoto da minha escola que mora sozinho!"... isso com certeza não ia dar certo.

Estava encarando um ponto interessante do cantinho da sala quando eu o vi. Era a coisinha mais fofa do mundo, depois da minha Tifany. Cheguei perto dele, ele era uma ratazana, totalmente preta e tinha olhos cor de mel, ele era extremamente fofo. Sentei-me no sofá e fiquei brincando com ele. Ate que de uma hora para outra ele saiu de perto de mim e correu na direção do... Inuyasha .

#Ele é seu?#perguntei curiosa

#Sim, você gostou dele?#ele me perguntou se sentando ao meu lado com aquela coisinha fofa no colo.

#Sim, tenho também uma ratazana, ela é totalmente branca de olhos negros, o nome dela é Tifany. E o nome dele?# perguntei fazendo carinho na ratazana kawai.

#O nome dele é Foxy. Mas... é serio? Você também tem uma?# ele perguntou e eu apenas concordei.

#Traz um dia a Tifany para ela conhecer o Foxy.#ele falou e eu concordei. Ficamos um tempo brincando nós dois com Foxy, ate que ele saiu do nosso colo e fugiu.

#Para onde ele vai?#

#Provavelmente na casa da vizinha doida fazer companhia para ela.#ele falou entediado.

#Vizinha doida?#

#O nome dela é Sayo, ela é uma para-normal. Que fala cada coisa esquisita e sem sentido, que às vezes acho que ela é doida. #

#Que loco! Gostei do estilo dela. #falei divertida e Inuyasha me encarou como se fosse uma doida varrida.

#Você é perturbada da cabeça!#

#E você é um chato. #falei rindo e no final acabamos rindo juntos.

Depois de um tempo, eu e o Inuyasha ficamos vendo um filme de comedia romântica que tinha lá, enquanto que comíamos pizza. Depois de o filme acabar, eu e ele entramos num dilema..

#Onde eu vou dormir?# perguntei para Inuyasha, ele fez uma cara pensativa e depois respondeu na maior cara de pau inocentada.

#Comigo lá no meu quarto!#

#Você só pode tá brincando!#falei para ele o olhando como se não acreditasse.

#Nunca falei tão serio em toda minha vida#falou maliciosamente inocente... isso existe... iyaaaaaaaaaa!

#Eu não vou#

#Vai sim.

#Não vou#

#Vai sim, ou se não você vai dormir no sofá, já que além do meu quarto, só tem mais um sobrando e eu el ta uma zona, tem um monte de caixas lá.

#O que tem nessas caixas?#

#Os pertences do meu irmão, ele vai vir buscar amanhã 

#Ta bom, eu durmo no seu quarto, mas se tentar alguma coisa eu te mato. # falei depois de um suspiro de desistência, seguido de um olhar ameaçador. Eu vi sorrir e o que me fez mais me espantar é que foi um sorriso sincero de alegria? Abaixei a cabeça. Merda!1Acho que to vermelha igual a um pimentão.

**Inuyasha narrando**

Ta certo aquilo que eu tinha falado sobre os quartos era uma baita de um mentira, mas não que eu quisesse fazer coisas indecentes com ela a noite, era só que eu queria ela perto de mim, mesmo eu não percebendo quando isso aconteceu, eu sinto algo por ela, algo que nunca senti antes.

Vi-a corar, o que realmente era muito raro, não resiste e cheguei mais perto.

**Kagome narrando**

Estava de cabeça baixa me xingando, por estar corada, quando senti uma segurando a minha, e logo, meu queixo foi erguido delicadamente com a outra mão me fazendo olhar aqueles olhos dourados reluzentes, intensos e profundos. E são nesses tipos de momento que estou mudando de vermelho pimentão para vermelho escarlate.

#Inu... Inuyasha!# sussurrei seu nome depois de ele me abraçar protetoramente. Depois de um tempo ele se afasta de mim sorrindo docemente e diz se virando e indo em direção a seu quarto.

#É melhor a gente ir dormir Kagome, já são 1:00 am.#eu o olhei confusa. Mas que droga é essa? Esse cara é maluco, me abraça daquele jeito depois sai assim? Afff Idiota!

Nesse momento estava tudo escuro eu e Inuyasha estávamos deitados na cama de casal enorme dele, ele já tinha dormido, mas eu, ao contrario dele, não conseguia dormir ainda, eu estava de costas para ele. Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas não sei do por que de eu não conseguia dormir, foi quando senti dois braços fortes me abraçando por trás, e a respiração lenta de Inuyasha no meu pescoço. O que causou diversos arrepios de minha parte, mas não tentei me libertar dele, eu, mesmo não querendo admitir, estava gostando, me sentia segura com ele, me aconcheguei melhor ao seu corpo e segurei uma das mãos de Inuyasha contra mim. E finalmente adormeci.

**Continua...**

**E ai pessoal o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Quero agradecer as reviews de:**

**_Larinha_**

**_Dessinha-almeida_**

**_Sakura-princesa_**

**_Lory Higurashi_**

**E não se esqueçam pessoal:**

**Mandem reviewssssssssssssss!**

**Feliz Páscoa para todos vocês. ****E espero que ganhem um caminham inteiro de chocolate... HUAHAHAHAHAHA! E não se esqueçam do verdadeiro motivo da Páscoa, que éaRESSURREIÇÃO(e não nascimento) DE JESUS CRISTO!**

**Beijos e Bye Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Acordo, e por algum motivo me sinto feliz, só que sinto algo mais. Eu to abraçando algo, mas esse algo, não parece travesseiro, afinal, travesseiros não têm mãos, e elas não seguraram as costas da mão dos outros. Travesseiros também não têm... ai meu Deus... isso que eu estou sentindo com a minha mão são... são seios?? Foi quando me lembrei da noite passada, do fato de Kagome ter que dormir na mesma cama que eu, e de eu ter abraçado ela e... eu estou começando a sentir um calor dentro de mim! Droga Kagome, seu pescoço ta tão perto da minha boca que dá vontade de beijar, o seu cheiro tão perto de mim, e seu corpo tão colado ao meu e... cara.. esse troço não ta prestando.

#Inu..inuyasha!#a ouvi sussurrar.

#Me desculpa Kagome!!# e então perdi o controle e fiz a coisa mais louca em toda a minha retardada e idiota vida.

**Kagome narrando**

Acordo e percebo que ainda estava abraçada a ele, só que por mais estranho que isso poderia aparecer, eu não queria sair de lá, sentia a respiração quente dele no meu pescoço e para a minha infelicidade eu estava me arrepiando com essa joça, mas o pior não era isso, e nem o fato de a gente estar abraçados tão juntos assim, o pior era que eu estava com vontade de pular do meio fio e ME MATAR, onde eu tava com a cabeça quando abracei a mão dele ou sei lá e fiz a mão DELE praticamente TOCAR algo que realmente não se devia TOCAR NUMA MULHER. Dá para piorar uma merda dessa?... PERAI... AH NÃO!! Eu e minha maldita boca!! ELE ACORDOU!! SANTO ESPIRITINHO DO PORCO TENHA PIEDADE DE MIM!!... de onde eu tiro essas merdas hein?... afff. Não é hora para pensar nisso, é hora de pensar no qual fudida eu estou agora por ele ter acordado. Meu divino...

#Inu...inuyasha!!#chamei bem baixinho o nome dele para ver se ele estava realmente acordado, já que afinal, não podia ficar pior... E sabe o pior de tudo isso? É que cometi dois tremendos erros, o de ter chamado o Inuyasha e de achar que não podia ficar pior, pois de repente...

#Me desculpa Kagome!!#ouvi ele dizer, e cometi o terceiro erro mortal no dia, me virei intrigada na direção dele e sou surpreendida por um BEIJO!! Eu não acredito que isso ta acontecendo. O beijo no começo era somente um selinho, e depois começou a aprofundar, e eu? Bem... a retardada aqui, na sua crise de loiriçe aguda (n/a sem querer ofender as loiras, não tenho nada contra elas!!) acabou retribuindo o beijo, o que foi o meu quarto erro cometido só naquela manhã , pois a coisa começou a não prestar, se é que me entende... então reuni todas a minhas forças de odiadora, psicopata e destruidora de homens e meu poder feminino e o joguei no chão.

#Mas em que merda você estava pensando que estava fazendo seu cretino estúpido? Você bateu com a cabeça seu louco?# falei , levantada em cima da cama, com o punho levantado para cima dele e um olhar ameaçador.

#É sou louco, louco por você#ele disse se levantando e indo em minha direção.

#Ora seu...# ia começar a gritar e bater com fúria nele, quando algo se passou em minha mente. #QUE HORASS SÃO?#praticamente gritei para ele desesperada, descendo da cama e procurando um relógio, ou qualquer coisa que mostrasse as horas.

#São... 9:30 da manhã, mas por que?# perguntou com desdém.

#Inuyasha... O COLÉGIO SUA ANTA!!#falei irritada, vi ele me olhar com uma cara pensativa e depois dizer seriamente... despreocupado..

#Já ta na metade do horário, não adianta mais ir, se não vamos ficar de castigo e isso é até bom. Afinal temos que buscar o Shippou.#ele disse se sentando na cama.

#Tá certo, então vou primeiro passar lá em casa me arrumar e depois a gente vai. Ok?#falei mais calma

#Ok! E... Kagome?# ele me chamou e instantaneamente eu virei, cometendo o quinto erro da manhã, pois ele me roubou um selinho. Filho da mãe, ladrão, roubador de selinhos e...

#INUYASHA# gritei me levantando e ameaçando ir para cima dele, dar uns socos nele, só que ele foi mais rápido e correu, rindo, pro banheiro. #Inuyasha seu maldito! Sai daí, me enfrente como o homem que eu sei que você não é!#o chamava batendo na porta com raiva.

#Queria te mostrar o homem que eu não sou, mas se quisermos chegar ainda hoje no orfanato vou ter que deixar isso para depois e tomar um banho, para a gente ir. Ao menos que você queira o contrario.# falou ele do outro lado maliciosamente.

#Cretino.#sussurrei baixinho enquanto que ia para cozinha para ver se tinha algo para comer.

**Inuyasha narrando**

Termino de fazer minha higiene e coloco uma blusa sem mangas vermelha, uma calça jeans preta, um tênis branco da Nike (**n/a: **é assim que se escreve?), um boné preto com detalhes em branco e vermelho e uma corrente prata no pescoço. Vou para a cozinha e encontro Kagome... tomando chá e comendo torradas. Vejo ela me encarar e dizer:

# Fiz um pouco de chá e umas torradas. Vem comer... não ta tão ruim assim. # falou ela e eu concordei me sentando ao lado dela. Kagome já estava com as roupas dela de ontem e então fomos em direção a casa dela.

Chegando lá, não tinha ninguém, então fomos para o quarto dela onde eu encontro a tal Tifany, ela era bem bonitinha igual à dona, que agora estava no banheiro tomando banho e se arrumando por enquanto que eu fico brincando com a Tifany... ta é mentira ! Eu to tentando é sobreviver daquela ratazana, cara... ela é pior que a dona, eu acho que se eu me descuidar essa ratazana do mal me mata! Depois de um tempo, Kagome finalmente saiu do banheiro pronta, graças ao Deus. Ela tava com os cabelos soltos, calça jeans preta bem colada com um bordado de flores violetas na perna esquerda, uma blusinha de manga curta violeta que mostrava um pouquinho da sua barriga maravilhosa, um tamanco preto com umas pedrinhas violetas e usava um brinco pequeno de uma florzinha violeta. Ela estava com um lápis de olho preto um pouco forte passado nos lindos olhos azuis e um brilho labial rosa que daqui a pouco vou ver o gosto que tem... ah se vou.

**Kagome narrando**

Ta... ver o Inuyasha me comendo com os olhos, não causava uma sensação muito confortável de se passar. Se bem que no carro eu não parava de olhar para ele, e vou te falar hein... olhando a calça dele sentado, dá para se ver que tem bastante volume lá e... MAS O QUE EU TÔ PENSANDO MEU SENHOR? Ah não... minha mente ta se poluindo, Inuyasha tá me levando pro mau caminho, aquela maldita tentação, aquele gostoso do... de novo não!!

#É melhor a gente ir!#falei desconcertada, ele pareceu acordar, então ele se levantou e... filho do pai também!! Ele me beijou de novo! E eu retribui... de novo! Cara isso ta ficando difícil.

#Inuyasha# falei ameaçadoramente para ele quando nos separamos, ele simplesmente sorriu travesso, pegou minha mão e me puxou me levando lá para fora. Eu simplesmente, por alguma macumba feita por sei lá quem, acabei desistindo e passei a caminhar ao lado dele de mãos dadas, com minha cara de descrença com um pingo de aborrecimento bem visível. Ele simplesmente sorria para mim. Cara enjoado!

Entramos no carro e fomos para o orfanato, falando nisso eu tava pensando... eu ainda não falei para o meu pai sobre isso. Mas... acho que ele não vai se importar com isso . Shippou vai morar comigo, mas... eu percebi que ele também se apegou ao Inuyasha, de modo esquisito mais se apegou, e agora o Shippou nos denomina como o pai e a mãe dele... cara isso é muito estranho, mas voltando ao assunto, combinei com o Inuyasha de que Shippou poderá sempre ir para a casa dele, e o Inuyasha pareceu que gostou disso, pois ele já tinha pedido para uma decoradora para arrumar aquele quarto vago que será agora do Shippou. O quarto vai ser pintado de verde claro, até que vai ser bonitinho o quarto dele...

#Chegamos!# ouvi ele falar. Descemos do carro e entramos lá, fomos para sala da diretora, aquela mercenária de uma figa, ladra e... tá tenho que parar de reclamar, pelo menos ela foi útil e deixou um garota de quase 17 anos adotar uma criança junto com um garoto de 18 anos, e não, o Inuyasha não bombou, só começou a estudar um ano depois do normal já que a data de aniversário dele é 10 de dezembro ai já viu. E como eu sei disso? Bem ele me disse naquele dia em que a gente viu o Shippou pela primeira vez. Mas voltando, ela nos atendeu e mandou chamar o Shippou:

#Kagome, Inuyasha!#gritou Shippou feliz da vida nos abraçando, quando chegou.

#Oi Shippou!#falamos eu e Inuyasha em coro. #Viemos te buscar. #falei. Ele somente sorriu e foi pegar suas coisas.

#Bem então é isso, Sr. Taysho e Srta. Higurashi. Foi um prazer conhecer e fazer negocio com os senhores, espero que cuidem bem do Shippou.# falou ela e antes de eu conseguir dar uma resposta das bem malcriadas, Inuyasha disse:

#Obrigado Sra. Koharu! E também acho que foi um ótimo negocio, e não se preocupe eu e a futura Sra. Taysho cuidaremos bem dele. #FILHO DA RAPA CÔCO!! EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELE DISSE ISSO. SRA TAYSHO? ISSO NUNCA VAI ACONTECER. ENTENDEU? NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

#Ai que lindo!#falou a mulher de olhos brilhando de emoção. E eu também estava de olhos brilhando... só que de RAIVA!!

#INUYASHA.# praticamente gritei ameaçadoramente para ele. E ele me abraçou, me deu um beijo na boca e disse:

#Vamos indo, Sra. Koharu. Adeus! Vamos Kagome que o Shippou ta nos esperando.# e saiu me puxando e eu? Bem... eu fiquei ridiculamente paralisada. Cara isso não pode estar acontecendo, o Inuyasha NÃO estava nos meus planos, ou melhor, ter um homem na minha vida que fica ai dando uma de "você é minha" e infelizmente eu não conseguir assassinar ele NÃO ESTAVA E AINDA NÃO ESTÁ NOS MEUS PLANOS PARA O FUTURO! Droga!!

Vou te falar... pense numa cena bizarra? Pensou? Pois multíplice por mil e encontrará uma Kagome dentro de um carro com um Inuyasha e uma criança denominada Shippou que... bem... é melhor eu te mostrar:

#Mãe, pai#Shippou nos chamou.

#Que foi?#respondemos ele e eu em coro, eu olhando para o Shippou no meu colo, enquanto depois de responder eu tomava um pouco de água, enquanto Inuyasha ainda olhava para frente enquanto dirigia.

#Quando vocês vão me dar um irmãozinho.!#nessa hora cuspi toda a água que estava bebendo e Inuyasha quase que sobe em cima da calçada. Numa escala de 1 a 10 em estar numa coloração vermelha, eu estava 1000 na escala de estar escarlate. E o Inuyasha? Bem depois de se recuperar do susto, abriu um sorriso malicioso, que o Shippou não percebeu e respondeu:

#Eu estava pensando em providenciá-lo na semana que vem, é claro, se sua mãe aceitar e você querer. # FILHO DA RAPA CÔCO!!

#EU QUERO!# gritou Shippou animado. # Mamãe, você e o papai vão providenciá-lo semana que vem, não vão?#perguntou Shippou inocentemente animado, e eu agora estava para ter um treco, enquanto Inuyasha se matava para não cair na risada. Cretino eu vou matar ele!

#Sabe o que é Shippou. É que eu... bem... her... Vou ter que deixar isso para uma outra época e...#

#Por que?#

#Porque... porque... #que merda, pensa Kagome, pensa, pensa e... já sei!# Porque eu...

#É porque eu e sua mãe combinamos de só ter outro filho depois do casamento Shippou. Então... ate eu e sua mãe não nos casarmos, nós não poderemos ter outro filho.# falou Inuyasha divertido, e eu? Bem... tava pensando na futura morte lenta e dolorosa do Inuyasha, aquele IDIOTA, FILHO DA CABEÇUDA, BURRO e... affff... esquece.

#Ah então tá.# falou Shippou.# A gente ta indo aonde, hein?# ele perguntou

#Nós vamos almoçar e depois vamos para minha casa# falei e Shippou perguntou:

#E o papai? Ele não vai com a gente?# perguntou e eu respondi.

#Não Shippou, eu moro com os meus pais e o Inuyasha mora sozinho em outro lugar.

#Por que?

#Porque... porque.. porque sim Shippou.#respondi por fim. Depois disso, almoçamos num restaurante, e depois Inuyasha deixou Shippou e eu em casa.

#Thau Kagome, thau Shippou# despediu-se Inuyasha.

#Thau pai até depois!.# despediu-se Shippou e eu apenas acenei, e fui para dentro levando Shippou comigo.

Só que ai aconteceu:

Quando eu entrei, meu pai estava lá, e não estava com uma cara muito boa:

#Kagome... quero explicações, AGORA!# meu pai estava com uma aura maligna em volta dele, e por que? Bem... porque ele é um yokai igual a Kagura, ai você me pergunta. Se meu pai e ela são yokais porque a Rin é humana, Ai que tá! Rin nunca contou isso a ninguém, mas ela é uma yokai e eu, sou uma hanyou porque minha mãe é uma humana. Tá você não deve estar entendendo nada, mas vou ter explicar. Minha mãe vem de uma família de sacerdotisas, ela é uma e eu também sou, então no meu caso, uso meu poder espiritual para me transformar em humana desde que eu me entendo por gente. Quanto a Rin, ela não tem poderes espirituais, mas minha avó por parte de mãe, deu a ela um anel, capaz de transformá-la em humana, enquanto ela o usar será uma humana, quando ela tirar o anel volta a ser yokai, é por isso que Rin nunca tira o anel, ela acha divertido ser humana. Mas voltando a história...

#Explicar o que pai?

#Do por que de você ter mentido para mim e falado que ia dormir na casa da Sango, sendo que ela me aparece aqui perguntando por você. E sabe o que mais? Eu descubro que você não foi na escola, e eu quase tendo um enfarte querendo saber o que aconteceu com você. E vejo a srta. Saindo de casa toda arrumada de mãos dadas com um cara. E pelo que parece você dormia na casa dele. Agora me explique Kagome que idéia foi essa? E... quem é esse menino?#perguntou por fim percebendo a presença do Shippou finalmente.

#E esse é o Shippou, eu o adotei. A partir de hoje ele vai morar aqui.#respondi um pouco insegura.

#COMO É QUE É? KAGOME HIGURASHI VOCÊ PERDEU O JUIZO? VOCÊ SÓ TEM 17 ANOS, NÃO VAI CONSEGUIR CUIDAR DE UMA CRIANÇA E VAI ACABAR SOBRANDO PARA GENTE!!#

#EU CONSIGO SIM.# gritei também e foi ai que começou.

**Inuyasha narrando**

Eu já ia dar partida no carro, quando encontro Rin, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango chegando, então saiu do carro e chego ate eles.

#Inuyasha... onde você tava?# perguntou Miroku.

#Por que não foi para a escola e o que tá fazendo aqui?#perguntou Rin

#O que aconteceu Inuyasha, responde?# perguntou Sango curiosa.

#Eu...#

#A pergunta certa seria, por que na hora em que fui buscar minhas coisas lá no seu apartamento de manhã cedo, eu o encontro deitado, dormindo na cama. # falou Sesshoumaru com um sorrisinho maldoso, e eu congelei.

#E o que isso tem demais Sesshy# falou Rin entediada.

#Nada, só o fato de que ele estava deitado, dormindo na cama... abraçando Kagome que estava vestida com uma roupa dele, e estava dormindo junto com ele, numa posição bem comprometedora.#Nessa hora, xinguei Sesshoumaru de todos os nomes possíveis e o amaldiçoei. E o resto do pessoal entrou em estado de choque ate que...

#O QUE??#gritou Rin histericamente.

#Perai eu posso explicar.# tentei falar, mas...

#INUYASHA VOCÊ VIOLOU A MINHA AMIGA SEU MALDITO!!#estourou Sango. Cara... eu to com medo. Eu não fiz nada.

#Calma eles não fizeram nada.#falou Sesshoumaru divertido. Mas pelo menos acalmou um pouco as duas. Mas elas ainda me olhavam assassinamente.

#Me conta essa história direito Inuyasha.# pediu Rin mais calma, e quando eu ia falar sinto uma energia maligna dentro da casa, e pelo que parece Sesshoumaru, Miroku e Sango sentiram também.

#Que energia maligna é essa?# perguntou Miroku serio.

#Energia maligna? Mas o que... a não...#começou Rin que de repente ficou estranha e correu para dentro da casa, e eu, Miroku, Sango e Sesshoumaru fomos atrás.Chagando lá a gente viu...

#EU CONSIGO SIM.# gritou Kagome.

#O que tá acontecendo aqui?#perguntou uma mulher de olhos vermelhos, uma yokai, que acabará de entrar.

#Eu não sei!# respondeu Rin. Todos nós estávamos um pouco distante da cena em que Kagome discutia com um yokai. Quem esse yokai pensa que é para falar assim com a Kagome? Se esse yokai machucar ela ele vai ver... mas.. mas o que é isso? O corpo dela começou a brilhar, até que a luz se dissipou e realmente eu, e pelo que parece Sango, Miroku e Sesshoumaru ficamos muito confusos.

**Kagome narrando**

Comecei a brigar com meu e perdi a paciência, decidi fazer algo que a muito tempo não fazia, mostraria quem realmente sou. Meu corpo começou a brilhar, encarando meu pai, eu mostrei meu verdadeiro eu, a cor dos meus olhos se tornaram azul turquesa, meus cabelos agora iam ate a metade da coxa e eram prateados e bem lisos, e minha franjinha estava dividida, um pouco do lado esquerdo e um pouco do lado direito, deixando assim o meio da minha testa visível, onde agora tinha uma espécie de estrelinha negra (n/a: sei que não é bem uma estrelinha, mas esse troçinho no meio da testa da Kagome é o mesmo que a Tsunade do Naruto tem, no meio da testa, só que a cor é preta. E a Kagome tem orelhas normais, ela não tem orelhas de cachorro.). Agora eu tinha garras bem afiadas, e caninos um pouco maiores que o normal. E para completar, meu cheiro que antes era de flores de cerejeira, mudou, e eu cheirava a chocolate agora, e eu parecia um pouco mais jovem.

Comecei a libertar minha energia sinistra.

#Kagome eu não acredito que você fez isso!# Falou meu pai me olhando profundamente.

#Por que? Não gosta de como eu realmente?#falei raivosa, foi quando me lembrei de algo, o principal motivo pelo qual eu não ficava na minha verdadeira forma, era porque eu ficava igual minha avó por parte de pai, e meu pai... ele... a não...

#Ah Kagome minha filhinha do coração, tanto tempo que eu não te vejo assim, mesmo sendo uma hanyou, você ainda fica muito fofa assim! Fica uma combinação da sua mãe e da minha. É tão fofo!# falava meu pai, feliz da vida, me abraçando e me apertando. E eu..bem... fiz a coisa mais normal do mundo..

#Socorro, para com isso pai. Pelo amor de Deus. Sem contado físico. Sem contato físico! SEM CONTATO FISICO!# gritava histericamente vermelha, parecendo um gato querendo sair dos braços do dono.

#Ka...Kagome!#olho na direção em que ouvi meu, e fico em choque. Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e ate mesmo Shippou me olhavam em estado de choque. Kagura me olhava divertida e Rin chorava de tanto rir.

#Rin sua maldita, tá rindo né!? Pois você vai ver agora!# Concentrei minha energia no anel dela, e ele saiu do dedo dela e foi em minha direção. Ela arregalou os olhos.

#Kagome!# chamou Rin, mas era tarde, seu corpo começou a brilhar, seus olhos se tornaram num tom vermelho sangue, suas orelhas ficaram um pouco pontudas, seu cabelo ficou num tom preto avermelhado, igual ao de Kagura, obteve caninos maiores e garras, além de que agora ela cheirava à rosas.

#Rin.#ouvi Sesshoumaru chama-la atônito igual aos outros.

#Eu...# começou Rin a falar, mas foi interrompida por Kagura.

#Rin meu anjo, você ta tão bonitinha, não é mesmo Naraku.#falou Kagura toda serelepe abrando Rin. E logo Naraku chegou perto dela e abraçou, falando alegremente.

#Oh que felicidade. Faz tanto tempo em que eu não via as duas assim, esse dia vai ser lembrado pelo resto dos meus dias.#falava meu pai abraçando eu e Rin. E esta cena passava de bizarra, estava Mau pai e Kagura abraçando eu e Rin, e nós duas tentando nos soltar histericamente.

#Meia hora depois#

Agora todos nós, nos encontrávamos na sala, todos em silêncio, ate que eu resolvo falar.

#Ta... cada um de vocês devem ter diversas perguntas sobra o que aconteceu hoje.# falei e todos concordaram.# Bem para começar, Naraku é pai da Rin e meu. E Kagura é a mãe da Rin, e como vocês já perceberam, Eles são yokais, o faz com que Rin seja um yokai também e eu uma hanyou já que minha mãe é humana.

#Mas vocês era humanas e...#começou Sesshoumaru

#Na verdade não somos, para você entender, a mãe da Kagome, vem de uma família de sacerdotisas, o que faz de Kagome ser uma também, ela consegue através d seus poderes se transformar em humana, adormecendo o lado yokai dela completamente. E eu bem... sou uma yokai, mas quando eu era pequena eu ganhei da avó da Kagome esse anel. Que tem a habilidade de transformar o yokai que o usa num humano. #falou Rin enquanto mostrava o anel, que estava em cima da mesa, em outras palavras, Kagome e Rin ainda estavam nas suas formas verdadeiras.

#Mas por que disso? Perguntou Miroku

#Ah... sei lá, gostávamos de ser humanas e acabamos que crescemos nessa forma e nos acostumamos.# respondeu Rin.

#E por que vocês não nos disseram?# perguntou Sango, olhando diretamente para mim, com um olhar triste. Eu a encarei e respondi com sinceridade.

#Foi como a Rin disse, crescemos naquela formas, tínhamos acostumado com elas, acabamos por não achar isso algo muito importante. Até nós acabávamos esquecendo que nos tínhamos poderes yokais.# Sango me encarou e sorriu largamente:

#Ai que legal, minha melhor amiga é uma yokai! Agora não vou ter mais peso na consciência por sempre pular em cima dela. HOHOHOHOHOHO#

#Sango... eu não sou uma yokai, sou uma H-A-N-Y-O-U.#falei com um sobrancelha arqueada.

#Tá tá.# respondeu ela nem ligando.

#Ta bom já que isso ta explicado, eu quero que me explique essa história de dormir na casa de um outro ser, sendo que você tinha falado que era na casa da Sango!#falou meu pai estressado. E todos me encaravam curiosos, menos Inuyasha.

#Ontem a tarde briguei mais um vez com Inuyasha# falei apontando para o dito cujo.# Mas tarde nos encontramos de novo, nos entendemos, só que começou a chover, e como o apartamento dele era mais perto, fomos para lá, tomei um banho e peguei uma roupa emprestada dele, já que a minha tava molhada, já estava tarde e ainda chovia muito forte, ai liguei para você, só que falei que ia dormir na casa da Sango, porque se eu falasse que era na casa de um garoto você ia dar um ataque histérico. Depois comemos e fomos dormir.#

#Eu não ia...#

#Te conheço muito bem, então nem vem com essa de que não daria ataque histérico.#

#E por que não foi para a escola?#

#Porque eu acordei tarde#respondi.

#E por que você dormiu tarde?#perguntou meu pai começando a ter uma crise.

#É que eu e a Kagome fomos comer, já estava bem tarde, porque o cara demorou para trazer o que pedimos, e eu esqueci de colocar o despertador para tocar. O que acabou por a gente acordar tarde e as aulas já estarem na metade. # respondeu Inuyasha.

#Ok!# falou Naraku olhando para Inuyasha e depois olhando para mim. #SÓ QUE IDEIA É ESSA DE ADOTAR UMA CRIANÇA KAGOME?

#O que?# falou Kagura espantada. Olhei para o Shippou e vi que ele estava triste, tenho certeza que não se sente bem vindo. Levantei-me fui em direção a ele, o peguei no colo e o abracei protetoramente, parecia uma leoa que protegendo sua cria de uma possível ameaça.

#Eu adotei ele porque gostei dele e quero que ele fique comigo. Vou cuidar dele, não se preocupe, que de algum modo eu consigo. #falei determinada, meu pai me encarou, depois encarou o Shippou. E disse por fim:

#Tá certo coce pode estar com ele, e eu posso até vê-lo como meu neto, mas para isso acontecer, tem um porém.# falou ele sorrindo misteriosamente.

#E o que é?# perguntei desconfiada.

#Terá que sobreviver com o Shippou, sem ajuda familiar durante um mês. Ou seja, terá que arranjar uma casa, dinheiro, roupas para ele, comida e todo o resto por conta própria. Aceita?# eu o encarei e percebi que todos me encaravam. Sorri e respondi determinada:

#Aceito!#

Continua...

_Oi pessoal?? Depois de séculos desaparecida eu finalmente volto. E ai? Gostaram do capitulo? Espero que sim, eu achei umas partes um pouco repetitivas e chatinhas, mais deixa para lá._

Quero agradecer as reviews de:

**Sakura-princesa**

**Dessinha-almeida**

**Lariinha**

**Anna-chan**

_Muito obrigada!! E por favor pessoal, deixem reviews!!_

_**Beijos e Bye Bye!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Isso definitivamente é ridículo!! Você deve estar se perguntando o que esta acontecendo, bem... depois que eu aceitei a proposta de meu pai, eu peguei minhas coisas e a Tifany e junto com Shippou acabamos, INFELIZMENTE, por ter que ficar na casa do idiota, tosco e cretino do Inuyasha, porque não tinha no momento outro lugar para ficar. Entrei no carro do Inuyasha na frente, junto com Shippou, que estava brincando com a Tifany atrás, e o Inuyasha que ia dirigir e sabe quando estávamos saindo dava para se ouvir os comentários idiotas do pessoal, como por exemplo: "Ai que casalzinho bonitinho!!" , "Estou vendo muitos netos no meu futuro!", "O Inuyasha é foda!", " Estou vendo que num futuro breve terei sobrinhos!" , mas a pior de todas foi: "Ela não é a mesma de antes!". Ao ouvir isso eu fiquei paralisada, era verdade, eu não era a mesma de antes, o que antes era só para mudar um pouquinho, acabei que mudando tudo, olhei-me pelo espelho do carro, eu estava na minha forma humana, porque sinceramente gosto de ser humana, e mesmo o espelho refletindo claramente a minha imagem, eu não me via. A maioria das minhas roupas eu tinha deixado de lado por outras que sinceramente eu não gosto nem um pouco. Era como se eu tivesse sido abduzida pelo planeta das frescuras e patty's e elas tivessem me trocado por uma versão mais falsa minha. Tá certo que resolvi ser menos violenta e de agora eu cuidar de um garotinho. Mas isso não justifica de eu mudar totalmente meu modo de ser, do meu estilo, dos meus ideais e de PRINCIPALMENTE: de eu aceitar que Inuyasha Taysho me trate como se eu fosse como qualquer outra garota e deixando ele me controlar. Bem... agora ACABOU. CHEGA DE KAGOME FRACA, IDIOTA, SONSA E FRESCA! Jackotsu estava totalmente errado, posso deixar de ser menos violentas, mas não vou mudar meu jeito de vestir, meu modo de falar e meu modo de ser. Bem mundo... Kagome Higurashi voltou e veio para matar. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Inuyasha narrando**

Eu estava dirigindo e disfarçadamente eu olhava para Kagome, depois de ter entrado no carro ela estava estranha, ela tinha ficado pensativa, então resolvi falar algo, mas resolvi ficar quieto e dirigir depois de ver a cara de psicopata homicida determinada que ela dava para o nada. Eu que não ia ser o doido a interromper os pensamentos assassinos que ela estava tendo agora, vai que ela dá uma de doida e resolve me matar a noite ou sei lá. Porque de Kagome Higurashi, futuramente, Taysho eu não duvido nada. Então parei para pensar, o que há comigo? No começo eu só queria seduzi-la, domá-la, zoar e mostrar seu verdadeiro lugar, mas agora... eu queria que ela não fosse só um troféu, um animal domado, eu queria que ela fosse minha, que... que.. ficasse comigo para sempre, que... é melhor eu parar de pensar besteira.

**Kagome narrando**

Finalmente chegamos ao meu novo lar... que lixo, que droga, que merda, que vida cretina, que loucura desgramada, que viadagem e.. .o que tem viadagem com isso? Meu Santo espiritinho do porco, tô xingando coisa que não tem nada a ver com a história. Afff... Desde o dia em que conheci a droga do Inuyasha só acontece merda na minha vida. (**N/A: droga vicia querida!!)** Vai a merda autora preguiçosa de merda! (**N/A: Vai tomar maracujina e controle essa língua, antes que eu perca a paciência e te coloco para dançar pro Inuyasha**) Dançar... para o Inuyasha? Você não teria coragem... teria? OO (**N/A: Quer pagar para ver? ÀÁ**) Her... NÃO!! (**N/A: Ótimo!)**

#Hei mãe, você ta bem? Vamos logo! O que ta esperando? # chamou-me Shippou já lá na frente junto com Tifany e Inuyasha, que estava com as malas. Ando um pouco rápido até para alcançá-los. Eh.. pior que eu, só a maldi... quer dizer a autora querida. Mas vamos voltar à história. Chegando lá no apartamento, aconteceu uma desgraça, quer saber o que foi? Bem...

#Onde eu vou dormir?#perguntou Shippou.

#Seu quarto ainda não foi arrumado e tudo mais. Por isso você vai dormir, por enquanto, lá no meu quarto, comigo e com a Kagome.# respondeu Inuyasha.

#COMO É QUE É?# gritei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

#O que foi?# perguntou-me Inuyasha.

#Eu não vou dormir com você no seu quarto!# respondi raivosa.

#Você vai dormir aonde então, inteligência? Não tem outro lugar! Só se for o sofá. # falou Inuyasha divertido e eu respondi.

#Tá certo#

#O que?#perguntou me desconfiado

#Eu durmo no sofá!# falei normalmente arrumando minhas coisas.

#Que??#

#Ai orelhudo... você é surdo mesmo hein!# falei debochadamente.

#Hora sua bruxa feminista de uma figa!!# retrucou Inuyasha raivoso.

#Olha o vocabulário Inuyasha, temos agora um filho!# debochei sorrindo divertida.

#É verdade... afinal temos que controlar a língua, para que Shippou e futuramente nossos filhos não falem besteira como a mãe!#falou dando um sorriso maliciosamente maldoso.

#Idiota! Viado de uma figa!# falei alterada

#Como é que é? Ora sua...# e assim eu e Inuyasha fomos um para cima do outro, esquecendo completamente da existência de Shippou e partindo para... como posso dizer...ah sei... para a ignorância.

**Shippou narrando**

Nesses últimos dias minha vida mudou completamente, ganhei uma família e uma mãe e um pai, que estranhamente me faz pensar que sou mais inteligente que eles... uhuhuhu, tão achando o que? Que eu sou santo, e tão inocente assim? Pois pensem de novo, sabe... Sinceramente eles para mim, tão mais para irmãos mais velhos do que pais, e são muito divertidos, desde aquele dia em que os vi pela primeira vez, eu notei que seriam um casal de namorados muito engraçados, por isso resolvi dar uma de cupido, vou juntar esse dois, nem que tenha que usar a força da minha inocência falsificada. Muahahahahahaha Inuyasha... Kagome... preparem-se para estar juntos. E... meu divino.. mas o que é isso. Tá... isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava, pensei depois de olhar os dois se matando no chão. É melhor eu parar eles, antes que eles... MEU SENHOR ELA MORDEU ELE!!

#CACHORRA!#gritou Inuyasha depois da mordida que levou na mão.

#CACHORRA UMA OVA, CRETINO!# gritou Kagome batendo nele com uma violência inacreditável. PUTA QUE PARIU, ELES VÃO SE MATAR!! O que eu faço? O QUE? O QUE? O... JÁ SEI! Vamos lá, no três eu vou,... um... dois... três... e

#BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PAPAI E MAMÃE TÃO BRIGANDO ELES ESTÃO SE MACHUCANDO! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!#gritei num falso choro dos mais descarados, que consegui. E na mesma hora eles dois param, e tive que me segurar para não rir, da cara de retardados que eles fizeram, enquanto estavam parados, com Kagome em cima do Inuyasha puxando as orelhas de dele violentamente e ele balançando violentamente também a cabeça dela, descabelando-a. Ai meu deus!! Eu tenho que agüentar... mas isso é hilário... mas calma... calma... isso... pronto... sem risos... só choro... vamos... pense em coisas tristes... coisas... tristes... isso!!

#Shi... ppou... meu Senhor, o que nos fizemos. Shippou me desculpa... eu... nos... e... #tentava Kagome desesperadamente se explicar enquanto me abraçava para supostamente me consolar. E o Inuyasha... bem... ele estava lá com a cara de anta dele, ai meu Deus... por que os adultos são uns idiotas, hein? Talvez seja meu QI altamente elevado. É... deve ser isso! Mas vamos voltar, uhuhuhuhuhu

#Mamãe, papai por... por que estão brigando?# perguntei choroso.

#É que.. é... me ajuda aqui Inuyasha!# falou Kagome desesperada.

#Bem... é briga de marido e mulher Shippou, isso acontece em todo o relacionamento!#respondeu Inuyasha sorrindo divertido, cara isso é hilário, num momento desses, ele vai e provoca ela. Huahahahahahahahaha

**Kagome narrando**

#Bem... é briga de marido e mulher Shippou, isso acontece em todo o relacionamento!# IDIOTA! Num momento desses ele fica dando uma de idiota, Inuyasha seu desgraçado, olhei demoniacamente para ele, pronta para bater nele ate que a morte nos separe, só que parei para pensar... é uma boa desculpa, mesmo não sendo verdade, Shippou nem vai perceber. Mas... ainda estou com raiva de você INUYASHA!

#A tá... mas então... mamãe... você vai dormir comigo e com o papai lá no quarto né?#perguntou Shippou choroso, menino malvado!! O que eu faço? NÃO... NÃO... NÃO ME OLHE COM ESSA SHIPPOU! ONEGAI! ONEGAI!! ONEG...

#Tá certo!#respondi por fim com uma cara de enterro.

#Bem então vamos jantar, que pelo menos eu, to morrendo de fome!#falou Inuyasha indo para a cozinha.Maldito!! Vi muito bem a aura de vitória dele, cretino, ai dele se ele tentar se aproximar de mim naquela cama.

**Inuyasha narrando**

Sabe... quando eu vi Shippou dar aquele ataque de choro e a Kagome começar a entrar em pânico tive vontade de rir, tá você deve estar achando que eu sou um louco e covarde por "bater" numa mulher, mas a Kagome não conta como mulher, eu acho... ah quer saber de uma coisa? DANE-SE O QUE VOCÊ PENS! Kagome é minha e ajo com ela da maneira que me vier à mente primeiro!

Mas... depois dessa confusão toda e de jantarmos, eu, Kagome e Shippou tomamos um banho, nos trocamos e fomos dormir. Afinal... eu e a Kagome teríamos que acordar cedo para ir para o colégio, e Shippou estaria no novo colégio dele, que eu e a Kagome matriculamos, sabe... aquilo tava mais que bizarro, eu não consegui me acostumar com Shippou sendo uma espécie de filho, isso parecia tão estranho, ele para mim parecia outra coisa, parecia como um... ah sei lá! Esquece. Falando nisso amanhã mesmo vou pedir para aquela decoradora arrumar o quarto do Shippou, afinal... quero mais espaço para dormir na cama... com a Kagome, é claro! Hehehehe

**Kagome narrando **

Que merda, que merda, que merda, merda, que merda,.. .e eu já disse que merda? Isso definitivamente tá uma merda, eu não acredito que tudo isso esteja acontecendo na minha vida assim tão rápido, a um tempo atrás eu não estaria nem pensando na possibilidade de que EU, Kagome Higurashi, adotaria um filho e morasse com ele na casa de um HOMEM, que não conhecia nem fazia um mês e que estaria nesse momento, na mesma cama que ele. DROGA! Será isso uma Praga da Rin? Ou talvez da Sango?Ou talvez dos homens? Ou talvez.. aff esquece!! Vou dormir que dá muito mais resultado, afinal... amanhã será um dia longo... MUITO LONGO.

**Continua...**

**Bem... espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, mesmo ele não sendo grande. E COMENTEM, por favor! U.U... Quanto mais reviews, mas rápido eu posto, afinal: ENTREI DE FERIAS!! EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Bem...**

**_LARIINHA,_**

**_Quero lhe agradecer pela review. Você foi a única que deixou uma review, T-T Então a única coisa que posso de dizer é:_**

**_ARIGATOU!! E se não fosse por você eu nem sei se continuaria essa fic, afinal, são as reviews que motivam o autor, no caso autora, de continuar uma fic. E você me motivou a continuar._**

**Bem.. vou indo.**

**Beijos e Bye Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Acordo as 5:30 da manhã, como sempre e o Inuyasha e o Shippou ainda estavam dormindo, bando de folgados. Devia jogar um balde de água fria nos dois, é... acho que não sirvo para ser mãe. Fazer o que, não é mesmo? Levanto-me e vou me arrumar, e hoje me arrumei bem rápido, as 6:00 eu já estava pronta, e o Inuyasha e o Shippou ainda dormindo, bando de antas!! Eu estava com meu típico uniforme, fiquei de cabelos soltos, passei um perfume, um lápis de olho, um batom cor de cobre bem escuro, e para completar coloquei meu conjunto de brinco e colar favorito, que era aquele em forma de coração vermelho e uma foice na frente. Bem... .como hoje eu estava de bom humor hoje, e eu tinha quer acordar o Inuyasha e o Shippou para não se atrasarem, eu fiz o seguinte, peguei o Shippou no colo e comecei a cutucá-lo ate ele acordar, quando ele acordou pedi para fazer silencio e ir se arrumar, ele me obedeceu, então fui na cozinha peguei um copo de água BEM gelada, e voltei para o quarto com um sorriso macabro, e SIM! Fiz isso mesmo que vocês pensaram, cara... nunca vi alguém gritar tão alto em toda a minha vida, a cara dele foi HILÁRIA.. HUAHAHAHAHAHA

#MALDITA!# gritou Inuyasha em fúria depois de finalmente entender o que estava acontecendo, os olhos dele estavam em chamas. #KAGOME SUA LOUCA!! Por que fez isso?#perguntou-me raivoso.

#Ora Inu-chan... é que eu queria te acordar para não se atrasar para o colégio, sabe... é que já são 6:05#falei fazendo voz manhosa com uma carinha inocente.

#Ora sua... do que você me chamou?#perguntou ele se tocando do que eu o chamei e ficando irado. Ai o que aconteceu foi muito rápido, num segundo eu estava na frente dele em pé e no outro eu estava na cama debaixo dele, as pernas dele estavam no meio das minhas e minhas mãos estavam sendo seguradas por ele acima da minha cabeça, senti um arrepio enorme e pela primeira vez fiquei com medo do que ele faria.

#Kagome... primeiro jogou água gelada em mim, enquanto eu dormia e depois me chama desse apelido. Você é louca? Tem noção do que você fez?#perguntou ameaçadoramente com o rosto bem próximo do meu, dava para sentir a respiração dele no meu pescoço, além de sentir certas coisas dele no meio das minhas pernas, e DEFINITIVAMENTE isso não tava muito legal, principalmente por me fazer sentir sensações não muito agradáveis.

#Inu... inuyasha... nós amos nos atrasar para o colégio.#falei bem baixinho receosa, afinal eu havia mexido com fogo, e agora pela primeira vez eu estava com medo de ser queimada. Ele me encarou serio e me soltou, entrou no banheiro e bateu a porta. E eu fiquei lá, do mesmo jeito que eu estava. Droga!! Acho que desta vez eu exagerei!

**Shippou narrando**

Acordei com Kagome me cutucando ela me pediu para fazer silencio e ir me arrumar, então fingi que a obedecia e me escondi num canto, eu estava com um mau pressentimento sobre o que ela ia fazer, e minhas suspeitas se comprovaram quando eu vi ela ir para a cozinha e voltar para o quarto depois com um copo de água e como o copo era de alumínio dava para se ver que a água estava gelada. A não... ela NÃO vai fazer aquilo que eu estou pensando que ela vai fazer, AH NÃO!! ELA FEZ!! HUAHAHAHAHAHA Olha a cara de idiota que ele fez, huahahahahaha e EPA!! A cara dele não me parece muito das boas, e KAGOME!! Idiota!! O que ele vai fazer com ela?? Solta ela seu... OPA PERAI!! NUM SOLTA ELA NÃO!!A coisa tá começando a prestar. Hohoho Vixi é melhor eu parar de gracinha as coisas tão começando a ficar pesadas, espero que ele não a machuque. Ótimo!! Ele a soltou. Agora é melhor eu correr e me arrumar. Corro pro banheiro e me arrumo correndo por enquanto que penso. Droga!! As coisas vão ser mais difíceis para mim!! Estavam todos andando e o clima não estava lá muito bom, Kagome parecia meio que triste e Inuyasha parecia raivoso. EU estava no meio dos dois e sabe, não parecíamos uma família muito feliz. Kagome, a suposta mãe, estava triste, Inuyasha estava com uma cara de que ia matar um e eu estava com a minha cara de inocente que nessa hora estava me irritando, pois queria gritar para eles deixarem essa briga idiota de lado e se beijarem logo. Ahhh... é duro ser eu!

**Kagome narrando**

Deixamos o Shippou no colégio, era 6:45 am tínhamos 15 minutos para chegar no colégio, dava tempo de chegar lá pois o colégio do Shippou ficava a caminho do nosso e já estávamos bem próximos de chegar lá. Mas... eu ainda estava triste e sem animo, me sentia péssima, me achei um monstro. Inuyasha até agora só tem sido legal comigo e eu estava sendo... EU? Eu estava muito confusa e pela primeira vez eu não sabia o que fazer. Sabe.. ultimamente percebi que desde o dia em que conheci o Inuyasha eu estava fazendo e sentindo coisas que jamais tinha passado pela minha cabeça. Por quê? Por que isso tem que acontecer comigo? Será que é pedir muito eu ser... sozinha? Senti meus os ficarem marejados, NÃO, eu não podia chorar, não podia chorar pelo Inuyasha, não por um homem. E infelizmente não consegui segurar minhas lágrimas, elas caiam livremente sobre meu rosto, eu estava de cabeça baixa com minha franja cobrindo meus olhos, e como o Inuyasha estava na minha frente eu torcia para que ele não percebesse que eu chorava. Eu ainda andava sem olhar para frente ate que sinto bater em algo e quando levanto olhos para ver o que era, encontro os olhos do Inuyasha, ele me encaram intensamente e parecia arrependido, ele me abraçou e senti como se o mundo tivesse parado e só eu e ele existíssemos.

#Inu... Inuyasha!#murmurei seu nome e nada mais foi dito, só ficamos lá abraçados como se nada mais importasse. Depois de um tempo nos separamos e eu o encarei, ele enxugou minhas lágrimas e disse sorrindo com doçura?

#Vem, se não vamos chegar atrasados.# disse segurando minha mão e me puxando, eu apenas sorri, apertei a mão dele firme e andei ao lado dele.

**Inuyasha narrando**

Eu estava com muita raiva de Kagome, estava com vontade de pegar ela e jogar no meio da rua para um carro passar em cima dela. Mas não fiz isso. Estávamos indo pro colégio eu andava na frente a xingando em pensamentos, quando sinto o cheiro de lagrimas, pedi a Deus para que não fosse Kagome a chorar, mas quando me virei para ver, ela era. Kagome estava chorando de cabeça baixa, me senti horrível. Parei de andar e ela trombou comigo, sabe eu estava me sentindo horrível, mas quando ela me encarou com aqueles olhos, me senti o pior cara do mundo, me senti arrependido de tê-la tratado daquela maneira. Eu então a abracei, e para a minha felicidade e surpresa, ela retribuiu o abraço. Eu não sei se ela sentiu o mesmo, mas com aquele simples abraço eu senti o mundo desaparecer, como só eu e ela existíssemos e nada mais importava. Sabe, eu não sei porque, mas adoro quando Kagome me chama daquele jeito, é uma sensação incrivelmente boa. Ficamos assim durante um tempo, ate que nos separamos, eu a encarei sorrindo, enxuguei as lágrimas dela e sorrindo disse:

#Vem, se não vamos chegar atrasados.# falei segurando a mão dela e a puxando, e fomos assim para o colégio.

**Kagome narrado**

Chegamos no colégio por um fio de os portões se fecharem, eu e ele, ainda de mãos dadas, fomos em direção a sala, chegando lá, entramos e por algum motivo chamamos a atenção do povo, eu não entendi direito. Esse povo é tudo um bando de idiotas, ninguém merece eles. Vejo Sango, Miroku e Rin se aproximando, e eles estavam sorrindo estranhamente para mim e para o Inuyasha, acho que eles são doidos!!

#É maninha... parece que é verdade então o que a Sango disse.# falou alegremente

#O que é verdade?#perguntei desconfiada, afinal, o que vem da Sango e que a Rin gosta nunca presta.

#Inuyasha garanhão. Pegou ela de jeito!!# falou Miroku malicioso, recebendo em troca um soco na cabeça.

#Idiota!Mas um comentário idiota seu e você morre.# falou Inuyasha raivoso.

#O que é verdade, Sango?#perguntei raivosa por minha pergunta ser ignorada.

#Ora, de você e o Inuyasha estarem juntos agora, iguais a um casal!!# respondeu Rin feliz da vida.

#Com...como é que é?? De onde vocês tiraram essa idiotice?# perguntei carrancuda..

#Kagome tem razão! Eu e essa bruxa não temos nada.# falou Inuyasha mal humorado.

#Então por que estão de mãos dadas?#perguntou Sango malvada fingindo indignação. Eu e o Inuyasha nos encaramos, e olhamos para nossas mãos e a soltamos rápido, dava para se ver que estávamos vermelhos, MUITO vermelhos. Sango sua maldita!! Então era por isso que o povo nos encarava tanto, merda!! Sabe.. pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida, fiquei feliz de o sinal bater e o professor entrar, m sentei na minha cadeira fingi prestar atenção na aula, sabe... odeio ter que admitir, mas fui muito mal agradecida com o Inuyasha, posso não gostar de homens, mas tenho ética e educação, bem... não sou lá muito boa em cozinhar coisas de sal, mas sou ótima em fazer doces e sobremesas. Acho que vou fazer para Inuyasha um musse de maracujá com chocolate branco, é uma delicia. Só que vou ter que ir no supermercado para comprar os ingredientes. Mas... não tem problema, é melhor eu prestar atenção nas aulas se não, eu não vou aprender nada.

Eu estava quieta pensando na vida quando vejo um papelzinho sobre minhas mesa, abro ele e vejo escrito:

_Kagome-chan,_

_Eu e a Rin decidimos fazer uma reuniãozinha de garotas no recreio, só nos três. E i? Você topa? Onegai!! _

_Ass: Sango-chan_

Eu então peguei minha caneta roxa e respondi:

_Ok! Mas aonde?_

Logo o papelzinho voltou:

_Atrás do colégio._

E respondo:

_Ok!_

Quando bateu o sinal para o recreio, eu, a Sango e a Rin, fomos para de trás do colégio, sentamos embaixo de uma árvore e fizemos uma rodinha. Então eu falei:

#Hei Rin, o que o Sesshoumaru falou com você sobre o fato de não ter contado a ele que não era humana de verdade.# perguntei curiosa, ela sorriu para mim e respondeu:

#Bem... foi assim:#

**#Flash Back On#**

_Estava eu e o Sesshoumaru na pracinha, ele me encarou serio, eu estava nervosa, com medo do que ele ia me dizer, eu estava na minha forma yokai, ele então ele me disse:_

_#Por que não me disse que era na verdade um yokai?# perguntou com o rosto impassível, mas eu sabia que ele estava bravo e chateado. Eu olhei nos olhos dele e disse:_

_#Eu não sei, não achei que isso fosse importante, porque sendo humana ou yokai, o meu amor por você não mudaria e eu ainda seria a mesma Rin que você conhece. Mas... se quiser terminar eu entenderei.# falei abaixando a cabeça e segurando as lágrimas. Ele levantou meu rosto e me olhou no fundo dos meus olhos e disse:_

_#Rin... não me importo de você ser humana, nem de você ser yokai. E eu não quero terminar, porque... porque eu te amo, e quando se ama alguém não é pela sua aparência e sim pelo que é por dentro.# quando Sesshoumaru eu deixei lagrimas caírem do meu rosto, mas agora era de felicidade._

_#Sesshoumaru... eu te amo também.# e finalmente nos beijamos ficamos um tempo abraçados ate que de repente ele fala:_

_#Rin e agora? Você ficará na sua forma humana ou yokai. # ele me perguntou curioso e pendei e finalmente respondi:_

_#O que você prefere?# perguntei dando a ele o anel e o direito de escolher. Ele apenas sorriu e colocou o anel no meu dedo, me fazendo voltar a minha forma humana._

_#Isso responde a sua pergunta?# eu sorri abertamente e o abracei e ficamos assim juntinhos no maior Love!!_

**#Flash Back Off#**

#Ai que lindo!# falava Sango imaginado a cena com os olhinhos brilhando, eu apenas achei graça, afinal não consigo imaginar o Sesshoumaru fazendo isso. Seria bastante estranho e engraçado.

#E você Sango?#perguntei sorrindo, ela fez uma cara carrancuda e disse:

#O Miroku é um idiota sem vergonha, imagina que aquele idiota, passou a mão em mim no cinema. Ele é um idiota! Insensível! Sem vergonha!# começou Sango a dizer raivosa e terminou chorosa. Idiota!! O Miroku é um idiota, ele vai me pagar por fazer a Sango sofrer. Eu e a Rin abraçamos a Sango e ela começa a chorar. Depois de um tempo, Sango parecia melhor, então eu disse:

#Não ligue para aquele idiota, Sango-chan. Haja o que houver saiba que eu e a Rin sempre estaremos do seu lado para te ajudar e que nos te amamos, você é nossa amiga e não vamos permitir que o Miroku faça você sofrer desse jeito. Nem que eu tenha que bater no Miroku e cortar a mão dele para ele concertar. - falei amavelmente, e Sango ficou feliz, menos na parte do final onde ela me encarou como se eu fosse anormal.

#Obrigada Kagome, mas creio que a parte do bater no Miroku e cortar a mão dele para ele concertar você pode deixar de lado que eu mesma resolvo isso.# falou Sango com uma gota. Eu não entendi do porque ela ficou desse jeito tão nervosa, qual o problema de arrancar uma mão daquele pervertido?? Seria melhor para todos, menos para o Miroku, mas ele não importa. Aff esquece, é melhor deixar isso para lá.

#E você Kagome?# perguntou-me Rin, eu encarei-a confusa:

#O que tem eu?#

#Ora Kagome não finja de idiota. Você e o Inuyasha. Dá para se ver que vocês têm algo. #disse Sango perdendo a paciência.

#Não há nada entre nós!# falei convicta.

#Ah qual é Kagome diz logo!# falou Rin igual à Sango. Eu as encarei seriamente e disse:

#Não temos nada!#elas me encararam profundamente e soltaram um suspiro. E balançaram a cabeça negativamente de modo decepcionado. Loucas!!

Depois disso o sinal tocou e fomos para a sala, quando acabaram as aulas, nos despedimos e eu e o Inuyasha fomos em direção a escola do Shippou para buscá-lo.

#Hei Kagome, onde você e as meninas foram no recreio, eu e os meninos procuramos vocês em toda parte?# perguntou Inuyasha curioso

#Nos estamos conversando sobre umas coisas num lugar. Hei Inuyasha poderia dar para mim depois, um recado para o Miroku?# perguntei para ele.

#O que é?#

#Diga ao Miroku, que se ele fazer a Sango chorar de novo. Ele vai se ver comigo. Ou ele conserta e vira homem de verdade ou eu vou arrancar a mão dele.# falei em tom frio ameaçador.

#Ok!#falou entediado. Foi quando eu me lembrei que eu tinha que ir ao supermercado.

#Hei Inuyasha você poderia buscar o Shippou sozinho na escola? É que eu tenho que fazer umas coisas# perguntei a ele.

#Ok! Encontro-te mais tarde.# depois disso fui ao supermercado comprar os ingredientes.

**Inuyasha narrando**

Depois de Kagome partir, eu busquei o Shippou e fomos para casa, ele me encarava de modo estranho, ate que falou:

#Cadê a Kagome?# ele me perguntou e eu respondi.

#Ela teve que ir a um local.#

#Eu sei que não devia fazer isso, mas... Inuyasha você é um idiota mesmo. Não devia ter tratado a Kagome assim, seu babaca. É melhor você se entender com ela porque se não transformarei sua vida num inferno. #falou zangado, eu arregalei meus olhos.

#O que você disse?#perguntei atônito, Shippou girou os olhos entediado e disse com desdém.

#A verdade é que eu não sou esse menino idiota e inocente. Sou mais inteligente que você, para faze a verdade.#

#Ora seu muleque!# falei raivoso pronto para dar um soco na cabeça dele só que ...

#Você quer a Kagome, não quer?# eu o encarei serio e respondi.

#E o que tem isso?# perguntei desconfiado

#Bem... vou te ajudar com a Kagome.# respondeu Shippou.

#E porque fazia isso?#

#Porque acho divertido. Gosto de você e da Kagome, não como pais, mas como irmãos.#

#Jamais imaginei que você fosse assim Shippou!#

#Eh... mas eu sou. Ma e ai? Quer minha ajuda ou não?# eu o encarei e respondi.

#Ta certo.#

#Ótimo. Agora vamos logo para saca que eu to com fome e quero também jogar vídeo game.#disse Shippou animado.

#HUAHAHAHAHA Tirou as palavras da minha boca.# e lá se foram os dois, felizes da vida.

**Kagome narrando**

Depois de comprar tudo que precisava, eu finalmente cheguei em casa, e encontro Shippou e Inuyasha jogando vídeo game, enquanto comem porcaria. Que maravilha!!... Idiotas. Fui para a cozinha e comecei a fazer o musse, eu estava pensando... eu não tinha percebido isso, mas eu não via Shippou como um filho, afinal que espécie de mãe falava assim do filho? Shippou tava mais para um irmão caçula, mas eu não queria fazer ele ficar triste, então decidi que deixaria ele me ver como mãe, mesmo eu o considerando como um irmãozinho. Depois de bastante tempo, o musse tava pronto, só precisava colocar na geladeira, coloquei lá e fui ver Shippou e Inuyasha, que ainda estavam jogando vídeo game, nem perceberam que eu tinha chegado, ai ninguém merece.

#Hei vocês!#chamei-os e finalmente eles perceberam minha presença.

#Kagome? Quando você chegou?# revirei os olhos e respondi.

#Já faz duas horas que eu cheguei.#

#Duas horas?? Nossa.. nem ti vi chegar!#são nessas horas que tenho vontade de bater no Inuyasha pela sua burrice.

#O que tem para comer?#perguntei

#Her... chocolate?# perguntou Inuyasha, eu encarei Inuyasha raivosa, e disse:

#Vai fazer o almoço!# mandei tentando manter a paciência.

#Por que eu?# ele perguntou indignado e respondi:

#Porque sou horrível na cozinha, Shippou é uma criança e você é o único que sabe cozinhar. #ele me olhou emburrado e foi para a cozinha resmungando.

#E você Shippou?#perguntei a ele

#O que tem eu Kagome-chan?# perguntou inocente, eu suspirei e disse:

#Não fique muito tempo no vídeo game se não terá dor de cabeça depois. E não coma essa porcaria antes do almoço.# falei.

#Ta certo!# ele respondeu sorrindo. E eu fui para... para... ah quer saber de uma coisa?

#Hei Shippou quero jogar também me dá um controle ai!# e ficamos eu e Shippou jogando ate que o Inuyasha nos chamou para almoçar. Depois de almoçarmos, e antes que qualquer um se levantasse, eu me levantei, peguei colher e pratos e coloquei um para cada um, eles não estavam entendendo nada, e eu simplesmente abri a geladeira e peguei o musse. E disse:

#Bom aproveito# falei colocando a tigela de vidro enorme na mesa e eles se serviram.

#Isso tá uma delicia Kagome!!# falou Shippou comendo alegremente

#Hei Kagome! Onde você comprou isso?#perguntou de boca cheia.

#Eu fiz!#falei comendo também. Inuyasha me olhou indignado.

#Você não disse que não sabia cozinhar?#

#Sei fazer doces e sobremesas, mas quando se trata de fazer comida de sal, eu sou horrível.# falei

#Não deve ser tão ruim assim...é?#perguntou Inuyasha.

#Na ultima vez que eu fiz comida de sal, meu pai parou na UTI com intoxicação intestinal.!# falei entediada enquanto via Inuyasha e Shippou imaginando a cena em suas mentes. Afff... minha vida é um saco!!

**Continua...**

**E ai pessoal? Gostaram? Eu fui rapida, não fui??**

**Bem... quero agradecer as reviews da:**

_Mary_

_Lory Higurashi_

_Sakura-princesa_

_Kipi-chan_

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentando.**

**Comentem por favor pessoal!!**

**Beijos e Bye Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Antes de começar a história a TV Kagome-DarkAngel informa: chamar Inuyasha de viado, é prejudicial à sanidade mental de uma pessoa. Por isso JAMAIS, REPITO JAMAIS CHAME INUYASHA DE VIADO, ao menos se não querer terminar igual a Kagome!!**

**Capitulo 13**

Depois dos garotos comerem musse, eu fui para o meu...quer dizer, pro quarto do Inuyasha e fiquei estudando, enquanto que Shippou e a criançola do Inuyasha jogava vídeo game, eles jogaram o resto do dia inteirinho. Bakas!! Acabou que sobrou para mim, tive que dar remédio para dor de cabeça para os dois, já que a cabeça deles estava estourando. Idiotas!! Bem feito para eles.

**#Duas horas da manhã#**

Sabe... eu já disse que ODEIO HOMENS? Disse? Bem,... Então vou reafirmar e enfatizar: EU ODEIO HOMENS. Eu não acredito que isso esta acontecendo. Sabe o que é? Bem... vou te dizer. Dormir na mesma cama que o Inuyasha NÃO É LEGAL!! E sabe? Dizem que um é bom, dois é ótimo, mas três é demais. E eu concordo plenamente com esse ditado. Onde já se viu três pessoas numa cama só? Tá certo que o Shippou é pequeno, mas ele ainda ocupa espaço e já é a QUARTA vez que eu acordo por cair da cama. Mas que merda, hein! Eu não agüento mais isso!! Eu não vou mais ficar aqui dormindo nesse projeto de mini cama de casal com mais DUAS PESSOAS, sendo que uma delas ocupa um lado inteirinho da cama. Não que Inuyasha seja gordo, mas ele é grande e ainda por cima dorme todo arreganhado, parecendo mulher quando tá parindo. Aí ninguém merece!! Me levanto do chão.. e sim, eu estava no chão. Por que você acha que eu estou acordada resmungando afinal? Saio do quarto e deito no sofá. E vou te falar: Ô sofazinho vagabundo esse, hein. É mais duro do que pau de tarado!! ... Esqueçam esse ultimo comentário pessoal. Acho que estou passando tempo demais com os homens, já estou virando uma tarada igual a eles daqui a pouco eu vou acabar virando uma cópia feminina daquele tal de Miroku.

**#Imaginação da Kagome#**

Era um lindo dia e Kagome estava passeando no parque, ela para na uma sorveteria, e vê um cara lindo de morrer e passa a mão na bunda dele com gosto. O cara vira para ela com os olhos arregalados e logo grita:

#Hentai!!#grita igual a uma garota e dá um tapa na cara dela.

#Maldito!!# e começa a bater nele ate ele ficar zonzo. Depois disso, ela pega ele pela camisa e fala – E ai gostoso? Quer que eu dê um filho para você.# fala maliciosamente dando um sorriso safado.

**#Fim da imaginação#**

Santo Deus, cruz credo, Deus que me livre. Espero que isso nunca aconteça. Se não eu pulo do meio fio e me mato de vergonha!! T-T Acho que estou com minha mente muito fértil hoje, acho que aquele musse não me fez muito bem. Deito-me melhor no sofá, mas infelizmente não consegui dormir muito bem. Finalmente chega a hora de me levantar para ir para a escola e vou te falar EU NÃO ESTOU DE BOM HUMOR!! Levanto-me e vou me arrumar, tomei um banho, fiz minha higiene pessoal, coloquei o típico uniformizinho de merda, meu típico brinco e colar de coração com uma foice em cima, prendi meus cabelos num rabo de cavalo com umas mechas soltas e para finalizar passei um lápis de olho bem forte e um batom avermelhado. Fiquei me olhando no espelho do banheiro e acabei por tomar uma decisão. Meu corpo começou a brilhar e eu me transformei em uma hanyou**, **com meus longos cabelos agora prateados, minhas garras, caninos maiores, meus olhos cor azul turquesa e tudo mais. (**N/A: **_A descrição esta no capitulo de como ela fica. Obs: Eu fiz umas alterações na a aparência dela lá no capitulo 10, ok?_) Bonita e perigosa... gostei!! Quando saio do banheiro pego minha mochila que estava já pronta e do lado de fora do banheiro na porta, e vou para a cozinha, do corredor vi Inuyasha e Shippou, prontos, tomando café, eles olham para mim e dou um sorriso "muito feliz" para eles. É... se preparem queridos pois hoje estou coma macaca!!

**#Shippou narrando#**

Quando acordei não encontrei a Kagome, mas não me importei acordo o Inuyasha que me olha mal humorado, mas quando ele viu o horário tratou de ir se arrumar e eu fizemos o mesmo. Estávamos na cozinha comendo quando a Kagome chegou e para a minha surpresa ela estava como uma hanyou. Ela olha para gente e dá um olhar e sorriso de maníaca em serie. Sinto um arrepio na espinha, Já que ela estava no corredor que estava meio escuro e ela estava vindo em nossa direção a passos lentos e silenciosos, com aqueles olhos assustadores nos olhando profundamente. MEU DEUS A KAGOME UMA MANIACA PSICOPATA ELA VAI MATAR TODOS NOS!! POR QUE? EU SOU MUITO JOVEM PARA MORRER!! Eu estava paralisado e chocado, cada vez ela se aproximava mais, ela estava arrastando algo, era a mochila dela, mas... do jeito que ela arrastava com uma mão, eu comecei a imaginar que seria meu cadáver depois de cruelmente, dolorosamente e lentamente morto. Minha vida estava passando pelos meus olhos, e me arrependo de todos os pecados que cometi. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu estava quase que borrando as calças de medo. Foi quando ela desaparece. Mas como?? Foi quando escuto uma voz atrás de mim e do Inuyasha, já que ele estava do meu lado.

#Eu vou na frente andando. Inuyasha leve o Shippou. E Shippou não se meta em confusão. Não façam nada que possam se arrepender amargamente depois. E eu vou sair depois da escola e só volto mais tarde então, não me liguem e nem me procurem. - falou Kagome psicopatamente, causando em mim pelo menos, uma imensa vontade de pular da janela e acabar com essa agonia. Ouvi a porta bater, ela tinha ido, olho para Inuyasha e ele nem piscava, tava tão branco que achei que ele tinha morrido!! Depois de uns minutos ele finalmente me olha e fla.

#Vi... minha... vida... passar... diante... dos... meus... olhos!!#falou com dificuldade e apavorado, então eu respondi.

#.Eu me borrei todo!!#falei correndo pro banheiro.

#Hei não me deixe sozinho ela pode querer voltar e me matar!!#ouvi Inuyasha gritar desesperado correndo atrás de mim.

Bem... eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer: Kagome dá medo... MUITO MEDO!!

**#Kagome narrando#**

Cara... a cara deles foram hilárias!! Huahahahahahahahaha Shippou borrou de medo e quase que Inuyasha chora e vai para de baixo da mesa!! Bem feito para ele! Huahahahahahaha Eu estava sorrindo de felicidade (lê-se: um sorriso de um psicopata depois de ver a vitima em agonia.) Sabe... mas acho que fui má demais com eles...talvez eu não devesse ter feito aquilo... bem... mas o que foi já foi. No Caminho encontro Sango e Rin.

#Kagomeeeeee que saudade#gritou ela pulando em cima de mim.

#Sango!#resmunguei emburrada.

#Kagome por que esta assim?#perguntou-me Rin.

#Fiquei com vontade de ficar na minha forma original!# falei sorrindo alegremente. Elas me encaram desconfiadas e Sango finalmente fala.

#Tá bom! O que aconteceu?# eu olhei para ela e para Rin que me olhavam curiosa, então contei tudo a ela detalhadamente.

#Kagome eu não acredito que você fez isso!!#falou Rin com cara de desaprovação.

#Concordo com a Rin Kagome, tenho dó do pobrezinho do Shippou!! Ele pode ficar com trauma!!#falou Sango preocupada e pensei, ela tinham razão!!

#Mas deve ter sido hilária a cara deles!!# falou Rin pensativa.!

#É mesmo!! Huahahahahahahah# disse Sango e nos três começamos a rir.

#Não se preocupem, vou me desculpar com ele depois!!#falei a elas, sabe vou ser boazinha com eles hoje. Mas... como??

**#Inuyasha narrando#**

Eu e o Shippou estávamos indo para o colégio, o medo já tinha passado. Aquela maldita da Kagome ela vai me pagar por isso

#Será que ela descobriu a verdade?#perguntei a Shippou.

#Acho que não!Mas sabe... ate que foi engraçado.!!# respondeu ele.

#A Kagome as vezes assusta!!#falei .

#Sua cara foi hilária Inuyasha!! Huahahahahaha#zoou Shippou.

#Pelo menos não fui eu que me borrei todo!!#retruquei fazendo ele ficar de cara emburrada. Huahahahahaha vai!! Mexe com que tá quieto!!

**#Kagome narrando#**

Eu estava na sala, Rin estava com Sesshoumaru e Sango e Miroku estavam discutindo, aff... isso é ridículo, esse por acaso é o mês dos idiotas apaixonados? Em todo lugar que eu vou só vejo casais e mais casais, que nojo. O que leva uma mulher de saúde perfeita a endoidar de vez e arranjar um namorado idiota machista para controlar a sua vida? Nunca entenderei isso!! O mundo esta perdido!! Eu estava pensando na quão fraca foi Deirdre de Rivenloch, do livro: Donzela guerreira de Sarah Mckerrigan, como ela foi capaz de deixar um homem entrar em seus coração, ela ... uma surpreendente guerreira que se permitiu ser mais fraca do que o Pagan Cameliard. Isso é um ultraje! Isso é uma vergonha!! Isso é uma decadência!! Isso é... Inuyasha? Olha ele chegou, vejo ele se sentar na sua cadeira e nem olhar para mim. Maldito sem vergonha!! É melhor eu voltar no que eu estava pensando e... no que eu estava pensando mesmo? Ah... esquece.

A aula passa lentamente, eu quase morro de tédio, que santa ignorância, será que todos que me vêem tem que perguntar: Você é aluna nova? Tive muito dificuldade para não perder a paciência e não matar todos os que me perguntavam isso.

Quando o sinal bate pro recreio eu saio da sala, e sabe... comecei a me arrepender de estar na minha forma hanyou, pois chamo mais atenção do que deveria.

#E ai gracinha que eu você lá na minha e casa?- perguntou-me um garoto se achando o rei da parada. Ora ele vai ver só e...

#Ela não esta interessada idiota, sai de perto da MINHA namorada!!#falou Inuyasha raivoso se colocando entre eu e o garoto que me deu em cima de mim.

#Her... me desculpe eu não queria.. eu... eu não sabia que ela era sua namorada eu achei que...#tentava se explicar morrendo de medo da cara do Inuyasha

#Dê o fora.#falou entre dentes e o garoto fugiu. Ele estava de costas para mim, e sabe... se eu tinha decidido ser HOJE mais boazinha com ele tenho que começar agora. Então vamos lá.

#Obrigado Inu-kun!!# falei docemente com um sorriso gentil e um olhar carinhoso, ele me encarou atônito e confuso. E ficou mais ainda quando dei um beijo na bochecha dele e peguei a mão dele e comecei a puxá-lo de leve para ir lá para fora no jardim do colégio. Eu estava morrendo de rir por dentro, da cara de taxo do Inuyasha, era hilária, foi quando ele parou de repente e me puxou de encontro a ele, olhei para cima para ver o rosto Del, já que ele era mais alto do que eu, e vejo ele com um olhar serio, ele colocou a mão na minha testa. Mas percebendo de que eu não estava com febre ou passado mal, ele falou:

#Ficou louca de vez se drogou? –perguntou meio raivoso com um olhar desconfiado. Inuyasha.. eu não te entendo quando ameaço ele revida, quando faço nada ele me provoca, quando dou uma de psicopata ele foge e quando eu sou gentil, amável, educada, carinhosa e tudo mais ele me pergunta se eu estou louca e se eu me droguei nesse tom? Eu vou acabar ele... depois.

#Não... eu não estou. Só estou querendo ser gentil com o cara que me protegeu daquele idiota que dava em cima de mim, Inu-kun. #falei calmamente, e vou te falar eu estou ficando ENOJADA com o jeito que eu estou falando e agindo com um homem denominado Inuyasha.

#Tá... quem é você e o que fez com a Kagome, bruxa do 71?# BRUXA DO 71? BRUXA DO 71? ORA SEU...

#IDIOTA!! SEU IGNORANTE CABEÇUDO!! TENTO SER GENTIL COM VOCÊ, E VOCÊ BEM FALAR ISSO PARA MIM? VAI VER SE EU ESTOU LÁ NA ESQUINA SEU PALERMA ANIMAL! ORELHUDO, CACHORRO, VIADO# comecei a xingá-lo, o que chamou a atenção das pessoas.

#EPA VIADO NÃO!! –me interrompeu Inuyasha.

#VIADO SIM!!#reafirmei o que tinha dito, tá certo que Inuyasha não tem nada de viado, mas ele não precisa ficar sabendo disso, precisa? Acho que não!!

#POIS VOU TE MOSTRAR O VIADO ENTÃO!!#então ele me agarrou e me deu aquele beijasso que ninguém poderia colocar defeito. Ele me deu O beijo. Ele me beijava com ferocidade, com urgência, com animalismo... isso existe? Não importa só sei que retribui. Enlacei meus braços no pescoço dele e ele segurou minha cintura, dei impulso e enlacei minhas pernas na cintura dele, as coisas estavam, esquentando e eu estava indo a loucura, quando uma voz chama a atenção.

#Se vocês não sabem, vocês estão num colégio de família e não num motel!#falou o diretor irado. MERDA!! EU SOU BURRA!COMO EU PUDE FAZER ISSO? E NA FRENTE DO COLEGIO INTEIRO! **(N/A:** **Eu disse que chamar Inuyasha de viado era prejudicial à sanidade mental de uma pessoa!! Mas me escutam? nãooooooo) **Pessoal... eu rachei a cara de vergonha, eu estava pior do que escarlate e vi que Inuyasha também estava. Estávamos sem palavras.

#Para a diretória... AGORA!!# falou o diretor e a única coisa que pensei foi: AGORA LASCOU DE VEZ!!

Seguíamos o diretos em direção a sua sala, no caminho eu via os olhares maliciosos. E as caras dizendo que viram o que a gente fez. O que eu fiz para merecer isso? É pedir muito uma garota ficar livre de qualquer homem? Será que eu não posso ficar solteira e viver feliz para sempre? Por que esse IDIOTA tem que se intrometer na minha vida. AFFF... T-T

**#Meia hora depois#**

Estava com os ouvidos tinindo e com dor de cabeça de tanto sermão que eu ouvi. Ficamos quinze minutos ouvindo sermão sobre o que fizemos e quando ele dar para gente um castigo, falamos que tínhamos que buscar nosso "filho" na escola, ele ficou chocado e começou um sermão de mais quinze minutos sobre usar camisinha, de como fomos irresponsáveis, de por assim vai. Estávamos indo embora, não falávamos nada um com outro, quando nos íamos sair, aconteceu o que eu temia. Sesshoumaru com uma cara divertida e debochada, Miroku com uma cara safada, Rin com uma sorrisinho de eu sei o que aconteceu e Sango com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Quando iam dar o primeiro comentário, eu abaixei a cabeça, sussurrei em tom de pura ameaça e raiva.

#O primeiro que comentar MORRE!!# todos ficaram calados e fui buscar Shippou, deixando para trás todos, ate o Inuyasha.

**#Inuyasha narrando#**

Hoje foi um dia ótimo, apesar do que aconteceu de manhã lá em casa e do sermão de MEIA HORA daquele diretor idiota. Depois que ela saiu. Começou o interrogatório e os comentários.

#Inuyasha garanhão!! Pegou a Kagome de jeito# falou Miroku maliciosamente, levando em seguida um soco meu e da Sango.

#Eu achei que vocês iam se comer lá mesmo!!#falou Sesshoumaru, vocês viram direito: SESSHOUMARU!! Acho que ela ta passando tempo demais com o Miroku, ou então ele tá se drogando... vou ver isso depois.

#Vai à merda Sesshoumaru!!#retruquei irritado.

#Eu estou sem palavras!! O que você fez para Kagome agir assim? #falou Rin, quando eu ia dar uma resposta mal criada , sinto Sango me segurar pela gola e me olhar assassinamente. Ela é doida? Virou uma Kagome da vida?

#Não sei o que você fez para a Kagome deixar você ficar tão intimo assim dela, mas se você estiver brincando com ela e fazê-la sofrer. Eu não me responsabilizarei pelos meus atos. Entendeu Taysho Inuyasha? - falou me apertando ainda mais. As mulheres hoje ficaram loucas?

#Tá... certo!!# - falei e logo em seguida ela me soltou.

#Ótimo# - falou ela por fim. Mulheres... quem entende?

**#Shippou narrando#**

#Cadê o Inuyasha Kagome?# perguntei para a Kagome em seu colo timidamente. Afinal... eu é que não quero irritá-la, vai que ela me mata?

#Não sei. Mas isso não importa!!#falou ela calmamente.

#Ta certo#falei abaixando a cabeça me aconchegando melhor no colo dela.

#Shippou...#ela me chamou e eu olhei para ela.

#Que foi Kagome-nee-chan?#perguntei a ela, mas espera ai eu disse Kagome-nee-chan? DROGA!! Fiquei burro!! Agora lascou tudo!!

#Me desculpa por hoje de manhã acho que assustei você!!#falou ela e me lembrei de manhã... senti um calafrio só de pensar e falei:

#Esta tudo bem, mas não faço isso de novo, por favor!!#pedi manhoso.

#Esta bem!#disse dando um sorriso, que eu particularmente adoro, me lembra muito um sorriso materno, dou um dos meus melhores sorrisos e abraço ela mais.

**Kagome narrando**

Chego em casa com Shippou, mas esse tinha pegado no sono. Coloco-o lá na cama do Inuyasha. E ouço uma campainha. Vou ate a porta e encontro um pessoal que nunca vi na minha vida.

#Ola eu sou Sophie Matsumoto. Somos os decorados, e viemos aqui para...#começou ela dizer mas eu a interrompi.

#Ah sei... o quarto é esse daqui.#falei os guiado para o futuro quarto do Shippou e eles então começaram o serviço.

#Ah... espero que o resto do meu dia seja calmo.# sussurrou Kagome depois de suspirar, cansada pelo dia agitado

**Continua...**

_E ai pessoal? Gostaram? Depois de um século eu finalmente posto. Hehehe_

_Bem... eu fiz uma alteração no capitulo 10 sobre como a Kagome fica quando se torna hanyou, dêem uma passada lá, se quiserem. Ok?_

_**Quero agradecer as reviews de:**_

_Lory Higurashi_

_Sakura-princesa_

_Letícia_

_Hinata Higurashi_

_Dessinha-almeida_

_**Muito obrigada pelas reviews. Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.**_

_**POR FAVOR PESSOAL DEIXEM REVIEWS!! PLEASEEEEE!!**_

_**Vou indo.**_

_**Beijos e Bye Bye!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Estou mal humorada, MUITO MAL HUMORADA!!!! Por quê? Simplesmente, porque estou quatro dias sem dormir direito, já que ainda não terminaram de arrumar o quarto de Shippou, em outras palavras, Shippou continua dormindo na cama de Inuyasha e toda a noite é a mesma coisa, e acabo indo dormir no sofá, só que não durmo direito. Meus olhos estão doendo de sono e nem comer estou comendo direito por causa da raiva, preferi ficar na minha no colégio, mas tá difícil! Essa semana inteira o pessoal do colégio ficaram fazendo gracinha comigo por causa do beijo, eu não sei como me segurei à semana inteira, Sango e Rin estão ocupadas demais com seus namorados, e sim, FINALMENTE a Sango esta namorando o Miroku, só espero que Sango fique de olho nesse idiota e que aquele idiota tome cuidado, porque se fazer Sango chorar eu acabo com ele. O Inuyasha? Tem estado ocupado a semana inteira com um trabalho extra, porque vez uma palhaçada com o diretor, que ficou uma fera e mandou-o fazer um trabalho de no mínimo trinta folhas, a mão, sobre o Japão. Ele é um estúpido!!!

Era quinta feira, Inuyasha estava terminado o trabalho na biblioteca do colégio e Shippou estava numa viagem do colégio e só voltaria segunda-feira.

Chego em casa e lá, encontro Sophie e o pessoal da reforma e tal.

#Oi Sophie! Tudo bem? Como é que anda o trabalho!# falei calmamente.

#Ah!! Oi Kagome! E eu estou ótima, sobre o quarto, nos terminamos hoje.# ao ouvir isso respondo para ela:

#Fico feliz!!# falei sorrindo fracamente.

#Kagome... você esta bem? Parece-me meio cansada# perguntou me preocupada.

#Eu estou bem, não se preocupe comigo só preciso dormir um pouco, se precisarem de mim, eu estarei no quarto do Inuyasha# então fui para meu quarto, mas quando eu ia me deitar e dormir, me lembrei que tinha que ler um livro que eu tinha que devolver amanha e nem tinha começado a ler ele ainda, então peguei o livro e comecei a ler, não sei quanto tempo passou, só vi quando alguém bateu na minha porta, era Sophie.

#Kagome nos já terminamos o serviço estamos indo.#

#Ok! Muito obrigada.#falo me levantando e dando um aperto de mão, que é retribuído, depois os acompanho ate a porta, depois a fecho. Vou então para o novo quarto de Shippou, era bonito, muito bonito! Não era tão criança assim, mas ainda parecia para a idade de um garoto típico da idade dele... Minha cabeça estava doendo muito, meus olhos doendo de sono, meu estomago já tinha desistido de pedir comida e meu corpo estava todo cansado, então fui tomar um banho de água gelada para ver se melhorava, fiquei um bom tempo no chuveiro, lavei minha cabeça, fiz minha higiene, sequei meu corpo e vesti um calcinha e um sitiem azul turquesa rendado, vesti meu roupão vermelho e amarrei bem direitinho e sai para pegar minha roupa que tinha esquecido no quarto do Inuyasha com os cabelos já desembaraçados, soltos, só que molhados. O tempo estava frio, sinceramente adoro estes tipos de clima, é muito bom para se dormir, lá embaixo das cobertas tomando um chocolate quente, ai ai... como é bom!! Entro no quarto, eu me aproximava das minhas roupas, mas antes de chegar lá, minha visão ficou embaçada, meu corpo começou a cair e tudo escureceu.

**######Inuyasha narrando####**

Finalmente tinha terminado aquele trabalho desgramado. Minha mão tava doendo de tanto escrever. O único lado bom de tudo isso que o Shippou ta viajando e que eu e a Kagome estaremos sozinhos, hehehe... vai ser interessante. Chego finalmente em casa, chamo por Kagome, mas ela não responde, dou de ombros e vou para meu quarto. Quando entro lá eu entro em desespero. Kagome estava caída no chão desmaiada.

#Kagome# chamei ela, a pegando no colo. Ela estava com os cabelos muito molhados. E ela estava muito pálida e a febre parecia tão alta que acho que seria capaz de fritar um ovo na cabeça dela de tão quente. Eu tirei o roupão meio molhado dela, e vou te falar hein.... Kagome tem um corpo que leva qualquer homem à loucura, mas não era para pensar nisso agora, enxuguei bem ela e coloquei uma roupa bem quente, que era um blusão meu da cor vermelha que esquentava a beça, coloquei meias brancas nos pés dela, sequei bem direitinho o cabelo dela, deitei ela na cama e coloquei ela debaixo do cobertor. A febre dela ainda estava alta e ainda estava bastante pálida e fraca. Molhei um pano e coloquei na testa dela para ver se ajudava. Fui para cozinha e comecei a preparar um remédio caseiro que minha mãe fazia quando eu estava doente, e levei para ela tomar, foi meio complicado fazer ela beber, já que ela estava dormindo, mas consegui. Ela parecia tão frágil... agradeci por ela estar na sua forma hanyou, pois se tivesse na forma humana não sei nem o que poderia acontecer com ela. Fui para sala e liguei para um medico amigo da minha família.

**#######Kagome narrando######**

Começo a abrir meus olhos, sento me na cama com um pouco de dificuldade, eu estava na cama de Inuyasha, me olho e vejo como estava vestida, comecei a tentar me lembrar do que tinha acontecido, foi quando me lembrei. Minhas perguntas eram: quem me vestiu? Quem me colocou na cama? E o que aconteceu? Foi quando ouço passos vindo para cá e vejo Inuyasha trazendo uma bandeja.

#Você esta se sentindo melhor?#perguntou colocando a bandeja na minha frente com uma sopa com um monte de verdura.

#Hai!!! Mas... o que aconteceu?# perguntei fracamente. Ele me encarou serio.

#Kagome... o medico disse que você vai ficar bem, mas... ele disse que parece que vc não vem dormindo, não comendo direito e que tá se sobrecarregando. Eu é que te pergunto... o que tá acontecendo!?? –disse preocupado, eu abaixei a cabeça e tomei um pouco da sopa que por sinal tava muito quente.

#Bem... ultimamente eu tive que dormir no sofá e lá eu não conseguia dormir direito, o que deixa meio que irritada e quando fica assim, ou eu como demais ou eu fico sem comer quanto ao resto, foi a semana que foi meio que difícil por causa do que aconteceu. –falei sincera.

#Mas... porque você estava dormindo no sofá?#perguntou confuso.

#Sabe o que é.... #comecei com vergonha.# É que a cama é grande e tem espaço suficiente, só que para duas pessoas, você e o Shippou dormiam tão... her... vocês ocupavam tanto o espaço da cama que toda vez eu caia dela, ai eu resolvi ir para o sofá quando vocês dormiam.#

#Eu não acredito!!! Por que você não me disse isso antes? Poderíamos ter resolvidos isso juntos! # repreendeu.

#Gomen# -falei, foi quando senti ele me abraçando.

#Não faça isso de novo, eu fiquei realmente preocupado. Agora é melhor você comer recuperar suas energias.# falou se afastando um pouco.

#Ok! Mas que horas são?

#São 11:30 am!# falou.

#O QUE? Isso quer dizer que.... que...#

#Sim, hoje é sexta e nos não fomos na escola hoje. Esqueça isso, e come.

#Tá.# falei descrençada, eu odiava faltar aula, porque depois teria que correr atrás da matéria perdida no dia, e a maioria do povo era um bando de desorganizados. DROGAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tomei toda a sopa, e depois disso, me deitei, foi quando senti Inuyasha se deitando também, ficando debaixo das cobertas bem próximo a mim, percebi que ele estava sem camisa e sei que devia matar ele agora, mas eu parecia que estava drogada ou sei, sinceramente acho que Inuyasha me drogo pois essa foi a única explicação por abraçar Inuyasha, ele retribuiu o abraço, e fomos dormir abraçados. Ele devia estar cansado, afinal ficou cuidado de mim....

**#######Sango narrando######**

#Sango vai mais devagar!!!## pediu Miroku, enquanto tentava me acompanhar junto com Rin e Sesshoumaru.

#Não vou mais devagar não, minha amiga não veio para a escola hoje, sem nenhuma explicação e o Inuyasha também não veio. A Kagome não falta aula desse jeito, deve ter acontecido algo muito serio para ela não ter vindo à escola hoje.

#A Sango tem razão, a Kagome pode estar com problemas.# falou Rin andando (**N/A: se lê correndo**) ao meu lado.

Quando chegamos lá, chamamos mas ninguém atendeu, sé quando Sesshoumaru tirou uma chave do bolso e abriu a porta.

#Se você tinha a merda da chave, por que não abriu logo essa porta antes?#perguntei irritada. Sesshoumaru ficou com uma gota,

#Acho que a Sango tá com a macaca hoje.!# sussurrou Miroku a Rin.

#Eu ouvi isso!# falei em chamas. E Miroku foi para trás de medo.

Nós procuramos eles pela casa, e nada, fomos ver se eles estava no quarto, e quando eu entro eu arregalo os olhos chocada com a cena. Os dois estava dormindo juntos abraçados, com uma coberta cobrindo a metade da cintura para baixo, Inuyasha estava sem blusa e comecei a rezar para que não estivesse sem as calças, quanto Kagome ela estava com uma blusa.... do Inuyasha? A blusa estava levantada para cima para um pouco abaixo dos seios, e rezei também que ela estivesse de roupas intimas..

Quando eu e Rin íamos gritar, Miroku tampão nossas bocas, vimos Sesshoumaru sorrindo malignamente pegando seu celular e tirando uma foto dos dois.

#Inuyasha... essa eu vou mandar para a mamãe!#falou maldoso.

#Eu tenho ate dó dele.#falou divertido. # Pronto agora podem gritar.# falou Miroku soltando eu e Rin e na mesma hora em que ele soltou eu e Rin gritamos.

#NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!# gritamos na maior altura e o que aconteceu a seguir foi realmente....

**###Kagome narrando###**

Eu estava tendo um ótimo sonho onde Inuyasha era meu escravo e eu era a rainha do mundo, quando eu ouço gritos muito altos e como eu estava na minha forma hanyou acabei por ouvir extremamente na minha burrice peguei a coberta e cobri meu corpo murmurando xingamentos, me virei de baixo da coberta e fiquei de quatro, eu sei ficou pornográfico, mas sabe o pior disso? Bem...

#Kagome....#ouvi Inuyasha falar, abri os olhos e me deparei com os olhos de Inuyasha arregalados, por um momento e logo vi um olhar safado dele. É ... é isso mesmo! Eu fiquei de quatro em cima do INUYASHA e de baixo das cobertas, e eu na minha retardice aguda nem prestei atenção nisso. MERDA!!!!!! Arregalei os olhos surpresa. #Kagome, Kagome ta querendo brincar não é mesmo? # falou maliciosamente, fazendo eu agir.

#MALDITO SEM VERGONHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!#gritei irada jogando a coberta longe, ficando sentada em cima do quadril do Inuyasha e socando ele, #SEU MALDITO APROVEITADOR, TARADO! VOCÊS HOMENS SÃO TODOS IGUAIS, SÃO TODOS UNS VERMES SEM VERGONHA APROVEITADORES!# gritei enquanto eu esmurrava. Foi quando ele segurou firmemente meus pulsos e falou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

#Mas foi você que estava em cima de mim sua louca!# falou indignado, foi quando eu parei de tentar me soltar, relaxei e ele me soltou, eu olhei confusa para ele, e ele olhou para mim curioso.

#Quem que gritou?# falamos ao mesmo tempo nos virando em direção a porta dando de cara com um Miroku sorrindo hentaimente, um Sesshoumaru com a cara debochada e uma Sango e Rin em estado de choque. É.... agora lascou!

Eu os encarava, paralisada, não sabia o que fazer, nem onde enfiar a cara. Foi quando me toquei da posição comprometedora em que eu e Inuyasha estávamos. Sem contar o fato do Inuyasha estar sem a merda da camisa e eu estava vestindo um blusão dele, que por causa da posição em que estávamos, minhas pernas e principalmente a minha calcinha estava à mostra. Fiquei morrendo de vergonha e rapidamente sai de cima do Inuyasha e arrumei a "minha roupa" o melhor que pude. Vi que Inuyasha também estava morrendo de vergonha e rapidamente se sentou corretamente na cama também. Eu estava muda, não sabia o que falar, ate que Inuyasha quebrou o silêncio, irritado:

# O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo invadindo a PORRA da minha casa enquanto eu e Kagome dormíamos?# perguntou assassinamente para os supostos culpados, todos engoliram em seco, ele estava de assustar. Ninguém respondeu, afinal a cara de Inuyasha não era das melhores, e eu só não estava do mesmo jeito que ele, porque comecei a me sentir mal novamente e cai da cama desmaiada. A última coisa que ouvi foi Inuyasha gritar-me nome preocupado.

Quando abro meus olhos, vejo Sango e Rin que me olhavam preocupadas.

#Kagome, finalmente você acordou!#falou Rin aliviada.

#Você esta melhor? #perguntou Sango preocupada.

#Hai!#respondi me sentando na cama.# Sobre antes de eu desmaiar eu....# comecei mas sou interrompida por Sango.

#Não se preocupe, Inuyasha já explicou tudo.# falou sorrindo.

#Kagome sua idiota, você poderia ter morrido, e olha que você estava na sua forma hanyou, se estivesse na forma humana, você poderia.... você poderia...#falava Rin com os olhos marejados.

#Gomen. Prometo que vou me cuidar melhor de agora em diante#falei dando um sorriso amável.

#Bom mesmo!# falaram as duas autoritárias e nos três começamos a rir.

**####nove horas depois###**

#Hentai!!!##gritou Sango pela... ah sei lá... já perdi as contas.

#Sango.... foi um acidente!!#falou descaradamente, o que me irritou.

#Seu mentiroso!#falou Rin rindo.

#Idiotas!#falou Sesshoumaru entediado.

#Será que dá para a esse jogo?#perguntou Inuyasha mal humorado. #Eu já to me irritando, toda hora a gente para de jogar por sua causa seu jumento!# falou olhando mortiferamente para Miroku.

#Não vai mais acontecer, eu prometo!#falou Miroku rindo nervosamente e Inuyasha o olhou raivoso para ele, sabendo que Miroku não ia cumprir o que disse por muito tempo.

Você deve estar se perguntando... o que esta acontecendo? Bem... respondendo: Miroku, Sango, Rin,e Sesshoumaru decidiram dormir aqui no apartamento, afinal amanhã seria sábado e não teria aula avisamos. Rin avisou a papai e Sango avisou a sua mãe, quanto a Sesshoumaru nem era preciso avisar. Alugamos uns filmes, compramos um monte de besteiras para comer e arrumamos tudo, eu tinha voltado a minha forma humana e minha saúde estava já em perfeito estado, já que estava me recuperando na minha forma hanyou o que agiliza as coisas e me curo mais rapidamente, sem contar no remédio que Inuyasha me deu. Nesse momento eras umas 9:30 da noite, estava escuro lá fora, mas isso não importa , estávamos todos na mesa, bebendo refrigerante e comendo salgadinhos enquanto jogávamos truco, mas é claro, que o jogo era parado um monte de vezes por causa da mão boba do Miroku. As equipes eram as seguintes: Era eu e o Sesshoumaru, Miroku e a Rin e o Inuyasha com a Sango. O premio seria que amanhã a equipe vencedora escolheria para onde a gente ia sair amanha a noite. Se eu e o Sesshoumaru nos íamos ao cinema para assistir um filme de terror, se Miroku e Rin vencessem nos iríamos a uma boate e se Inuyasha e Sango vencessem íamos a um parque de diversões muito louco. Agora vamos voltar a história!

#Miroku... se acontecer isso de novo, eu juro que acabo com sua vida miserável cortando sua mão e te castrando ao estilo medieval!#falei ameaçadoramente para ele olhando psicopatamente para Miroku. Ele engoliu saco e quietou para a minha felicidade.

Depois de meia hora só pude ouvir o grito de vitória de Miroku e Rin.

#EHHHHHHH GANHAMOS!!! VAMOS A UMA BOATE AMANHA!UHUUUUU# gritaram alegres, comemorando a vitória. Droga!! Eu não queria ir para uma boate! T-T

#Agora vamos ver os filmes!!!#falou Sango animada, se sentando no sofá.

#Eu vou fazer as pipocas e pegar mais refrigerante!#falou Rin alegre.

#Eu te ajudo# falou Sesshoumaru a seguindo.

#Que filme nos vamos assistir?#perguntou Inuyasha olhando as capas com o nome dos filmes.

#Vamos por votação.#falei e logo então começa.

#Eu quero ver o filme Mensagem instantânea!#falou Sango alegre.

#Eu também# falou Rin lá da cozinha!

#Ah não romance não, vamos assistir Jogos mortais 4!#falou Inuyasha.

#Concordo com Inuyasha!#falou Sesshoumaru lá da cozinha.

#Eu voto nulo!#falou Miroku. E me olharam querendo saber. Sango me olhou com cara de cachorro abandonado e suspirei.

#Mensagem instantânea!#falei e Sango e Rin comemoram, enquanto Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha resmungavam e Miroku colocava o filme sem reclamar. Estávamos todos assistindo o filme quando meu celular começou a tocar lá do quarto, só que o toque que estava tocando era o especial, ela tocava bem alta para dar para escutar, afinal a música era lenta e calma o que não ajudava muito, era a música Someone's watching over me da Hilary Duff, aquela música que só tocava quando aquela pessoa me ligava, eu arregalei os olhos e sai correndo para atender. Peguei meu celular correndo e o atendi, tropeçando nos meus próprios pés.

#Alô!# falei rapidamente, prendendo minha respiração, com o coração a mil, e ate lágrimas de felicidade. Sei que parecia idiota, mas que se dane, eu não estava nem ai.

#Oi meu amor!#falou a voz do outro fado amavelmente, e comecei a chorar.

#Kiki!#sussurrei seu nome chorosa.

#Minha pequena dama.... sinto sua falta!#falou a pessoas do outro lado.

**###Inuyasha narrando###**

Quando eu vi Kagome correr louca e desesperadamente para o quarto, eu, Sango, Rin, Miroku e Sesshoumaru fomos atrás dela para saber o que estava acontecendo. Vimos ela pegar o celular dela toda destrambelhada, e prestamos atenção no que ela falava.

#Alô!# falou ela, o jeito que ela estava... eu nunca imaginei ela desse jeito.

#Kiki!#ouvi ela sussurrar e começar a chorar, e me intriguei... quem era esse Kiki? Por que ela estava chorando?

#Eu... também sinto sua falta!#falou ela apertado às mãos e tremendo.

#Gomen!!# ela se desculpou envergonhada

#O que?# perguntou curiosa

#Você esta na cidade?# ela falou surpresa.

#Comigo? Aonde?# não dava para escutar o que a outra pessoa falar, e nem saber quem era para deixar Kagome naquele estado, eu queria saber quem é esse cara.

#Amanhã, no parque as 10:00.# Ah! Ela não vai sair com o cara, não é mesmo? Eu não acredito, como ela pode fazer isso comigo!!!!!!?

#Serio?#

#Não podemos conversar mais um pouco?# eu não acredito que ela se esqueceu completamente da gente e que quer ficar conversando com o energúmeno no telefone!

#Só um dia não será suficiente.# Kagome... quem é esse cara porcaria? Pensei olhando mortiferamente o telefone.

#Esta certo, mas não vou me desgrudar nem um momento de você!# aquilo foi como uma punhalada nas costas, eu não estava acreditando.... definitivamente não podia ficar pior.

#Então thau... ate amanha.# finalmente! Ela vai desligar.

#O que?# ah não... Ela não vai desligar essa merda não?

#Também te amo e muito!# falou ela sorrindo amavelmente. Eu achei que nada poderia ser pior quando ela disse que não ia se desgrudar do tal cara amanhã, mas isso... isso foi mil vezes pior, senti vontade de morrer.

#Bye!# falou ela desligando o telefone, naquela hora abaixei a cabeça, meu coração estava doendo e a tristeza me invadia Voltei para sala e fiquei vendo o resto do filme, que era uma merda.

**###Kagome narrando###**

Eu estava feliz, minha alegria era tanta que dava vontade de gritar de tanta alegria, olhei para a porta e vi Rin e Sango me olhando estranho e Sesshoumaru e Miroku olhando em direção ao rumo da sala. Não estava entendendo nada.

#Algum problema!?#perguntei.

#Nenhum!#falaram juntos estranhamente, voltando para a sala. Sentei-me no meu lugar, o clima estava estranho e meio que pesado, olhei para Inuyasha, e vi que tinha algo errado com ele, não entendi o que era e o que estava acontecendo. Resolvi ficar quieta. Era o melhor a se fazer... Eu acho!

**###No outro dia###**

Era o dia, hoje seria o dia, e eu estava animada para encontrar a pessoa mais importante para mim, eu sei que estava com cara de retardada, bobona feliz, mas eu estava pouco me lixando para isso. Nada ia estragar a minha felicidade! Absolutamente nada! Era oito horas e todos estavam dormindo ainda já que fomos dormir lá pelas 3:30 da manhã assistindo filmes. Pena que o clima ontem tava tão estranho. Tomei um banho, fiz minha higiene, e fui me vestir. Coloquei uma saia curta rodada da cor preta, uma blusinha colada de manga cumprida da cor roxa, com uma caveira branca desenhada na frente, e uma bota sem salto cheio de fivelas que ia ate um pouco antes do joelho. Amarrei meus cabelos num rabo de cavalo alto com umas mechas soltas e minha franja de modo normal, cansei dela de lado, coloquei um colar preto de amarrar no pescoço e coloquei, contando de baixo para cima, no primeiro furo da minha orelha um brinco prata com uma pedra de strass, no segundo um crucifixo prata de strass e no ultimo furo coloquei um brinco igual o primeiro só que menor, passei um pouco de perfume, um lápis no olho e um gloss. É... to pronta! Olhei o relógio e eram 9:16, tava cedo, mas se conheço bem Kiki, ela sempre chega meia hora mais cedo, ahh..... que cabeça... nem apresentei a pessoa... Kiki é um apelido, o nome verdadeiro é Kikyou. Kikyou Urashima é ela a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo, afinal... ela é minha mãezinha linda! Você deve estar confusa de porque eu a chamo de Kiki, na verdade eu só chamo ela assim às vezes quando estou com muita saudade dela... estranho não?

Peguei minha bolsa branca e coloquei meu celular, dinheiro, chiclete e tudo o que podia precisar. Olhei mais uma vez para todos, e com um sorriso no rosto eu sai.

**######Inuyasha narrando######**

Não dormi bem a noite pensando em Kagome, de manhã vi ela levantar, parecia muito feliz, resolvi fingir que estava ainda dormindo, vi ela sair para o banheiro e sentei-me, olhei para os outros, percebi que todos estavam acordados também. Suspirei. O que eu ia fazer?

#Vamos ir atrás dela#ouvi Sango dizer bem baixinho, olhei para ela.

#Não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia#falou Sesshoumaru.

#Eu concordo com a Sango! O que você acha Inuyasha?#falou Miroku.

#Tanto faz!#falei, mas internamente estava querendo muito ir, mesmo que isso estivesse errado.

#Então está decidido, quando ela sair, nos corremos e nos arrumamos e vamos atrás dela!##falou Sango.

#Sabe... eu já ouvi esse nome Kiki em algum lugar!#ouvi Rin finalmente falar.

#Aonde?#perguntou Miroku.

#Acho que foi pelo papai, mas não me lembro o que era!#falou e todos suspiraram desanimados, logo ouvimos passos vindo e voltei a minha posição de antes e fingi que estava dormindo igual aos outros. Depois vi ela voltar toda arrumada, ela estava muito bonita, eu nesse momento comecei a sentir uma mistura de ódio e inveja do tal cara, tristeza, decepção e um monte de outras coisas que faziam meu coração doer, aquele sorriso... aquele olhar... por que? Por que eles não podiam ser para mim?

Depois que ela saiu, nos todos nos levantamos e nos arrumamos correndo para ir atrás dela. Eu queria ver.... queria ver o maldito que queria tirar a Kagome de mim!

**########Kagome narrando########**

9:42.... eu estava sentada num banco do parque, olhava para o céu perdida nos meus pensamentos na conversa de ontem.

**###Flash back###**

_#Alô!# falei rapidamente, prendendo minha respiração, com o coração a mil, e ate lágrimas de felicidade. Sei que parecia idiota, mas que se dane, eu não estava nem ai._

_#Oi meu amor!#falou a voz do outro fado amavelmente, e comecei a chorar._

_#Kiki!#sussurrei seu nome chorosa._

_#Minha pequena dama.... sinto sua falta!#falou a pessoa do outro lado._

_#Eu... também sinto sua falta!#_

_#Kagome... quantas vezes devo falar para não me chamar de Kiki, eu sou sua mãe oras, gosto de me chamo de mãe... mamãe... okaa-san e por assim vai#._

_#Gomen!#_

_#Esta tudo bem meu anjo ... preciso te contar algo.#_

_#O que?#_

_#Eu estou na cidade.#_

_#Você esta na cidade?!# repeti prendendo a respiração._

_#Hai... e Kagome eu preciso conversar com você..#_

_#Comigo? Aonde?# perguntei me acalmando um pouco e respirando fundo._

_#Me encontre amanhã no parque daqui as 10:00#_

_#Amanhã, no parque as 10:00?#_

_#Hai! Vamos poder passar o dia inteiro juntas!#_

_#Serio?#perguntei alegremente_

_#Aham... tenho que desligar#._

_#Não podemos conversar mais um pouco?#perguntei não querendo desligar._

_#Não fique triste meu anjo, amanhã teremos o dia inteiro para matar a saudade.#_

_#Só um dia não será suficiente.#_

_#Querida.... por favor....#_

_#Esta certo, mas não vou me desgrudar nem um momento de você!#_

_#Huahahahaa eu sei!!#_

_#Então thau... ate amanha.#_

_#Ate!... E Kagome....!#_

_#O que?#_

_#Eu te amo minha filhinha!#!_

_#Também te amo muito!# Falei sorrindo feliz_

_#Beijos e Bye Bye!#_

_#Bye!#_

_**###Fim do Flash Back###**_

Olhei para o céu e sorri, olhei então para frente e então eu vi.......

**###Inuyasha narrando###**

Estávamos atrás de um arbusto do lado do banco dela, e eu sei.. isso é ridículo e é a maior pagassão de mico, mas quer saber de uma coisa!? Foda-se, vá a merda o incomodado. E aquela idiota ta toda concentrada no viadinho que nem percebeu que a gente esta aqui. Eu olhei rapidamente para os outro, ele estavam me olhando com uma gota com cara de cão chupando manga, IDIOTAS!!! O único cão aqui só EU... se bem que sou meio cão... é o Sesshoumaru que é todo cão aqui, então acho que a cara de cão chupando manga deve ser mais apropriada para ele mesmo, mas.. perai quem ta com perigo de ser chifrado por um corno viadinho aqui sou EU!! EU SOU O CÃO, EU SOU O CACHORRO DAQUI, EU SOU O CACHORRO DESSA PARADA!! Se bem. Que... se eu for o cachorro aqui... a Kagome vai ser minha cadela... MAS PERAI!! A KAGOME NÃO É CADELA COISISSIMA NENHUMA, ELA É MINHA GATINHA!! Então.... eu sou o gatinho dela. Sempre soube que eu era um gato, apesar de ser cachorro e... QUE MERDA É ESSA QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO??? ISSO NÃO É HORA PARA MEUS PENSAMENTOS CRETINOS!!Eu tenho que resolver meu problema com esse tal de Kiki!! E EU SEI!!! SEI MUITO BEM QUE VOCÊS DEVEM ESTAR ME ACHANDO UM LOUCO DE PEDRA, MAS QUER SABER DE UMA COISA.... VAM ARRANJAR UMA LINGÜIÇA PARA VOCÊS, PORQUE A MINHA SÓ A KAGOME PODE ENCHER....... Tá... esquece o que eu disse!! Vamos voltar ao que interessa aqui. Vi a Kagome de repente levantar, ela olhava para frente, olhei na mesma direção que ela e vi um cara lindo de morrer, loiro de olhos azuis, corpão.. e cof.. cof... mas isso não importa não é mesmo? O fato é que ele devia morrer mesmo, não disseram para ele que é crime ser bonito? Se bem que eu sou mais bonito que ele.... isso não é justo!! COMO A KAGOME PODE ME TROCAR POR ESSA BICHONA CHIFRUDA??? Vi ela então correr na direção do cara, pelo visto o cara percebeu isso , vi ele dando um sorriso galanteador de quinta, já que eu dou uma muito melhor que esse, aposto ate que minha arma é maior que a dele, mas voltando, o loiro metido a viado parou e colou uma mão no cabelo e a outra na cintura esperando a Kagome se aproximar dele, cara... esse cara é um idiota metido a gay mesmo, mas algo surpreendente aconteceu.

#Kiki#ouvi ela gritar.

**####Kagome narrando####**

Dei o meu melhor sorriso, eu a tinha visto, nos duas nos encaramos, e com um sorriso enorme e com os olhos brilhando me levantei e sai correndo na direção em minha mamita estava.

#KIKI!#gritei, olhei para frente e vi um cara louco de pedra jogando charme de quinta categoria em mim, afff.... se bem que ele me lembra um pouco o jeito do Inuyasha... devem ser parentes!!! Quando cheguei bem perto dele, gritei.

#Sai da frente loiro de farmácia!!#gritei raivosa, dando um salto sobre ele, e dando uma pisada na cara dele, vi minha mãe ficar com uma gota na cabeça por causa da cena, mas logo foi trocando por um sorriso, quando a abracei.

#Mama... senti sua falta!#falei ainda a abraçando, mas agora olhando para ela, ela se parecia muito comigo, nem parecia ser minha mãe, talvez uma irma mais velha, mas isso não importa, ela tinha cabelos pretos do mesmo tamanho que o meu, só que o dela era mais sofisticado, todo retinho e tudo mais , os olhos dela eram azuis também e tinha um corpão.... eu na minha forma humana era uma cópia dela, só mudava o fato de ela ser mais alta, ter um olhar sereno, parecer bem sabia e ser mais velha que eu. Ficamos cinco segundos abraçadas ate que ela se solta e me dá um cascudo bem forte.

#Itai!!!!!!!!! Por que fez isso?#perguntei confusa e irritada, mas quando vi minha mãe tava com cara tão maligna, seu rosto sereno e calmo tinha evaporado. #Yokai maligno!!!!#deixei escapar, mas quando vi era tarde demais, minha mãe me deu um outro cascudo e começou a pancadaria.

#Higurashi Kagome!!! Como ousa me chamar de yokai maligno? Que modos são esses? E como ousa me chamar de Kiki? Quantas vezes eu já disse para não me chamar assim!!!#gritou raivosa tacando a bolsinha dela em mim, a única coisa que pude fazer foi correr dela igual a uma condenada. Ela corria atrás de mim igual a louca.

#Eu sou sua mãe mocinha cadê o respeito!!?#gritou ela, eu corria em direção ao banco em que eu estava sentada e eu na minha burrice acabei gritando para ela.

#Acho que ela ficou na cama do Inuyasha!!#PERAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O QUE EU FUI FALAR??????? EU ACHO QUE ME DROGUEI!!!! Entrei em desespero quando ela pegou uma vara de não sei da onde.

#O QUE VOCÊ DISSE??? QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA E QUEM É ESSE INUYASHA?? KAGOMEEE#gritou ela, aquilo era o apocalipse, ela vai me matar ela vai me matar, alguém.... SALVAMÉ!!!!!!!!!!!

**####Inuyasha narrando###**

_Os momentos que se sucederam a seguir eu jamais pude imaginar,_ Kagome ao chegar perto do cara que achei que era o Kiki, fez a coisa mais louca do mundo.

#Sai da frente loiro de farmácia!!#gritou raivosa, dando um salto sobre ele, e dando uma pisada na cara dele, e logo em seguida abraçando uma mulher e a chamando de... mama?

#Lembrei!!!#ouvi Rin dizer, e todos ali presentes a olharam. #Kiki, é como chamam Kikyou Urashima a mãe verdadeira da Kagome!!#falou alegre

#Ta me dizendo que aquela mulher é a mãe da Kagome?#perguntou Miroku surpreso.

#Eh!!#respondeu alegre.

#Eu nunca a tinha visto. #falou Sango.

#Então quer dizer que Kiki não é um cara, é a mãe de...##antes de completar a frase ouvi um grito e eu e o pessoal olhamos o que tava acontecendo.

#Higurashi Kagome!!! Como ousa me chamar de yokai maligno? Que modos são esses? E como ousa me chamar de Kiki? Quantas vezes eu já disse para não me chamar assim!!!#gritou raivosa tacando a bolsinha dela em Kagome, e Kagome saiu correndo desesperada vindo em nossa direção..... eh... já sei quem Kagome puxou#Eu sou sua mãe mocinha cadê o respeito!!?# ouvi a mãe dela gritar.

#Acho que ela ficou na cama do Inuyasha!!#Cara... na hora em que eu ouvi a Kagome dizer isso, eu arregalei os olhos surpresos. ELA É LOUCA?

Vi minha futura sogra pegar uma vara de não sei da onde e gritar

#O QUE VOCÊ DISSE??? QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA E QUEM É ESSE INUYASHA?? KAGOMEEE!!!!!!#eh.... devo admitir que Kagome contar sobre minha existência daquela maneira foi única e original, mas creio que agora a gente ta fudido!! Arregalei os olhos quando Kagome veio para onde eu estava . Ela pulou o banco em que em que estava, e como o arbusto em que eu estava era atrás do banco dela, bem....

#Inuyasha?#ouvi ela me chamar surpresa e por descuido tropeçou caindo em cima de mim.

**########Kagome narrando########**

Corri em direção ao banco em que estava antes e saltei sobre ele, olhei para o chão e arregalei os olhos ao ver....

#Inuyasha!?#falei seu nome e logo em seguida cai em cima dele.

#Kagome Higurashi você não me escapa e ....#ouvi minha mãe dizer atrás de mim, mas ela parou de falar, paralisada ao ver minha situação. Eu em cima de Inuyasha, numa posição nada legal para minha mãe, afinal, não se é todo dia em que se vê a filha no chão com um garoto, com as pernas dele entre as pernas da filha e com as mãos no peito do garoto? Cara... se não fosse as roupas acho ate que teria ate perdido a virgindade, porque minha nossa senhora aquilo.... é.... deixa quieto!! Sai rapidamente de cima do Inuyasha e eu e ele nos levantamos totalmente corados.

#O que significa isso?#perguntou minha mãe com a sobrancelha arqueada, a cara dela não era nada boa. Eu to fudida!!! T-T Eu e Inuyasha estávamos estáticos sem fala, ate que uma pessoa quebrou o silencio.

#Calma tia Kiki é só um mau entendido!!#ouvi Rin falar, eu a encarei, e depois olhei para o resto do pessoal. Estavam todos aqui. Inuyasha... Sesshoumaru.... Rin... Sango ... e Miroku!! Mas que merda é essa? O que eles fazem aqui?

#Rin-chan!#exclamou minha mãe surpresa, e calma, nem parecendo que ela estava puta da vida ate um momento atrás.

**#####10 minutos depois####**

Estávamos todos sentados numa mesa de lanchonete, já tínhamos pedido o que queríamos, e agora o silencio prevalecia.

#Tá... agora me expliquem o que esta acontecendo!#falou minha mãe calma. Então respirei fundo.

#Bem... para começar: Gente essa é minha mãe, Kikyou Urashima e mãe essa é Sango a minha melhor amiga, Miroku, a Rin você já conhece, o namorado dela o Sesshoumaru e.... o Inuyasha!#falei apontando pros respectivos.

#Oh!! Eu não sabia que você tinha um namorado Rin-chan... e nem que ele fosse tão bonito!!#falou minha mãe divertida, fazendo Rin corar.

#Eh... bem continuando..# então eu contei tudo para ela, sobre a escola, de como conheci o pessoal, do Shippou, do acordo entre mim e meu pai, e rodo o resto, é claro que em toda a história eu omitia certas coisas como o Inuyasha ficar sempre me provocando, das minhas brigas e coisa e tal. E contei para ela que.... eu estava morando na casa do Inuyasha.

#Você esta morando AONDE?#perguntou minha mãe com os olhos arregalados.

#Na casa do Inuyasha!#repeti em tom baixo temerosa.

#Eu não acredito!!#exclamou minha mãe. #Eu não posso aceitar isso!#

#Mãe olha não é tão ruim assim eu....#comecei a falar, mas minha mãe me interrompi

#Filha eu fico muito feliz que finalmente você tenha criado vergonha na cara e arranjado um namorado, que por sinal é lindo de morrer e se eu fosse mais nova catava ele, mas você devia esperar para morar juntos depois do casamento!!#falou minha indignada. Cara.. eu cai para trás.

#MÃE!!!#chamei a atenção dela.

#E ai minha filhinha ate onde você foi com ele? Quero detalhes hein!!!#falou minha mãe divertida, eu fiquei roxa de vergonha, vi que todo mundo tava se esforçando ao máximo para não rir da situação. Quando eu ia protestar....

#Olha minha sogrinha não aconselho muito a senhora ouvir ate onde eu e Kagome fomos não!!#falou Inuyasha divertido. EU VOU MATAR O INUYASHA!!!!

#Por que hein!!?? O que você fizeram???#perguntou minha mãe curiosa fazendo cara de safada... pelo amor de Deus que espécie de mãe é essa??

#S-E-G-R-E-D-O-!!#falou Inuyasha nunca voz sexy... eu já disse que VOU MATAR O INUYASHA?? Então ouvi risos e gargalhadas, eu NÃO acredito que todo mundo tava rindo. Eu estava irada eu só conheço maluco, Inuyasha seu cachorro maldito eu te odeio!!!! Eu odeio os homens!!! Odeio tudo!!! AHHHHHHHH KUSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**CONTINUA.....**

_**Oi pessoal!!!!!!!! Eu sei... eu demorei demais!!!!!!! Sinto muito pessoal, é que eu tava ... com outras coisas na cabeça. Talvez o capitulo não tenha ficado muito bom, e espero que me desculpem por isso e pelos erros de português ou qualquer coisa errada. E REALMENTE SINTO MUITO POR TER DEMORADO TANTO!!! GOMEN!!!!!**_

_**Quero agradecer pelas reviews de:**_

_**Sophie-sama**_

_**Lory Higurashi**_

_**Hinata Higurashi**_

_**lariinha**_

_**dessinha-almeida**_

_**Letícia**_

_**Caroliinaa**_

_**kira-chan**_

_**carolshuxa**_

_**Alissa**_

_**usumak julia higurashi**_

_**Jhennie Lee**_

**ARIGATOU!!!!!!!!**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**E já sabem: Gostaram do capitulo? Odiaram?**

**Mandem reviews!!!**

_**Até a próxima.**_

_**Beijos e Bye Bye!**_


End file.
